OH MY BABY
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. CHAPTER 9. FINAL CHAPTER PART 2. Sehun, maknae dari grup Exo ditawari bermain dalam reality show Oh my baby dan berpasangan dengan salah satu member dari boyband terkenal dan disuruh merawat seorang bayi. Bagaimana jadinya kalau seorang bayi besar merawat bayi? Ada yang berminat?
1. Chapter 1

OH MY BABY

.

.

Cast : KaiHun with Taeoh

.

Genre Fluff, Romance

.

Rated T

.

Gabungan Oh My Baby ama We Got Married

.

Author KILLA8894

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 1

.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya saat ia dan rekan segrupnya tiba di dorm, manager hyung menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan cengiran lebar.

" Kau tidak sedang kesambet kan hyung? " tanya Jongin. Namja yang menggunakan nickname Kai untuk nama panggungnya itu berjalan melewati managernya.

" Apa pergi menemui sajangnim membuat otakmu bergeser hyung? " Ravi merangkul bahu manager hyung dengan akrab.

" Otakku masih berada di tempatnya, nah lebih baik sekarang kalian mandi dan berganti pakaian. Ada hal yang ingin ku sampaikan pada kalian, ah mungkin maksudku khusus untuk satu orang di antara kalian. " Ucap manager hyung.

" Apa itu? " si maknae nampak tertarik.

" Mandilah dulu Moonkyu. Nanti akan ku sampaikan. " manager memberi gesture mengusir dengan tangannya. Dan keempat orang itu pun melesat pergi tanpa protes.

Controversy, boyband yang sekarang berada di puncak karir itu memang memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat. Hingga jarang sekali melihat mereka bisa duduk bersantai seperti sekarang ini. Sang leader sekaligus member tertua, Ravi, duduk dengan santai di sofa tunggal sambil menatap ke arah televisi yang kebetulan sedang menayangkan sebuah acara musik, yang mana boyband junior mereka, Exo, yang mendapatkan banyak perhatian sejak lagu debut mereka wolf meledak di pasaran.

" Wow... Yang rambut pelangi cantik sekali, apa dia benar benar namja? " Tangan Ravi dengan iseng mencomot keripik kentang yang ada di pangkuan maknae di grup mereka, Moonkyu yang duduk berselonjor di lantai dekat sofa tempatnya duduk.

" Hyung jangan ambil punyaku. " protes Moonkyu. Namun protesan itu tidak berlanjut saat Ravi menatapnya dengan mata melotot. Percayalah, Ravi yang sedang melotot adalah hal terakhir yang diinginkan oleh semua orang, khusus nya sang maknae.

" Ku dengar dia lebih muda dua tahun dari Jongin dan Moonkyu. " Taemin, hyung tertua kedua dengan santai menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa tepat di samping Jongin yang duduk bersila di atas sofa sambil memainkan game di hapenya.

Ravi kembali menatap ke arah televisi. " Aku pikir dia yang paling menarik di grupnya, apa dia visual? "

" Ku dengar begitu, tapi hati hati kalau mendekatinya. "

" Memangnya kenapa Tae hyung, apa dia bisa berubah menjadi monster menyeramkan seperti Ravi hyung saat sedang marah? " Tanya Moonkyu polos.

Pletakk

" Aww, mianhe hyung... " Moonkyu meringis sambil mengusap keningnya yang merah. Ia menatap takut takut pada Ravi yang kembali memasang raut wajah datar.

" Ekhem... " Manager hyung yang baru muncul dari dapur segera mencoba menarik perhatian anak asuhnya.

" Hyung... Apa yang kau ingin katakan pada kami? " melupakan rasa sakitnya, Moonkyu menatap manager hyung yang duduk di sofa tunggal lainnya dengan penuh antusias.

" Karena kalian sudah bekerja keras untuk menyelesaikan tour konser kalian. Management memberikan masa liburan selama sebulan. " Ucap manager hyung dengan bangga.

" Yes, akhirnya aku bisa berkencan. " Taemin.

" Aku ingin liburan ke luar negeri. " Moonkyu.

" Ah, aku harus mulai memikirkan untuk mencari pacar baru. " Ravi.

" Baguslah, aku bisa tidur sepuasnya sekarang. " Jongin.

" Tunggu, aku belum selesai bicara. Setelah sebulan kalian akan disibukkan dengan persiapan album baru dan... Liburan ini hanya khusus untuk Ravi, Moonkyu dan Taemin. "

" Lalu aku? " Tanya Jongin bingung.

" Kau punya job baru Jongin. " Jawab manager.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. " Hanya aku? "

" Ya, pihak management sudah terlanjur menandatangi kontrak itu atas namamu. " Jelas manager.

" Baiklah, jadi aku harus main drama atau apa? " Tanya Jongin.

" Bukan, ini acara variety show. Apa kau tau acara Oh My Baby? "

Jongin menggeleng. " Acara seperti apa itu? "

" Bukankah itu acara dimana kau akan di pasangkan dengan seorang celebrity lain, kemudian pura pura menikah dan mengasuh seorang bayi? " tanya Taemin.

" Mwo? " Jongin memelototkan matanya.

" Ha ha ha ha... " Tawa Moonkyu meledak seketika. " Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Jongin mengasuh seorang bayi. "

Plakk

" Panggil aku hyung, bodoh. " Perintah Jongin.

Moonkyu mendengus kesal. " Kau hanya lebih tua sebulan dariku, Kim. "

" Terserahmu. " ucap Jongin dengan nada datar. " Hyung kau tau kan aku tidak pernah dekat dengan anak kecil. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengasuhnya? "

" Kau tidak akan sendirian Jongin. Ada pasanganmu yang akan membantumu. "

" Jadi... Siapa pasanganku hyung? " Tanya Jongin antusias.

" Kau akan tau besok. Sekarang iatirahatlah kau akan mulai syuting besok. " Sahut manager.

Jongin mengerang pelan. " Kalau dia jelek, aku berjanji akan menendangmu hyung. "

" Kau tak akan menyesal saat melihatnya nanti. " Ucap manager sambil mengedipkan matanya.

" Atau mungkin... " Ravi menatap kearah Jongin sambil menyeringai. " Dia yang akan menyesal saat bertemu dengan tampang menyeramkan milikmu. "

Jongin mendengus pelan. " Apa kau tidak pernah berkaca hyung ? Wajahmu jauh lebih menyeramkan dari milikku. " visual grup itu melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah Ravi sebelum melangkah menuju kamarnya.

' _Oh My Baby ya ? Aku pikir ini cukup menarik_. Batin Jongin.

.

.

.

" Coba kau ulangi sekali lagi hyung ? Apa aku yang salah dengar? " Chanyeol memandang serius kearah Im HyunKyun, manager grup Exo yang ia pimpin.

" Tidak, kau tidak salah dengar. "

" Tapi kenapa harus maknae. Hyung tidak berpikir bagaimana bisa bayi merawat bayi. " Protes Chanyeol.

Hyunkyung hyung hanya bisa nyengir. " Pihak management sendiri yang memilih Sehun. Aku tak bisa menolaknya. "

Chanyeol melirik ke arah maknae mereka yang sedang bermanja manja di pangkuan Suho, guardian Exo yang juga berperan sebagai ibu di dalam grup.

" Mommy ayo beli bubble tea. " rengek Sehun manja.

" Diamlah maknae, apa kau kelebihan energi ? Aku bahkan merasa tubuhku akan remuk. " ucap Baekhyun. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya di karpet hingga menubruk tubuh Chen yang berbaring telentang di sampingnya.

" Aww, kakimu menabrak asetku cabe. " Chen mengeluh sambil menampar pantat Baekhyun.

" Kyaaaaaa, Chen mesum. Bagaimana kalau pantatku tidak seksi lagi. " ratap Baekhyun.

" Jangan berlebihan, pantatmu bahkan sedatar tembok. Apanya yang seksi. " Chen mendengus pelan. " Pantat Sehunie kita yang terbaik. " Chen melirik ke arah Sehun yang dengan cepat menutupi pantatnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Ah, kau benar Chen. Aku jadi ingin menggigit pantatnya yang kenyal itu. " Goda Baekhyun.

Sehun yang mendengar langsung melompat dari tempatnya dan berlari ke arah Chanyeol. " Daddy... Tolong Hunnie, mereka mau menggigit pantat Hunnie. " jeritnya.

Chen dan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata mereka dengan malas. " Dasar pengadu. " ucap mereka kompak.

" Yak kalian jangan ganggu maknae lagi. " Chanyeol melotot kearah Chen dan Baekhyun.

" Ya ya ya, aku janji tidak akan mengganggunya selama... Semenit. " gumam Baekhyun.

Sehun mencibirkan bibirnya.

" Berhentilah menggoda adikmu. " Suho menegur kedua biang onar yang masih berbaring santai itu.

" Ne mommy... " ucap keduanya kompak.

" Dan hyung, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi hingga mukamu kusut begitu. " Lanjut Suho.

Chanyeol menatap Suho sejenak lalu menggeleng pelan. " Sajangnim ingin Sehun ikut sebuah acara variety show. "

" Wah, apa kita akan membintangi acara kita sendiri? " tanya Baekhyun.

" Bukan kita tapi hanya Sehun. " ralat Chanyeol.

" Eh, Hunnie tidak mau. " tolak Sehun.

" Tapi kontraknya sudah di tanda tangani atas namamu Sehuna. " manager hyung menyela.

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya dengan murung. Ini pertama kalinya ia akan ikut sebuah acara sendirian. Apa ia bisa ?

" Acara apa itu hyung? " tanya Suho penasaran.

" Oh My Baby. "

" Apa? " Baekhyun dan Chen langsung duduk dengan tegak. " Sehun bahkan baru akan 19 tahun tiga bulan lagi dan ia harus menjadi suami atau istri mungkin dari acara itu. " protes Chen.

" Dengan siapa Sehunie akan berpasangan. Yeoja seksi? " tanya Baekhyun semangat. " Mungkin Hyuna? "

Manager hyung menggeleng. " Mereka hanya bilang kalau itu member dari sebuah boyband dan tidak mengatakan nama grupnya. Dan Sehun kau besok harus pergi kesana tanpa di temani yang lain. Karena hyung hyungmu juga mempunyai jadwal di tempat lain. "

" Jadi aku sendirian? " tanya Sehun.

" Aku akan menemanimu. " sahut manager hyung.

" Kira kira dari boyband mana ya? " gumam Baekhyun.

" Mungkin Suju atau Vixx. " ucap Chen.

" Ku rasa bukan. Apa itu Shinee? " tanya Chanyeol.

" Atau... " Suho menunjuk kearah televisi. Semua mata menatap kearah televisi. " Boyband papan atas yang mempunyai jumlah fans terbesar saat ini. Controversy. "

Semua berpandangan dengan tatapan menilai.

" Andwae... Aku tidak mau di pasangkan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Wajahnya seram hyung. " maknae cantik itu menatap ngeri ke arah televisi. _Oh tidak, semoga bukan salah satu dari mereka_ , jerit hati Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap gelisah ke sana kemari mencoba mencari tahu siapa orang yang akan menjadi pasangannya di reality show. Saat ini ia berada di tepi pantai bersama dengan Hyunkyun hyung, managernya. Menunggu pasangannya yang katanya akan sedikit telat datangnya karena terjebak macet. Sehun mengamati penampilannya, sendal jepit, celana selutut dan kemeja berwarna putih. Ya, sesuai permintaan sutradaranya yang mengharuskan ia memakai pakaian berwarna putih.

" Hyung haruskah kita berdiam disini terus? " rengek Sehun pelan. Ia melirik kearah kameramen yang merekam segala gerak geriknya. Sehun melirik kulit putihnya yang mulai sedikit memerah. Lalu mendesah pelan.

" Sabarlah sebentar lagi. " guman manager hyung.

Tak jauh dari keduanya tampak empat orang namja sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama.

" Aku tak percaya ini, bukankah itu Sehun ? Jongin bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menggantikanmu? " Ravi menyenggol bahu Jongin pelan.

" Percaya diri sekali hyung, apa kau yakin dia akan mau denganmu? " ucap Jongin datar.

" Ha ha ha... Aku yakin dia akan ketakutan melihatmu hyung. " Taemin tertawa geli.

" Setidaknya aku harus mencoba, bukan? " Ravi nyengir sebelum melangkah mendekati Sehun dan managernya.

" Kau tak ingin menyusulnya? " tanya Moonkyu pada Jongin yang hanya menatap kearah Sehun.

" Aku ingin lihat apa reaksi Sehun saat melihat Ravi hyung. " sahut Jongin.

Diam diam namja itu tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi kaget Sehun saat melihat Ravi. " Dia benar benar lucu. "

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat Ravi mendekat. Tubuhnya mendadak gemetar, keringat dingin menetes di keningnya. Di sebelahnya Hyunkyun hyung ikut melongo.

" Hai Sehunie. " sapa Ravi dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya.

Sehun menatap takut takut, ia masih diam tanpa ingin menjawab. Pandangannya turun ke kemeja putih yang di kenakan Ravi. Putih ? Apa dia pasangannya ?

" Huwaaaaa... Hyuuunggg... Andwae... Ayo pulang, Hunnie tidak mau dengannya. Hiks... Hunnie takut... " Rengek Sehun.

Tangisan Sehun pecah dan namja imut itu segera melompat kegendongan Hyunkyun hyung.

Manager bertubuh kurus itu tampak panik. Ini siaran live dan Sehun langsung menangis saat pertemuan pertama. Apa ini akan berhasil.

" Err.. Maaf, apa aku mengagetkannya? " Ravi tampak canggung.

" Tentu saja, wajahmu kan menyeramkan hyung. " Moonkyu yang menghampiri mereka bersama Jongin dan Taemin langsung menjawab.

Pletakk

" Aku tidak bertanya padamu bocah. " Geram Ravi.

Jongin memperhatikan pasangannya yang masih sesenggukan di pelukan managernya.

" Sepertinya ada sedikit salah paham di sini. Pasangan Sehun bukan Ravi hyung, jadi bisakah kau berhenti menangis. " Taemin menggaruk kepalanya, merasa aneh melihat Sehun yang masih terisak dan tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya pada mereka.

" Benarkah? " Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung melepaskan pelukan di tubuh Manager nya dan menatap kearah Taemin dengan raut wajah menggemaskan.

" Tentu saja aku tidak bohong. Pasanganmu itu dia. " Ucap Taemin sambil menunjuk ke arah Jongin.

Sehun menatap kearah yang di tunjuk Taemin. Seorang namja bertubuh paling tinggi di antara yang lain. Berkulit tan, mengenakan kaos putih lengan pendek, celana jins selutut dan sandal jepit yang sama dengannya. Sesaat Sehun terpaku melihat wajahnya atau mungkin rambut silvernya yang mencuat tidak beraturan itu. Oh, inikah dia pasangannya ? Kepala Sehun terasa pening pandangannya menghitam dan...

Brukk

Oke, seorang Oh Sehun sukses pingsan di hari pertama siaran live acara reality show saat bertemu pasangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini absurd banget yeee hahahaha

Okehhh si Killa adekku lagi tergila gila ama Taeoh karena kangen makanya terciptalah ff ini.

Ada yang berminat ama kegilaan Kaihun with Taeoh?

Tenang FF lain masih tetep lanjuttttt


	2. Chapter 2

OH MY BABY

.

.

Cast : KaiHun with Taeoh

.

Genre Fluff, Romance

.

Rated T

.

Gabungan Oh My Baby ama We Got Married

.

Author KILLA8894

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 2

.

Pagi ini Sehun terlihat tidak bersemangat untuk melanjutkan syuting mereka yang sempat tertunda dikarenakan dirinya yang pingsan. Oke, ini terdengar memalukan dan begitu melukai harga diri Sehun yang mengaku bahwa dirinya MANLY. Camkan itu MANLY.

Walau hal itu langsung di bantah oleh Suho dan Chanyeol, sang Mommy dan Daddy di grup mereka. Dan tentunya duo trouble maker yang lain juga setuju. Kenapa keempatnya menolak mengatakan Sehun manly?

" Tidak ada namja sejati yang masih minta peluk dan di nina bobokan saat mau tidur. " Suho.

" Yeah, dia terlalu atau mungkin manly nya sudah terlewat overdose hingga menyeberang jalanpun tidak berani sendiri. " Chanyeol.

" Tidak ada namja manly yang makannya masih minta di suapi. " Baekhyun.

" Dia bahkan masih minta di buatkan susu, pagi, siang dan malam. " Chen.

Jadi di manakah letak kemanlyan seorang Oh Sehun ? Entahlah tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu kecuali Sehun sendiri tentunya.

Dan bicara soal Sehun yang pingsan kemaren. Maknae imut itu sukses membuat para hyungnya heboh.

" Kau tidak perlu syuting lagi Sehuna biar aku yang bilang pada PD- nim. " ucap Baekhyun terlampau bersemangat.

Sehun cemberut. " Tapi ini reality show pertamaku hyung. " protesnya.

" Memangnya siapa yang menjadi pasanganmu hingga kau pingsan begitu melihatnya? " tanya Chen penasaran.

" Member Controversy hyung, namanya Kim Kai. " Rengut Sehun.

" Mwooo... Controversy? " Chanyeol langsung tersedak kopi yang diminumnya.

" Ya, bagaimana bisa maknae imut kita harus berpasangan dengan boyband dengan anggota menyeramkan itu. Pantas saja Sehunie pingsan. " ucap Baekhyun.

" Memangnya yang mana orangnya? " tanya Suho. Ia menunjuk ke arah tv yang kebetulan menayangkan sebuah acara dengan boyband Controversy sebagai bintang tamunya.

Sehun menoleh kearah televisi dan menunjuk ke arah namja yang duduk di tengah. " Itu yang rambutnya silver hyung. "

" Ah paling juga menyeram... Kyaaaaaa... Omona... Dia tampan sekali. " Teriak Baekhyun.

Semua mata menatap kearah Baekhyun yang tiba tiba berubah sikap seperti fangirl diluar sana.

" Sehunie kau harusnya bersyukur bisa berpasangan dengannya. Ya Tuhan, aku iri dengan wajah tampan dan kulit seksinya. " Ucap Baekhyun kagum.

" Justru karena itu hyung. " gumam Sehun teramat pelan. " Karena dia terlalu tampan dan juga tampilannya... Mengerikan. " Dibagian akhir Sehun sedkit menurunkan nada suaranya.

" Kau bicara sesuatu Sehunie? " tanya Suho.

" Tidak apa apa mom. " ucap Sehun.

Saat itu pintu depan dorm mereka terbuka menampilkan sesosok tubuh kurus milik manager mereka.

" Sehuna kau sudah siap, kita harus berangkat sekarang. "

Dengan tak bersemangat Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. " Aku siap hyung. "

.

.

.

Jongin melirik ke arah namja yang berjalan di sampingnya. Saat ini keduanya sudah mulai kembali syuting dan Jongin sengaja mengajak Sehun ke sebuah restoran untuk makan siang. Namun entah apa yang terjadi sepanjang jalan Sehun terus saja menundukkan kepalanya.

" Sehun- ssi kau sakit? " Tanya Jongin.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, masih enggan untuk sekedar menatap wajah Jongin.

" Kau takut denganku? " Tanya Jongin lagi.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya terlihat ragu untuk bicara. " Maaf hyung. "

" Kenapa minta maaf? " Jongin mengerutkan dahinya.

" Kemaren aku mengacaukan syutingnya dan sebenarnya... "

" Apa? " Sela Jongin.

" Aku malu karena kemaren... "

Jongin tersenyum geli. " Kau malu karena pingsan ? Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku, apa begitu menyeramkan? "

" Tidak hyung. " Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. " Hyung tampan tapi... "

" Tapi... "

" Hunnie tidak suka melihat penampilan hyung. Kemaren Hunnie kaget hingga pingsan. " tanpa sadar Sehun mengeluarkan aegyonya.

Untuk sesaat Jongin terpana melihat Sehun. _Cantik_ , pikirnya. Kembali soal penampilan, Jongin merasa tak ada yang salah dengan itu.

" Rambut hyung mirip dengan bulu landak di kebun binatang. " Polos Sehun.

Jongin nyengir. Oke, ia memang suka membiarkan rambutnya mencuat kemana mana. ( bayangin Jongin di era Overdose ). Tapi itu bukan jaminan dirinya akan terlihat menyeramkan bukan. Para fansnya mengatakan kalau dia terlihat makin manly dengan tampilan seperti itu. Sekali lagi ini Oh Sehun, namja manis yang menjadi pasangannya di acara ini, bukan para fans yang akan terus menyanjungnya dengan apapun yang ia lakukan. Sehun berbeda, ia seseorang yang jujur mengungkapkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Namja yang tampil dengan segala kepolosan dan keluguan itu, Jongin pikir ia cukup menyukainya.

Sehun mendongak, menatap kearah Jongin saat namja tampan itu menautkan jemari mereka.

" Hyung... "

" Ayo mulai lebih akrab dari sekarang. Kita akan terus bersama untuk tiga bulan ini. Jadi kau harus membiasakan dirimu denganku. " ucap Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum manis. " Kajja hyung, aku lapar. "

Jongin balas tersenyum. Baru 5 menit yang lalu Sehun bersikap canggung padanya dan sekarang namja manis itu sudah berani menarik tangannya memasuki restoran.

" Kau ingin bayi namja atau yeoja? " Tanya Jongin.

" Uhh, apa? " tanya Sehun bingung.

" Untuk anak kita nanti kau ingin namja atau yeoja? " ulang Jongin. Saat ini keduanya sudah duduk santai di restoran, menunggu pesanan datang.

Pipi Sehun merona kemerahan. Anak kita ? Kenapa rasanya ini benar benar seperti anak mereka sendiri ?

" Umm, entahlah. " Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

Jongin tersenyum. " Kalau begitu kita akan menentukan bersama sama nanti. "

Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan pipi yang masih merona.

" Sehuna... " panggil Jongin.

" Ya... " Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya.

" Ku rasa aku orang yang beruntung bisa berpasangan denganmu. Kau menarik dan aku menyukainya. " ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Oh, tidak bisakah Jongin mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat pipi itu berhenti merona kemerahan.

.

.

.

.

" Kau yakin akan melakukan ini? "

PD- nim kembali bertanya pada Jongin yang sibuk memainkan hapenya.

" Tentu, sajangnim. " Jawab Jongin.

" Kapalnya sudah siap. Dan kita bisa mulai syuting sekarang? "

Jongin mengangguk, menyerahkan hapenya pada manager dan menatap ke arah kamera.

" 1... 2... 3... Camera... Action. " Teriak PD- nim.

Jongin berjalan dengan langkah santai menuju kamar tempat Sehun tidur sekarang. Ya, karena hujan lebat dan disertai badai petir semua pemain dan juga kru memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel dan tidak kembali ke Seoul.

Dan kru yang tadinya baru istirahat beberapa jam kembali harus bekerja saat Jongin mengutarakan idenya tentang syuting mereka. Dan karena sutradara setuju jadilah ia berdiri disini sekarang, di depan pintu kamar Sehun. Sang pemeran utama dalam rencana Jongin.

" Sehunie bukan orang yang mudah terbangun dari tidurnya. " Hyunkyun hyung, manajer Sehun berbicara dengan pelan.

" Aku mengerti karena aku juga type yang sama dengannya. Susah bangun saat sudah tertidur. " balas Jongin. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sehun dengan pelan.

Setelah menyalakan lampu diiringi dua orang kameramen Jongin melangkah menuju ranjang yang ditiduri Sehun.

Perlahan ia menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun. Sesaat Jongin menahan napas. Sehun hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran di tubuhnya dan hotpants dengan warna yang sama. Hotpants itu hanya bisa menutupi separo dari paha mulusnya. Oke, kenapa Jongin merasakan kalau Sehun jauh terlihat seperti yeoja sekarang. Apalagi dengan rambut pelangi dan poninya yang berantakan itu. Sehun benar benar terlihat cantik. Tubuhnya juga terlalu ramping dan berlekuk untuk seorang namja.

Jongin kembali menyelimuti tubuh Sehun dan mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongan. Sehun menggeliat pelan, dan Jongin menepuk nepuk bokongnya. Sehun kembali diam, tidur.

" Ternyata kau lumayan berat juga ya Sehuna. " Jongin terkekeh pelan saat menggendong Sehun keluar dari kamar. Kedua kameramen itu masih terus mengikuti keduanya hingga keluar dari hotel itu dan terus berjalan hingga tiba di pelabuhan kecil di samping hotel di mana kapal pesiar yang disiapkan Jongin ditambatkan.

PD- nim tersenyum pada Jongin yang membawa Sehun hingga tiba di atas geladak kapal.

Masih ada waktu sebelum matahari terbit dan Jongin memilih menurunkan Sehun dari gendongannya dan memeluk tubuh yang masih tertidur itu. Sementara kapal itu perlahan mulai meninggalkan dermaga.

" Sehuna, wake up. Bangunlah... " bisik Jongin. Ia menepuk nepuk pelan pipi Sehun. Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Namja yang lebih mungil itu malah memeluk tubuh kekar Jongin.

Jongin menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun. Hingga namja manis itu melenguh pelan merasakan udara dingin menyapu kaki telanjangnya.

" Bangun Sehuna... " jemari Jongin mengelus pelan pipi chubby Sehun.

Sehun melenguh pelan sebelum dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

" Umm, Jongin hyung. " ucap Sehun dengan suara serak. Ia menatap bingung ke sekeliling. " ini di mana? "

" Kita di tengah laut sekarang. " Sahut Jongin santai.

" Laut.. Apa kita akan syuting di tengah laut? " Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Jongin tersenyum. " Kita sudah mulai syuting, Sehuna. "

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. " Dingin... "

" Maaf. Aku menjatuhkan selimutnya. " gumam Jongin. Ia menarik tubuh Sehun untuk lebih merapat ke tubuhnya.

" Sehuna... " Panggil Jongin lembut.

" Umm... " pelukan Jongin yang menghangatkan tubuhnya membuat Sehun kembali mengantuk.

" Sehuna, jangan tidur dulu. Lihatlah mataharinya sudah mulai terbit. Kau harus melihatnya. " bujuk Jongin.

" Indah... " ucap Sehun. Ia tersenyum, masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Pelukannya makin mengerat hingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka.

" Sehuna... "

" Humm, apa hyung... " mata Sehun masih tertuju pada matahari terbit.

" Will you marry me? "

Sehun tertegun sejenak. Tak menyangka kalau Jongin akan mengatakan itu, di sini, di atas geladak kapal. Dengan Jongin yang hanya mengenakan kaos putih dan celana hitam selutut plus sendal jepit dan juga dirinya sendiri yang baru Sehun sadari masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama saat tidur, kemeja putih dan hotpans separo paha, dan jangan lupakan, bertelanjang kaki.

Ia tersenyum manis. " I do, Jongin hyung. "

Mungkin ini bukan lamaran resmi karena mereka melakukannya demi acara, tapi ini sesuatu yang baru dan sangat berkesan untuk Sehun.

" Jongin hyung. " panggil Sehun.

" Ya... " Sahut Jongin.

" Gomawo, ini sangat berkesan untukku. "

Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun perlahan. " Kau tau ini hal paling memalukan yang pernah aku lakukan. Fansku pasti tak percaya aku bisa melakukan hal yang seperti ini. Tapi... "

" Apa hyung? "

" Tapi aku tak menyesalinya karena itu dirimu. " Lirih Jongin lembut.

Cupp

Di terangi cahaya matahari yang baru terbit, Jongin mencium sekilas bibir tipis Sehun.

" Ayo kita mulai peran kita, istriku. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Eaaaaa... Drama drama kekeke

Well, gimana yaaa kalo karakter Hunnie diubah duhhh ntar authornya kgk ngefeel lagi, jadi maaf kalau gak suka ama karakter Hunnie disini yang menye2 kita gak ngelarang kok kalo gak kepengen baca.

Makasih udah kasih saran, dan kami berterima kasih ama sarannya tapi maaf gak bisa ngubah karakter Hunnie krn authornya ngefeel bikin Hunnie yang manja.

Well, terlepas dari karakter Hunnie, ada yang masih minat ama FF ini? Kalau masih banyakkk yaaa dilanjut kalo gak yaaaa ppaiii ppaii


	3. Chapter 3

OH MY BABY

.

.

Cast : KaiHun with Taeoh

.

Genre Fluff, Romance

.

Rated T

.

Gabungan Oh My Baby ama We Got Married

.

Author KILLA8894

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 3

.

Baekhyun berulang kali menguap, dan ia memilih mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Chen. Ini masih pagi dan Exo sudah datang ke studio untuk syuting acara reality show, Oh My Baby, bersama boyband Controversy, sebagai komentator.

" Baek... " Suho menyenggol tubuh Baekhyun pelan. Ini acara live dan Baekhyun hampir tertidur, ia melirik kearah presenter yang mulai memperkenalkan member member Controversy.

" Mom, aku masih ngantuk. " rengek Baekhyun tak sadar diri kalau saat ini mereka sedang syuting live.

Suho menepuk jidatnya. Merasa malu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

" Mom? " Heechul, presenter acara ini mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun nyengir menyadari kesalahan kecilnya tadi. Ia menatap kearah Suho dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

" Iya, kami memanggilnya mommy di dorm. " Chen membantu Baekhyun yang tampaknya masih shock dengan apa yang ia ucapkan tadi.

" Kenapa kalian memanggilnya mommy? " Moonkyu yang sedari tadi duduk dengan bosan di ujung sofa segera memajukan badannya, merasa tertarik.

" Ya, aku pikir seorang namja tak akan suka kalau di panggil Mommy. " Leeteuk, presenter yang satunya lagi mengangguk setuju.

" Itu karena Suho mom, mengurus kami semua seperti seorang ibu yang merawat anak anaknya dengan baik. Ia bahkan sangat cerewet kalau itu mengenai kesehatan para member kami. " Jawab Chen.

" Bukankah leader kalian itu Chanyeol? " tanya Taemin, ia melirik kearah Ravi yang sedari tadi terus menerus menatap Suho tanpa peduli kamera yang berulang kali menyorot kearahnya.

" Ya, dan ia melakukan tugasnya dengan baik, dengan menjaga kami semua, tapi diluar itu, Suho mom lah orang yang merawat kami semua dengan sama baiknya. " Baekhyun tersenyum kearah kamera.

" Ya, karena itu kami memanggil Chanyeol hyung dengan sebutan Dad, dan Suho hyung dengan panggilan mom. " Chen tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

" Ah, jadi kalian memiliki sebuah keluarga yang lengkap di dorm. Dan sekarang adik bungsu kalian sudah menikah. " Ucap Heechul, mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya. " lalu bagaimana dengan Controversy ? apakah kalian menerapkan sistem yang sama? "

" Tidak... " ucap Moonkyu dengan cepat.

" Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Ravi hyung menjadi seorang ayah di dalam dorm kami. " Taemin menggedikkan bahunya.

" Dan mempunyai ibu seperti Taemin hyung itu buruk. " Sambung Moonkyu.

" Siapa juga yang mau memiliki anak sepertimu. " Sembur Ravi, matanya mendelik kearah maknae. " Dan aku tak akan mau menganggap Taemin sebagai istri, tapi kalau itu Suho aku mau mau saja. " Sambungnya dengan nada meyakinkan.

" Mwo... "

" ANDWAEEEE... " teriak Baekhyun. " Aku tak akan mau mempunyai Daddy seperti dia. " Dengan kurang ajarnya , ia menunjuk kearah Ravi. " Chan dad, jelas lebih baik. "

" Yak, aku juga tidak mau punya anak sepertimu. Cerewet." Balas Ravi.

"Apa kau bilang? " Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa dipangkuannya kearah Ravi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan bocah. " Ravi dengan geram bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah Baekhyun dan menjewer telinganya.

" Aww... daddy, help me... " teriak Baekhyun dengan suara memelas.

" Yak, jauhkan tanganmu dari Baekhyun. " Chanyeol ikut ikutan berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Ravi dan Baekhyun. Ia melepaskan tangan Ravi dari telinga Baekhyun dengan kasar.

" Aku hanya ingin memberi pelajaran padanya, untuk bersikap lebih sopan. " Ucap Ravi.

" Tapi jangan seperti itu juga. " Balas Chanyeol.

Ravi mencibir. "Kau tidak cocok berperan menjadi suami untuk Suho. Kalau sikapmu seperti ini. "

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. " Kau bahkan lebih kasar dariku."

Kedua leader bertubuh jangkung itu saling melotot, membuat kedua MC menepuk jidatnya. Okeh, ini acara live dan mereka semua bertingkah memalukan seperti ini, apa kata penonton nanti ?

Suho yang mulai menyadari situasi bisa berubah lebih buruk dari ini segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. " Kalian berdua hentikan sifat kekanakan seperti itu. " ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

" Wow, Suho memang istri idaman, aku tak keberatan kalau kau yang benar benar menjadi pasanganku. " Ravi menyeringai.

" Tidak akan ku biarkan. " Chanyeol menarik Suho ke dalam pelukannya di iringi sorakan Baekhyun dan Chen.

" Hidup Mommy dan Daddy... Ayo berjuang Dad... " Seru Baekhyun sambil melompat lompat di sofa.

" Akhh... Mommy dan Daddy sweet sekaliiiii... " Chen menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipinya.

Heechul dan Leeteuk menepuk jidat mereka bersamaan. Okeh, acara live ini mulai terlihat semakin kacau dan norak karena kelakuan bintang tamunya yang begitu parah. Apakah ini kelakuan asli para anggota boyband terkenal seperti mereka ?

" Bisakah kalian diam, dan kita bisa menonton pasangan baru yang akan kami tayangkan di layar? " Leeteuk bahkan harus berteriak untuk mengatasi keributan Di sana.

Chen yang lebih dulu tersadar segera menarik Baekhyun untuk turun dari atas sofa dan kembali duduk dengan rapi di samping Chanyeol yang memangku Suho.

" Chan hyung, lepaskan tanganmu. Aku bisa duduk sendiri. " ucap Suho, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar dengan erat di pinggangnya.

" Dan membiarkan Ravi mendekatimu. Andwae... Aku tidak mau. " tolak Chanyeol tegas.

Di seberang sofa Ravi mencibirkan bibirnya. " Hormatlah padaku bocah, aku lebih tua darimu. "

Chanyeol ingin membalas, namun Suho lebih dulu meletakkan Jari telunjuknya di bibir Chanyeol. " Diamlah. " bisiknya lirih.

" Ah, kenapa aku merasa pasangan di acara ini adalah Chanyeol dan Suho. " ucap Leeteuk.

" Jangan bermesraan di depan orang yang masih sendiri bocah. " geram Heechul.

Chanyeol nyengir dan Suho hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

" Ah, itu Jongin. " tunjuk Taemin kearah layar.

Semua mata segera tertuju kearah layar, yang mana sedang menampakkan Jongin berjalan menuju kearah sebuah kamar.

" Apa itu kamar Sehun? " tanya Baekhyun.

Tak ada yang menjawab karena seisi studio sedang terpaku melihat pemandangan Jongin yang membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun.

" Wow, itu benar benar tubuh seorang namja? " tanya Moonkyu dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

" Beruntungnya Jongin. Aku iri... Tubuhnya bahkan jauh lebih baik dari mantan yeojachinguku. " Heechul menggigit bibirnya.

" Seksi. " Leeteuk dan Taemin berucap bersamaan.

" Andwae... Bayiku. " ratap Suho.

" Ya Tuhan, kenapa mereka tidak menyensor bagian itu. " geram Chanyeol kesal.

" Ah, sudah ku duga, tubuh maknae kami yang terbaik. " Chen nyengir.

" Ah, aku tak menyangka Jongin bisa segentle itu menggendong Sehun. " celetuk Moonkyu.

Mereka kembali fokus ke layar. Dan ...

" Andwaeee..., first kiss maknae... " ratap Chen. " Hunnie selalu menolak ciuman dariku dan kenapa dia tidak menolak ciuman dari makhluk hitam itu. "

" Dia tidak hitam, tapi seksi. " bantah Baekhyun. " Ah, maknae, bolehkan kita tukar posisi, aku juga mau di cium Kai. "

" Bayiku... " ratap Suho.

" Aku tak percaya ini. Dia berani mencium Sehunie kita. " Chanyeol menunjuk kearah layar.

" Baekhyun dari pada kau mencium Jongin, kenapa tidak kau cium saja Ravi hyung." celetuk Taemin.

" Andwae, aku tidak mau. " tolak Baekhyun mentah mentah.

" Aku tidak keberatan. " balas Ravi. " Ya, walau aku masih berminat pada Suho. Tapi Baekhyun boleh juga. "

" Mati kau leader gila. " Baekhyun melompat dari duduknya, menghampiri Ravi dan segera memukulinya. " Aku tidak akan mau denganmu... "

" Aww, hentikan itu anak kecil. " Ravi berusaha menghindari serangan Baekhyun yang memukulinya dengan bantalan sofa.

" Ha ha ha... Kalau Ravi hyung dengan Baekhyun. Aku mau kok dengan Chen. " ucap Moonkyu.

" Apa kau bilang? " Chen menatapnya dengan murka.

Dduakk

Brugh

" Aww... Kenapa kau menendangku ." gerutu Moonkyu.

" Itu salahmu sendiri. " balas Chen.

" Kau merusak tatanan rambutku. " pekik Moonkyu. Secepatnya ia menerjang Chen dan keduanya berkelahi di lantai.

Heechul dan Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum kaku kearah kamera. Tak menyangka acara mereka berakhir kacau seperti ini.

" PD- nim, bisakah Anda mengusir mereka dari siaran live ini? "

Cara tercepat menghentikan kekacauan bukankah dengan mengusir mereka yang membuat suasana jadi kacau ? Dan MC kita terpaksa melakukannya sekarang..

.

.

.

Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil dengan perasaan bingung. Setelah acara lamaran dadakan dari Kai di atas kapal, begitu mereka kembali ke hotel, mandi dan berganti pakaian, namja tampan itu segera membawanya ke tempat ini.

Sebuah rumah dengan gaya minimalis bercat abu abu berdiri dengan kokoh di hadapannya. Ada kolam air mancur di halaman depan yang di kelilingi oleh berbagai tanaman bunga yang tampak begitu rapi. Di samping kanan rumah terdapat kolam renang yang tidak begitu besar dan di samping kiri rumah terdapat ayunan dan juga tempat duduk dan meja untuk bersantai. Tempat itu di kelilingi pohon palem yang membuat udara di sekitar begitu terasa sejuk.

" Ini rumah siapa? " tanya Sehun saat Kai sudah berada di sampingnya.

" Tentu saja ini rumah kita, chagiya. "

" Chagi? " ulang Sehun dengan bingung.

" Ne, karena kau istriku sekarang kau juga harus memanggilku yeobo. " Ucap Kai.

Sehun tampak tidak senang dengan itu. " Kenapa aku yang harus menjadi istri sih. Aku kan manly hyung. " omelnya.

" Oh ya? " Kai menyeringai pelan. Ia berjalan ke belakang Sehun dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher namja berkulit putih itu.

Kameramen melangkah mundur untuk memberi ruang yang cukup untuk mereka berdua.

" Kai hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? " Sehun tampak risih saat Kai mencium pundaknya.

" Mau bertaruh? " Tantang Kai.

" Apa? "

" Kalau kau memang manly, kau pasti bisa menggendong ku hingga mencapai pintu itu. Dan aku akan mengakui kekalahan ku. Tapi kalau kau kalah... "

Sehun menelan ludahnya, tangannya terkepal menahan rasa gugup. " Apa hyung? " suaranya nyaris tidak terdengar karena terlalu gugup.

" Kau harus mau aku panggil chagi. Bagaimana, deal? "

Sehun mencoba menguatkan mentalnya. Bibir Kai yang nyaris menempel di tengkuknya membuatnya nyaris tak bisa berpikir. " Deal. " ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Kai tersenyum dan ia mengeratkan tautannya di leher Sehun. " Kajja... "

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke belakang untuk menopang tubuh Kai yang jauh lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Demi Tuhan, Sehun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu jarang berolahraga, kenapa tubuh Kai terasa begitu berat untuknya ?

" Uhh, hyung berat. " Sehun mengeluh saat mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

" Kau menyerah? " bisik Kai.

" Tidak akan..." Sehun gengsi tentu saja. Namun tekadnya untuk menang tak sejalan dengan kenyataan. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, kakinya tersandung dan Sehun pun sukses terjatuh di halaman yang untungnya di lapisi rumput tebal yang di pangkas rapi.

Namja manis itu merasakan napasnya tercekat saat merasakan beban tubuh Kai yang menimpa tubuhnya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Kai.

" Bisakah hyung menyingkir ? Tubuh hyung berat. " Pinta Sehun.

" Katakan dulu kalau kau menyerah dan panggil aku yeobo. "

Sehun mendengus kesal. " Baiklah... Baiklah... Yeobo, bisakah kau menyingkir sekarang. Kau berat sekali. "

Kai tersenyum, ia mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Sehun sebelum menyingkir dari atas tubuh Sehun dan membantu istri virtualnya itu bangun.

" Aww... Punggungku... " keluh Sehun.

Tanpa mengucapkan apa apa Kai langsung menggendong Sehun dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Kedua kameramen itu tidak ikut masuk karena memang di dalam sudah di pasang kamera di mana mana.

" Yeobo... Lepaskan aku... " rengek Sehun.

" Tidak sayang, bukankah kau bilang kalau punggungmu sakit. " balas Kai.

Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada dua buah kamar yang dilengkapi kamar mandi dan satu ruang kerja. Satu dapur dan ruang makan sekaligus ruang bersantai serta satu ruang tamu dan garasi yang cukup menampung dua buah mobil.

" Aku tak tau seleramu seperti apa, jadi aku memilih sendiri rumah ini. " ucap Kai seraya membaringkan tubuh Sehun di atas kasur king size di kamar yang akan mereka tempati berdua di rumah ini.

" Rumahnya bagus, aku suka. "

Kai berbaring di samping Sehun dan menarik namja putih itu untuk berbaring di pelukannya. " Aku senang kalau kau suka. "

Sehun tersenyum, jujur saja ia merasa nyaman berbaring di pelukan Kai, dan matanya mulai menutup, bersiap untuk tidur.

" Chagiya. "

" Hmm... " gumam Sehun menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin.

" Apa kau ingin kita mencari anak untuk kita asuh sekarang? " tangan Kai mengelus lembut punggung Sehun.

Namja cantik itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Hunnie ngantuk... " rengeknya dengan nada manja.

Kai tertawa pelan. " Arra... Kita tidur dulu, nanti sore baru kita ke panti. "

" Kyaaaaaa... "

Sehun berteriak terkejut saat Kai mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas tubuh kekarnya.

" Yeobo... " Rengek Sehun.

" Jalja, chagiya. " bisik Kai lembut.

Sehun tersenyum manis. " Jalja.. "

Sehun bersiap untuk membaringkan kepalanya di dada Kai saat tangan namja itu menghentikannya.

" Apa? " tanya Sehun bingung.

" Poppo dulu chagiya. "

Dengan malu malu Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai dan...

Cup

" Good... Ayo kita tidur chagiya. " Kai mengeratkan pelukannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya di susul oleh Sehun.

.

.

.

" Yeobo... Palli... " Sehun menarik tangan Kai dengan tak sabar memasuki panti asuhan tempat mereka akan memilih bayi atau mungkin anak kecil yang akan mereka asuh.

" Iya, sebentar sayang. " Kai berjalan dengan santai mengikuti langkah tak sabaran istrinya.

Sore ini keduanya nampak segar mengenakan pakaian berwarna senada, biru bergaris putih dan juga celana jins selutut. Jangan lupakan keduanya kompak mengenakan sendal jepit yang sama. Sedikit mengejutkan memang karena baru hari ini keduanya mengetahui kalau mereka ternyata sama sama suka memakai sendal jepit saat sedang bersantai.

" Yeobo.. " Sehun merengek, ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan muka cemberut. " Palli... "

Kai terkekeh pelan melihat istrinya yang tampak begitu menggemaskan.

Cup

Dengan kurang ajar ia mengecup bibir Sehun sebelum merangkul pinggang ramping namja cantik itu dan membawanya menemui ibu pengasuh di sana.

Setelah berbicara singkat tentang maksud kedatangan mereka ketempat itu. Ibu panti itupun segera mengajak mereka berkeliling untuk melihat anak anak panti.

" Yeobo... Apa kita harus memilih anak yeoja ? Aku sering melihat pakaian yang lucu lucu untuk anak yeoja. " Sehun melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Kai masih dengan matanya yang melihat kesana kemari.

" Tidak. Kau tau aku bukan orang yang bisa mengasuh anak kecil. Dan ku rasa yeoja akan lebih merepotkan dari namja. " tolak Kai.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Iya sih, tapi... Ah, bagaimana kalau yang itu. " Sehun menunjuk ke arah seorang anak kecil berusia sekitar 4 tahun yang berlari mengejar bola tak jauh dari mereka.

Kai menatap sekilas lalu menggeleng. " Terlalu hyperactive. Bagaimana kalau yang itu? "

Sehun mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Kai. Ia cemberut. Yang benar saja. Kau ingin memilih seorang anak yang terlihat seperti kutu buku itu ? Sehun tak akan mau.

" Shireo. "

"Kenapa? dia terlihat pendiam dan penurut. Pasti tak akan susah merawatnya. " Ucap Kai.

" Tapi aku tidak mau. " tolak Sehun.

" Ya sudah ayo kita cari lagi. "

Setelah sejam lebih berkeliling, keduanya belum juga menemukan seorang anak yang mereka inginkan.

" Kakiku pegal. " keluh Sehun. Tak sadar kalau sekarang kameramen mereka sudah berkeringat begitu banyak karena harus terus memegang kamera tanpa istirahat dikarenakan dirinya yang begitu antusias kesana kemari tadi.

" Sini aku gendong. " Kai segera jongkok dan menggendong tubuh Sehun di belakangnya.

" Hiks... Apa kita tidak akan menemukan bayi yang akan kita asuh? " Sehun mulai terisak di punggung Kai.

" Sabar sayang... "

" Hiks, tapi kita sudah berkeliling tempat ini dan tidak menemukannya. " Sehun merengek lagi.

" Kau mau minum ? Mungkin setelah minum tenaga istriku yang cengeng ini akan pulih. "

Kai dapat merasakan Sehun yang mengangguk di punggungnya dan dengan itu iapun membawa Sehun ke arah dapur.

" Masih haus? " tanya Kai saat Sehun sudah menghabiskan segelas air putih.

Sehun menggeleng. Wajahnya masih agak murung karena belum menemukan anak yang mereka inginkan.

" Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa kau merasa lapar lagi setelah menghabiskan makananmu, Taeoh- ya. "

Sepasang suami istri virtual itu menoleh kearah pintu dapur saat seseorang yang mereka yakini sebagai suster perawat datang membawa seorang anak kecil di gendongannya.

Keduanya sempat tertegun saat melihat anak di gendongan suster itu menoleh dan tersenyum memamerkan gigi atasnya yang baru tumbuh empat dan gigi bawahnya yang berisi dua gigi.

" Kyaaaaaa... Kyeopta... " teriak Sehun.

" Bayi yang cute. "

Keduanya saling pandangan lalu tersenyum. " Kita pilih dia. " ucap mereka bersamaan.

Name : Kim Taeoh

Age : 1 tahun 8 bulan

Secara resmi kini menjadi anak angkat pasangan Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Sehun menyamankan posisi berbaring di pelukan Kai di atas kasur king size mereka. Ini sudah larut malam dan mereka sedang beristirahat setelah seharian syuting.

" Kau sedang melihat apa? " tanya Kai, mengintip sejenak Sehun yang sedang sibuk dengan tabnya.

" Hanya melihat komentar fans tentang kita. " Sahut Sehun.

" Mana, sini aku juga mau lihat. "

Kai bergeser untuk duduk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal dan menarik Sehun ke pangkuannya. Sehun tidak protes dan ia menyerahkan tabnya ke tangan Kai. " Kita baca sama sama. "

Guest 1 : Wkwkwkk, Sehunie pingsan di saat pertemuan pertama sama Jongin, wkwkwk... # penonton dan Monggu ngakak # HAHAHAHA Sehunie unyu2 gini ya, masa di suruh mengasuh bayi, yang ada dia harus di asuh. Kekekee...

Guest 2 : Aku tidak suka. Acara apa ini ? Kenapa Kai kami yang tampan harus berpasangan dengan anak kecil sok cantik itu ?

Guest 3 : Baru juga ketemu Sehun udah pingsan apa lagi nanti ? Woah ga kebayang :v ' Bayi ' ngurus bayi, apa bisa ? Apalagi si Jongin yang bilang gak suka ma anak kecil. Kolaborasi yang luar biasa.

Guest 4 : Wow, Hunnie lucuuu aaah kyeoptaaa. Mau aku bawa Hunnienya, tapi apa harus karungin bareng Jongin. Kekekekekeeeee

Guest 5 : Andwaeeee... Kenapa harus Kai ? Dia tidak pantas dipasangkan dengan Sehun. Jelek.

Guest 6 : Kai hitam dan pesek. Sedangkan Sehun begitu sempurna. Menggelikan. Apa tidak ada orang yang lebih baik untuk Sehun.

Guest 7 : aku rasa, aku jatuh cinta dengan couple KaiHun. Keduanya cocok.

Guest 8 : Wow, bagaimana bisa Kai berpasangan dengan orang yang tingkahnya kekanakan seperti itu. Bodoh pula, apa yang bisa diharapkan darinya. Kai berhentilah ikut acara itu dengannya.

Guest 9 : Hun sini Hun, Noona karungin # plakk unyu aned chiii hahaha suka deh Hunhun yang kayak gini, bikin emezz

Guest 10 : Saoloh pengen mereka beneran real. Wkwk

Guest 11 : MANLY dari mana coba ? Kamu itu cantik Hun, gak ada manly nya aigooooo... Yes, sudah mulai syuting.. Gak sabar pengen lihat moment KaiHun.

Guest 11 : kyaaa... Ini kenyataan banget tuh KaiHun... Berasa bukan syuting. Hahahaha...

Guest 12 : Sehunie besok besok kamu jangan kek anak kecil ya buat Jongin! Kamu harus bangun pagi, nyiapin sarapan, ngurusin anak kek eomma eomma di luar sana. Jongin pasti bangga punya istri kek Thehun.

Guest 13 : Benar benar menjengkelkan kalau punya istri seperti Sehun. Sifatnya mirip anak kecil dan aku membencinya.

Guest 14 : Aduduh mereka manis banget, duh jiwa KaiHun ship gue makin menjadi. Aaaaaa... So sweet banget, alamak gue senyum senyum sendiri jadinya. Awawawawaw... Sehun kiyutnya kebablasan. Jadi pengen gue karungin bawa ke KUA terdekat. Hehe... # dipenggal Jongin.

Sehun menatap Kai yang meletakkan tab miliknya ke atas meja nakas.

" Hyung... " panggilnya pelan. Oke, ini bukan saat syuting jadi Sehun bisa kembali memanggil Kai dengan Sebutan hyung.

" Apa? " Kai kembali memeluk tubuh Sehun yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi favoritnya sekarang ini.

" Apakah aku cantik ? Kenapa mereka mengatakan aku cantik dan komentar negatif itu... "

Cup

" Jangan pikirkan komentar negatif, hanya pikirkan aku dan Taeoh. Dan Sehun... "

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun.

" Apa? " tanya Sehun pelan.

" Kau memang cantik. "

Cup

Kai mengecup kening Sehun. " Ayo kita tidur. "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang merasa familiar dengan komen di atas ? Reviews kalian yang terpilih akan aku share di sini. Jadi please reviews ya...

NOTE MOHON DIBACA DAN DIPAHAMI.

Begini bukannya Killa gak mau nerima kritik tapi cobalah realistis dikit yaa, Killa baru belajar nulis dan ngebangun karakter baru yang sudah dibentuk dari awal cerita itu akan susah buat diubah. Otomatis pasti harus ngerombak secara keseluruhan ide cerita .

Jadi mohon pengertian buat readers semua, bukannya gak mau nerima kritik.

Kalau gak terima Sehun menye2 manja dsb. Silahkan close FF ini, gak sulit kan. Tolong jangan inbox dengan kata2 kasar. Bangun mood buat nulis itu susah, gak semudah baca. Jadi tolong saling menghargai. Kalo mau kasih saran atau kritik silahkan tapi pakailah bahasa yang sopan.

Oke, kalo masih pengen lanjut tolong review dan mohon sekali lagi jangan minta untuk ngubah karakter. Kalau banyak yg gak nrima, FF OMB ini gak bkln di post di FFN lgi nnti bkln di post di Wordpress dgn password. Jadi nanti, bagi yg berminat baca Sehun menye aza dikasih passwordnya.

Maaf, kalau ada yang gak trima ama statement diatas, soalnya lama2 kesel juga dpt inbox kata2 kasar.

Terima kasih buat yang selalu review, yang udah ngasih saran dan kritik dengan kata kata sopan.


	4. PEMBERITAHUAN

Anyeong Readers...

Maaf ini bukan update.

Cuma mau tanya kalo aku tetep post FF Kaihun kira2 masih banyak yang mau baca gak?

Well, situasi emang masih panas sich karena masalah dating Kai ama Krystal. Tapi kalo kalian emang bener Kaihun shipper sejati pasti tau ada yang ganjal dari berita dating itu..

kekeke aku gak masalah sich ama berita dating itu dan aku tetep cinta ama KaiHun apapun yang terjadi. tapi aku juga gak bakalan ngebash siapapun.

Jadi, tolong kasih review yaaa.. apa masih banyak yang minat kalo aku post FF KaiHun, kalo masih banyak yang minat aku bakalan update beberapa FF ku yang masih ongoing.


	5. Chapter 4

OH MY BABY

.

.

Cast : KaiHun with Taeoh

.

Genre Fluff, Romance

.

Rated T

.

Gabungan Oh My Baby ama We Got Married

.

Author KILLA8894

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 4

.

" Bukankah mereka terlihat tidak canggung saat bersama? " Ucap Heechul sambil mengunyah permen karet.

" Benar. Padahal mereka adalah pasangan yang paling tidak di setujui fans. Kai yang populer dan idaman seluruh korea di pasangkan dengan member boyband rookie yang namanya belum banyak di kenal orang. " Leeteuk mengangguk setuju.

" Menakjubkan, melihat bagaimana fanwar di antara fans yang tidak setuju hingga saat ini. Harusnya rating acara ini tidaklah merajai seluruh acara di televisi. " Heechul mengambil permen karet baru dan membuang yang lama.

" Tapi Kaihun bisa membuktikan pada fans kalau mereka bisa menciptakan chemistry yang kuat dan Kai... ku rasa dia berbakat menjadi suami idaman yang sempurna. Dia sangat perhatian pada Sehun. Bagaimana menurut kalian? " Leeteuk menoleh pada dua boyband yang masih berada di studio mereka saat ini dan matanya melotot melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Heechul bahkan sampai menyemburkan permen karet di mulutnya.

Benarkah itu kumpulan anak-anak idol yang banyak di puja fans di seluruh dunia ? Kenapa sekarang mereka malah terlihat seperti anak gelandangan yang tersesat ?

Di mulai dari anak Exo yang terlihat membentuk kumpulan mereka sendiri, dengan Baekhyun yang berbaring telentang di lantai berbantalkan paha Chanyeol yang duduk bersandar di samping kaki Suho yang duduk santai di Sofa tunggal, tangan Chanyeol melingkar posesif di kaki ramping Suho dan pipinya menempel dengan nyaman di paha namja mungil berstatus eomma di grup mereka tersebut. Sementara Chen tiarap di dekat kaki Suho dengan kaki Baekhyun yang menopang di atas punggungnya.

Berpindah ke sisi anak-anak Controversy. Di lantai tak jauh dari Chen. Taemin berbaring telentang dengan kaki dan tangan yang terentang serta mulut terbuka lebar. Namja cantik itu mendengkur dengan tidak elitnya. Di atas sofa lain, Ravi duduk dengan satu kaki naik ke atas sofa dan tangan kanannya sibuk menggaruk kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat bosan. Sementara sang maknae berjongkok di sisi meja sibuk menghitung jumlah kelopak bunga mawar di dalam vas bunga.

Leeteuk berdeham pelan. Mengisyaratkan kameramen untuk tidak terlalu mengekspos para member boyband yang mungkin terkena virus entah apa itu hingga tidak sadar dengan posisi mereka sendiri.

" Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian tentang couple kaihun ini? " Tanya Heechul.

" Aku sangat ingin bertemu langsung dengan Kai dan mungkin kalau beruntung bisa mematahkan hidungnya. Berani sekali dia mencium maknae kami. " Ucap Chanyeol. " Sehunie bukan anak anjing yang bisa di cium kapan saja. "

" Umm.. nyam... nyam... hidung Kai pesek... kau tak akan bisa mematahkannya dengan cepat... "

Semua menatap ke arah Taemin yang kembali mendengkur setelah mengucapkan kata itu.

" Err... apa dia selalu seperti itu? " Tanya Suho.

" Tentu saja. Dia bahkan sering berteriak saat tidur meminta kami melakukan ini itu. " Jawab Moonkyu.

" Aku tidak seperti dia, Suho- ya. Jadi kau tenang saja. " Ucap Ravi, matanya menatap intens ke arah Suho.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. " Dalam mimpimu. " Ucapnya dengan nada ketus.

" Yak, kalian berhenti membahas hal yang tidak penting dan fokus pada layar. " Heechul dengan tak sabaran menggebrak meja di depannya.

" Hei, ini acara live. " Ucap Leeteuk pelan.

Baekhyun berdeham pelan. " Aku rasa Kai keren, dia bisa menjaga Sehun kami dengan baik. Dan... aku iri kenapa bukan aku saja yang syuting dengannya. Kalau aku... aku tak keberatan dia menciumku setiap hari. " Cengiran Baekhyun di akhiri jitakan Chanyeol di dahinya.

" Jangan mesum begitu... " hardiknya.

Baekhyun memasang wajah cemberut. " Aku tidak mesum dad, aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan. Benar begitu kan mom? "

" Hmm... " Suho bergumam pelan.

" Hahaha... mom tidak menyukai Kai ya? " Chen tertawa sambil tangannya menyingkirkan kaki Baekhyun dari punggungnya.

" Dia... " Suho terdiam pelan.

Semua mata memandang ke arah Suho, menunggunya untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Dia... tampan... dan ku rasa aku menyukainya. " Suho tersenyum manis ke arah kamera.

" ANDWAEEEEEE... "

Dan teriakan Ravi dan Chanyeol mengisi keheningan studio yang sempat tercipta saat mendengar ucapan Suho.

" ouch, telingaku... " keluh Baekhyun. " Kalian kenapa sih. Kan wajar kalau aku dan mom menyukainya. "

" Suho hanya boleh menyukaiku. " Ucap Ravi dengan nada posesif.

" Huh, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya. " Balas Chanyeol.

" Ya, kenapa kalian malah seperti ini. " Gerutu Heechul, ia mengibaskan tangan ke arah kamera. " Err, bisakah kalian meng cut bagian ini? "

" Tentu saja tidak, ini kan acara live, bodoh. " Bisik Leeteuk pelan.

" Ayo Dad, pertahankan mom. " Baekhyun berdiri dan baru satu langkah berjalan ketika kakinya tersandung dan...

Brugh

Chu

Hening

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

" Baekki... " ucap Suho dengan nada tak percaya. " Kau mencium Chen? "

Ya, Baekhyun yang tersandung secara tidak sengaja malah jatuh menimpa tubuh Chen yang baru saja berbaring telentang hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Chen yang lebih dulu tersadar segera mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga jatuh terguling di sisinya.

" Wah, kalian terlihat cocok satu sama lain. " Ucap Moonkyu.

" Aku dengan dia ...? "

Baekhyun dan Chen saling pandang selama sedetik. " SHIREOOOOOO... "

Teriakan melengking kedua main vocal Exo itu sukses membuat semua yang ada di studio menutup telinga.

" AKU TIDAK MAU DENGANNYA. " teriak Baekhyun.

" AKU JUGA TIDAK SUDI DENGANMU. " Balas Chen.

Dan seisi studio kembali menutup telinga mendengar pertengkaran keduanya.

" Demi Tuhan, aku ingin mundur saja menjadi MC acara ini." Ratap Heechul. " Siapapun tolong gantikan aku... "

.

.

.

" Jadi...? "

Jongin bersandar di dinding di belakangnya, tatapannya lurus ke arah Sehun yang duduk di atas karpet lembut bersama dengan Taeoh.

" Jadi apa? " Sehun menyodorkan bebek karet ke tangan Taeoh.

" Bagaimana kita akan merawatnya. Aku tak pernah merawat bayi sebelumnya. "

" Aku juga begitu. Dan... " Sehun tersenyum manis ke arah Jongin. " Kau yang berperan sebagai eomma ya ... "

" Aku? " Jongin menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri. " Kenapa aku, kau jauh lebih cantik dariku. " Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di sampingnya. Ia mencolek pipi gembul Taeoh dan bayi itu menatapnya sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi bawahnya yang baru tumbuh dua. " Kyeopta... "

Sehun memajukan bibirnya. " Aku itu manly. Kau saja sana yang jadi eomma. "

" Oh ya, manly dari mana coba? "

" Itu... yak, Taeoh jangan masukkan mainan ke dalam mulutmu. " Sehun dengan cepat mengambil mainan bebek karet itu dari mulut Taeoh.

Taeoh menatap ke arah Sehun sebentar dengan tatapan datar sebelum bibirnya maju dan wajahnya berubah murung.

" Hiks... Hiks... Mma... " Taeoh mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sehun.

" Andwae... Andwae... Panggil appa Taeoh- ya, bukan eomma... " Ucap Sehun.

" Mma... " Taeoh masih terisak dan terus mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sehun yang menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat.

" Panggil appa... Appa... "

" Hiks, mma... " Taeoh merangkak ke arah Sehun dan naik ke pangkuannya.

" Yak, Taeoh- ya panggil hyung appa ne ... " pinta Sehun.

" Mma... "

Jongin terkikik pelan. " Tuh kan, chagiya, Taeoh saja tahu yang mana yang pantas di panggil eomma. "

" Itu karena dia belum bisa memanggil nama appa saja. " bantah Sehun. Ia menunduk ke arah Taeoh yang duduk manis di pangkuannya , tangan mungil itu sibuk bermain main di kaos yang di pakainya. " Jangan di tarik sayang. Nanti baju appa sobek. "

" Mma... " protes Taeoh saat Sehun menjauhkan tangannya.

" Panggil appa Taeoh- ya... "

" Mma... "

" Sudah ku bilang Taeoh tidak suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan appa. " Ucap Jongin.

Sehun memicingkan matanya. " Ku rasa itu juga akan berlaku padamu. " balasnya.

" Taeoh- ya... " panggil Jongin.

Taeoh menatap ke arah Jongin dengan mata tak berkedip selama beberapa detik.

" Apa dia takut padamu? " tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir.

" Entahlah, aku... "

" Ppa... "

" Eh.. " Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. " Apa? "

" Ppa... " Jari mungil Taeoh menunjuk ke arah Jongin.

Tawa Jongin meledak seketika begitu melihat wajah cemberut Sehun. Seakan mengerti suasana hati appanya yang bahagia. Taeoh ikut tertawa dan bertepuk tangan, badan mungilnya bergerak gerak dengan semangat di pangkuan Sehun.

" Ish, terus saja tertawa. Taeoh juga... " Sehun mengangkat Taeoh dari pangkuannya dan meletakkannya di hadapan Jongin.

Namja cantik itu baru ingin melangkah ketika Taeoh memegang kain celana yang di pakainya.

" Hiks... Mma... " Taeoh kembali terisak.

Sehun menghela napas lelah lalu membungkuk dan mengangkat Taeoh ke dalam gendongannya. " Arra... Kau boleh memanggilku eomma, tapi berhenti menangis... "

Bukannya berhenti, tangis Taeoh malah makin kencang, tangan mungil itu memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat.

" Yeobo- ya... " Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin dengan tatapan memelas.

Jongin hanya menggeleng dan menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung. " Aku juga tidak tahu chagiya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? "

" Ish, mana aku tahu... " Sehun menepuk nepuk pantat Taeoh dengan cukup keras, sebelum terdiam cukup lama ketika merasakan sesuatu. " Err... Kenapa aku merasa pantat Taeoh besar? "

" Mwo... " Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" Iya, pantatnya besar sekali. "

" Bukannya pantatmu yang besar? " Jongin berdiri dan menepuk pantat Sehun sekilas.

" Ish, aku bicara yang sebenarnya yeobo- ya... "

" Coba aku lihat. " Jongin menarik turun sedikit celana yang di pakai Taeoh dan mengintip isinya. " Chagiya... Ini... "

" Apa? " tanya Sehun penasaran. "pantatnya tidak bengkak kan? " Ia ikut mengintip isi di balik celana Taeoh. " Aku seperti pernah melihat yang seperti ini di iklan televisi. "

" Huh...? "

" Iklan popok bayi. " ucap Sehun.

" Hiks... Hiks... " Taeoh masih terus terisak. Dan Sehun kembali menepuk nepuk pantatnya.

" Sepertinya ia pipis di sana. Mungkin basah dan tidak nyaman... " ucap Jongin.

" Kalau begitu ayo kita buka. " Ajak Sehun.

Sehun segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan Taeoh di gendongan, sementara Jongin menyusul di belakangnya.

" Uhh.. Aku tidak pernah mengurus bayi sebelumnya dan sekarang aku takut kalau aku akan mencelakai Taeoh nantinya. " Sehun menurunkan Taeoh ke lantai kamar mandi dan membiarkan bayi gembul itu berpegangan padanya saat ia melepaskan celana dan juga popok dari kaki Taeoh. " Apa bajunya harus di buka juga? "

" Aku tidak tau, tapi mungkin tidak usah. Kau gulung saja bajunya ke atas agar tidak kena air. " Jongin membungkuk untuk mengambil popok bekas pakai, membungkusnya dengan plastik dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

" Bbek... " Jemari mungil Taeoh menunjuk ke arah bebek karet berwarna kuning yang ada di atas wastafel. Dengan langkahnya yang masih tertatih tatih Taeoh melangkah ke arah bebek mainan itu.

" Bersihkan dirimu dulu Taeoh- ya baru main. " Sehun menangkap tubuh Taeoh dan membawanya ke tempat shower. Saat ia membersihkan bagian bawah tubuh Taeoh dengan sabun, tangan Taeoh bermain main dengan selang air yang ia temukan.

" Andwaeeee... Pakaianku... " ratap Sehun saat tanpa sengaja Taeoh menyemprotkan air ke tubuhnya.

"Chagiya, ini handuk yang... Omo... "

Jongin yang baru kembali dari kamar untuk mengambil handuk langsung terkejut melihat tak hanya tubuh Taeoh yang basah, tapi Sehun juga.

" Yeobo... Taeoh menyiramku. " rengek Sehun.

Jongin menatap penampilan Sehun yang terbilang, err... Seksi dengan rambutnya yang basah, kaos putih yang sekarang terlihat transparan dan jangan lupakan celana kain selututnya juga basah. Kalau saja tidak ingat jenis kelamin Sehun yang seorang namja mungkin Jongin akan mengira Sehun adalah seorang yeoja dengan tubuh berlekuk sempurna milik namja cantik itu.

" Kau terlihat cantik dengan pakaian basah seperti itu. " puji Jongin.

Wajah putih Sehun merona mendengar pujian Jongin. Ia menunduk malu.

" Jangan menunduk chagiya. " Jongin menyentuh dagu lancip Sehun dan mengangkatnya dengan lembut.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya yang sipit dan menatap malu malu ke arah Jongin dari balik poni pelanginya yang basah. Jongin sedikit membungkukkan badannya, tangannya bergerak untuk menarik tengkuk Sehun dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

" Mma... Ppa... " Taeoh menarik kain celana Sehun.

Kedua namja itu segera memisahkan diri dan menatap ke arah Taeoh.

" Omo... " Jongin mengusap wajahnya yang terkena cipratan dari selang air di tangan Taeoh. " Anak nakal. "

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Taeoh dan berpura pura seperti akan melemparnya ke udara. Taeoh tertawa memamerkan giginya yang belum tumbuh sempurna. " Ppa... Ppa... " Celotehnya riang.

" Hati hati yeobo. Nanti Taeoh jatuh. " ucap Sehun, raut kekhawatiran terlihat begitu jelas di matanya.

Jongin menyeringai saat melihat bagaimana khawatirnya Sehun. Dengan sebelah tangan menopang tubuh Taeoh tangan satunya lagi bergerak diam diam ke arah dinding. Dan...

" Kyaaaa... " Sehun terlonjak kaget saat air dari shower jatuh membasahi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Jongin dan Taeoh.

Jongin tertawa pelan. " Ini namanya pembersihan menyeluruh baby... " ucapnya dengan nada jahil.

Sehun cemberut, tangannya bergerak cepat mencubit pinggang Jongin. " Dasar nakal... "

" Mma... " Taeoh menepukkan tangannya di pipi chubby Sehun.

" Iya, baby... " Tangan Sehun terulur untuk mengambil Taeoh dari gendongan Jongin.

" Ndi... " Taeoh melonjak lonjakkan badannya di gendongan Sehun.

" Ah, appa setuju... Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bertiga? " Jongin mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

" Yak... " Sehun memajukan bibirnya dengan imut. " Shireo... "

Jongin tertawa pelan, di bawah guyuran air dari shower ia memeluk tubuh keduanya.

" Yeobo... "

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya. " Kau tahu chagiya, aku merasa bahagia saat di pilih ikut acara ini denganmu dan memiliki Taeoh... Aku rasa kita bisa merawatnya bersama sama. "

Sehun tersenyum manis. " aku juga berpikir begitu. "

Jongin mengecup bibir dan kening Sehun sebelum beralih mengecup pipi Taeoh. " Gomawo... " bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yeobo... "

Jongin yang berbaring di atas kasur king size bersama dengan Taeoh yang asyik meminum susu di dalam botolnya langsung menoleh pada Sehun yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan muka kusut.

" Ada apa chagiya? "

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban, tangannya bermain main dengan ujung sweater pink yang di pakainya.

" Kemarilah..." Jongin berbaring telentang dan merentangkan kedua tangannya bersiap menyambut Sehun yang berjalan dengan pelan ke arahnya.

Sehun naik ke atas ranjang dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jongin. Tak peduli namja tampan itu mengeluh bahwa tubuhnya berat, toh meskipun mengeluh Jongin tetap memeluknya dengan erat.

" Ada apa hmm... " Jongin menepuk nepuk pantat Sehun yang kenyal dengan gemas.

" Hunnie lapar... "

" Apa...? " Jongin menatap ke wajah Sehun yang menunduk di atasnya.

" Hunnie lapar... " kali ini Sehun merengek seperti anak kecil. " Di dapur tidak ada makanan. "

Gerakan tangan Jongin di pantat Sehun terhenti. " Bukankah kau bisa masak chagiya. Ada bahan masakan di kulkas kan? "

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Hunnie hanya bisa masak sedikit dan isi kulkas kosong. Hunnie lapar... "

Jongin melirik ke arah kameramen yang ada di sudut, ia nyengir saat kameramen itu memberi kode kalau kulkas memang kosong. "Baiklah... Kita makan di luar sekarang. Sekalian belanja isi dapur dan juga keperluan Taeoh. "

Sehun cemberut. " Hunnie tidak? "

" Iya... Iya... Chagiya, keperluanmu dan keperluanku juga. Sekarang poppo dulu suamimu yang tampan ini. "

Sehun tersenyum cerah dan langsung menuruti keinginan Jongin.

" Mma... Cucu... "

Sehun menoleh ke arah Taeoh dan segera menyingkir dari atas tubuh Jongin. " Anak eomma sudah selesai minum susunya eoh, pintar. " Sehun mengambil botol yang sekarang kosong di tangan Taeoh dan meletakkannya di atas meja nakas, tanpa menyadari Jongin yang tersenyum kearahnya. _Eomma_ ? Sepertinya Sehun sudah bisa menerima posisinya sebagai eomma Taeoh sekarang.

" Mam... "

" Haaa... Apa anak dan istriku sudah kelaparan sekarang. Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat. " Jongin bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengambil jaket yang ia letakkan di kursi samping ranjang.

" Ne, appa... " Sehun menirukan suara anak kecil sambil tersenyum. Dan Jongin yang tidak tahan melihatnya langsung mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

" Kajja, eomma... "

" Ja... Mma... " Ucap Taeoh lucu.

" Kyaaa... Pintarnya anakkuuuu... " Teriak Sehun gemas.

Setelah mengenakan jaket dan topi untuk Taeoh, keduanya pun keluar dari kamar dengan Taeoh yang berada di gendongan Jongin dan Sehun yang membawa tas berisi keperluan bayi itu.

" Kajja yeobo, aku tak sabar ingin belanja... " Sehun menyelipkan tangan ke salah satu lengan Jongin dan keduanya berjalan berdampingan menuju keluar rumah dengan kameramen yang mengikuti di belakang. Kameramen itu tersenyum melihat penampilan sederhana kedua artis di hadapannya.

Sehun yang cantik dengan sweater pink yang terlihat kebesaran di tubuh rampingnya di padukan dengan celana jins hitam selutut dan hanya mengenakan sendal jepit sebagai alas kaki. Dan Jongin memakai kaos hitam polos yang di padupadankan dengan celana jins hitam selutut plus sendal jepit yang sama dengan Sehun. Taeoh ? Bayi manis itu mengenakan kaos putih yang di padupadankan dengan jaket abu abu, topi putih dan juga celana abu abu dan sepatu berwarna putih. Terlihat pas dengan konsep sederhana yang di pakai oleh pasangan KaiHun.

" Yeobo... "

" Hmm... "

" Aku sedikit takut... Bagaimana reaksi fans saat melihat kita secara langsung nanti? " Tanya Sehun khawatir.

Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum. " Jangan pedulikan orang lain, hanya terus menatapku dan percaya padaku. Semua akan baik baik saja. "

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jongin saat keduanya sibuk menatap ke arah laptop yang Jongin letakkan di atas meja.

" Siap melihat semua komentar fans terhadap ketika Sehunie? "

" Tentu saja , hyung... "

Guest 1 : makin gemes aja ama kaihun. Apalagi di tambah ama Taeoh yang imoet doyan makan

Guest 2 : Nice ... Suka sama Thehun yang imut2, dan Jongin yang manly. Kalo bisa Kaihun jadian di dunia nyata, gemes sama mereka sih.

Jongin tertawa pelan. " Real ya... " ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang masih serius menatap ke arah layar laptop dan tersenyum tipis.

Guest 3 : Omooo Taeoh... Omooo Sehun... Omooo Jongin... Omooo Kaihun! Jangan di dengar haters2 itu.

" Ya, aku belajar untuk mengabaikannya. " gumam Sehun pelan.

Guest 4 : Rada geli sih Chanyeol jadi appa. Hehehe... Chenbaek biasalah ya tukang ruthuh jadi ketemu Ravi ya cocoklah kaya anak TK. Pengen nyubit hun, imut banget sih... Kaihun beneran dah cute cute... Kai maen nyosor za deh... Penasaran hebohnya mereka saat dah punya anak.

Guest 5 : OH MY... Hunnie unyu banget... Kaihun berasa gak syuting deh... Si Kai juga suka banget poppo Sehun.

Guest 6 : Kaihun so sweet... Ini seumpama mereka di real kayak gitu gimana ya / kekekeee / itu pas akhir2 kn udah bukan saatnya syuting tapi kok Kai masih nyium2 Hunnie / hmmm? / Hunnie sekarang udah punya anak buat di asuh, nggak bisa ngebayangin Hunnie jadi istri sekaligus mommy buat Taeoh, wkwkwkwk, pasti lucu...

Guest 7 : Omaygat! Berasa bukan lagi syuting ya, berasa real, Sehunnya kiyuuut banget, Jongin juga duhh suami idaman banget ... Iya Hun komentar negatifnya abaikan aja, yang penting kamu tetap lovey dovey-an ama Kai, udah cukup kok buat nyenengin Kaihun shipper, Btw komentatornya rempong semua ya. Yeaayy ada chanho momennya! Chanyeol posesive banget, takut istrinya di ambil ya, banyakin lagi dong skinship chanhonya.

" Yak, hunnie itu manly... " Sehun menunjuk nunjuk ke arah layar laptop. Di sebelahnya Jongin mengangkat sebelah alis. Orang manly mana yang mempoutkan bibir seperti Sehun ?

Guest 8 : Ya ampun... Hubungan mereka makin lengket aja, apalagi Jongin yang main kecup Sehun... Benar2... Btw nih ya apa gak berlebihan acara kayak gitu main kissing ?

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. " Aku belum pernah melihat acara ini sebelumnya jadi aku tidak tahu apakah itu berlebihan atau tidak, tapi sepertinya tidak ya, karena aku menyukainya dan kru juga tidak keberatan. " Jongin nyengir. " Kau keberatan kalau aku menciummu Hunnie? "

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polosnya. " Hunnie tidak keberatan, hunnie kan istri, hyung. " oh sepertinya ada yang terlalu mendalami isi peran.

Guest 9 : Sumpah demi apa gue ngakak pas Ravi ama Chanyeol berantem itu. Baekhyun juga aaaaaaa kenapa bisa ketiduran padahal itu acara live. Gak bisa bayangin pokoknya. Untung ada Chen. Suho emang cocok jadi emak.

Guest 10 : Anyway, aduh gusti... Ini Kaihun yaa, bikin nuna jomblo ini mupeng... Gw jg mau di ketjup2 gitu sama Jongin. Lah Jongin enak gemes sama Sehun bisa di ketjup nah klo gw gemes sama Jongin gw ketjup siapa ? Ketjup laptop ? Mau juga kek sekali gitu di ketjup Jongin, dalam mimpi aja ga pernah dapat apalagi real. Nasib... Nasib...

" Kecup saja laptopmu, jangan Jongin hyung. " protes Sehun.

Guest 11 : Arrgghhh kenapa kaihun makin kesini makin bikin greget wehh. Momen kalian krenyes kriuk ( ? ) lah.

Guest 12 : Kenapa berasa yang jadi kapel malah Chanho ? Duhduhduh lucu juga kalo baek ama ravi. Eciecie kaihun kayak gak ikut acara tipi, mereka benar2 menikmati momen kebersamaan, mana Jongin benar2 berperan layaknya suami idaman, ah gue jadi meleleh. sehun udah mulai terbiasa ama Jongin, di cium2 juga pasrah aja. Awawawaw mau dong di cium juga Jong, mumumu. Gimana nih interaksi sama baby Taeoh ?

" Andwaee... Shireo... " protes Sehun lagi, mengabaikan Jongin yang sibuk menahan tawanya melihat sikap posesif Sehun.

Guest 13 : Sehun yang cengeng tuh unyu banget... Kai juga udah kayak suami beneran yang siap ngelindungin istrinya dan aku malah suka Sehun yang menye2 bawaannya jadi pengen gigit Sehun. Kekeke...

" Hei, dia akan lecet kalau kau menggigitnya. " Protes Jongin.

Guest 14 : Selalu manis n cantik Thehun mah. Kai benar2 orang paling beruntuuung memiliki Hunnie. Hunnie jangan bilang kamu manly ojay ? Omoooooo ini mah bukan reality show, tapi benar2 deh, untung kameramennya yg disana nggak pada mimisan ngeliat kemesraan kaihun. Laaahh gua juga mau jadi kameramennya. Gimana ya, nanti kalo Taeoh udah masuk dikehidupan mereka.

Guest 15 : Saolohh... Itu mereka berdua makin ahem aja yakk... Aduh gimana ituu nantii nasib Taeoh di asuh samaa samaa baby Hunnie ? Jangan2 pas nanti Taeoh nangis baby Hunnie juga ikut nangis yakk.. Kkkk

" Aku tidak menangis... " protes Sehun.

Guest 16 : Haha... Tingkah keabsurdan mereka asdfgjkl sekali, heboh sendiri pula ckck, itu acara live loh Kalau kalian pada lupa ( geleng2 kepala ) cie appa n eomma pada pangku2an cuit cuit... Kaihun manis banget, perlakuan Jongin itu loh, romantis! Bayi besar Jong padamu.

Guest 17 : Gak tau harus komen apa, gila Kaihun emang so sweetttyyy pake banget... Ngakak juga pas bagian para member pada berantem gaje... Chanho... Jaga anak2mu okh...

Guest 18 : Astagaaa... Kelakuan mereka benar2, sampai leeteuk sama Heechul frustasi gitu... Wkwkwk ... Aaaakkk... Kaihun sweet deh, ugh... Sehunie lucu banget sih, gemeshhh deh... Jongin jangan main nyosor gitu... Jangan rusak kepolosan baby Hunnie...

" Huff... "

" Kenapa Hunnie? " Tanya Jongin bingung.

" Ugh, kenapa tidak ada yang bilang Hunnie manly sih hyuuunggg... " Rengek Sehun.

Jongin menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. " Kau manly bagi dirimu sendiri Sehunie- ya. Sekarang pejamkan matamu dan tidur. Aku akan memindahkanmu ke kamar nanti. "

Jongin menunduk untuk mengecup kening Sehun. " Jaljayo Sehunie... "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Killa is back...

Meski mood masih belum balik sepenuhnya setelah kehilangan salah satu keluarga tapi killa usahain buat update dan maaf kalo hasilnya kurang maksimal.

Dan untuk berita dating yang lagi heboh. Drama SM berlanjut ya, saat naga out Baekyeon dating dan sekarang saat SM rilis teaser NCT satu lagi yang dating dan kali ini korbannya laki anak kesayangan gue, my baby bunnie. Apapun itu, bukankah ini peralihan yg sempurna buat yg punya pikiran labil. Tapi bagi killa. Kaihun is real. Yang lain terserahlah. Toh saat di serang fans ' itu ' aku punya banyak jawaban untuk semua kejanggalan yg ada. So, tetep support kaihun dan review ya. Seperti biasa komen yg terpilih akan masuk di cerita.

Salam Kaihun Shipper

Killa8894 JongoDult

Review yang banyak lagi yaaaaaaaaa readers tersayang.. Nanti review yang unyu gemes kreatif bakaln dimasukin lagi.


	6. SPECIAL BDAY SEHUN

Oh My Baby Special Sehun Birthday

.

.

Cast : KaiHun with Taeoh

.

Genre Fluff, Romance

.

Rated T

.

Gabungan Oh My Baby ama We Got Married

.

Author KILLA8894

.

HAPPY READING

.

" Hallo kembali lagi bersama saya Kim Heechul dan rekan saya Leeteuk dalam acara kesayangan anda OH MY BABY.. "

" Ya, dan kali ini acara kita sangat special. Kenapa saya bilang special karena hari ini acara ini hanya akan meliput satu pasangan yang mendapat begitu banyak cinta dari fans, yaitu KaiHun. " Leeteuk tersenyum ke arah kamera.

" Dan seperti biasa acara ini tayang secara live, tanpa jeda iklan dan pastinya ini real, murni tanpa skenario. " tambah Heechul bersemangat.

Leeteuk tertawa. " Anda semua pasti sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat bagaimana interaksi couple ini kan ? Langsung saja dari studio, kami mengucapkan... "

" SELAMAT MENYAKSIKAN. "

Dan scene pun beralih pada seorang namja berambut silver yang tampak serius melihat video dance dirinya sendiri yang tadi ia rekam.

" Kai-ssi... "

" Oh...? " Jongin menatap ke arah kamera. " Apa acaranya sudah di mulai? "

" Ya. "

" Ah, baiklah. Annyeonghaseyo yeorubun. Naneun Kim Jongin imnida. Suami dari Oh Sehun dan appa dari Kim Taeoh. " Jongin melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera. " Karena ini rekaman special tentang kami. Aku sedikit takut kalau ratingnya akan rendah. " Jongin tertawa. " Tapi kemudian aku berpikir, ini merupakan suatu hal yang baik. Aku bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan Sehun dan juga Taeoh. "

" Kai- ssi, apa pendapatmu tentang seorang Oh Sehun? "

" Sehun itu... Cantik, imut, menggemaskan, aku sering menciumnya kalau aku gemas dengannya. " Jongin tertawa. " Dia terlalu manis untuk menjadi seorang namja. Dan dia... Kekanakan. Awalnya aku khawatir kalau hubungan ini tidak akan bertahan. Kau tau maksudku. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan anak kecil dan Sehun, ia bahkan seperti seorang bayi besar. Tapi di balik itu semua ia bisa menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa saat bersama anak kami Taeoh. "

" Apa ada penyesalan saat kalian merawat Taeoh? "

" Sama sekali tidak ada. Aku malah sangat senang, dia bayi yang pintar dan doyan makan. " Jongin lagi lagi tertawa.

" Kau jadi sering tertawa saat bersama Sehun. Apa kau menyukainya? "

Jongin tersenyum. " Hanya namja bodoh yang tidak menyukainya. "

Cklek

" Yeobo... " Sehun masuk dengan Taeoh di gendongannya. " Oh, apa kamera mulai merekam. Ya Tuhan, aku bahkan belum mandi. " Sehun menyerahkan Taeoh ke gendongan Jongin. " Tolong jaga Taeoh sebentar ya, aku mau mandi. "

" Sehun- ssi... "

" Ya..? "

" Tolong perkenalkan diri anda sekarang. "

" Eh, tapi aku belum mandi. " Protes Sehun.

" Tidak apa chagiya, kau tetap cantik. " Jongin mengelus rambut putih Sehun dengan lembut. ( Mengenai Sehun yang ganti warna rambut akan di ceritakan di chapter depan )

Sehun tersenyum manis pada Jongin sebelum menatap kearah kamera. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan melambaikan tangannya. " Annyeonghaseyo yeorubun, naneun Oh Sehun imnida. Istri dari Kim Jongin dan eomma dari Taeoh. "

" Sehun- ssi apa pendapatmu tentang seorang Kim Jongin. "

" Saat pertama kali melihatnya aku takut melihat tampilannya yang seperti preman. Tapi di luar penampilannya yang seperti itu, ia seorang yang lembut dan hangat, perhatian dan... Tentu saja sangat tampan. " Jelas Sehun berbinar.

" Kau terlihat begitu menyukainya. "

" Tentu saja, dia kan suamiku. " Sahut Sehun bangga.

" Bagaimana caramu menjaga Taeoh? "

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya terlihat salah tingkah. " Saat pertama kali menggantikan popoknya aku dan Kai hyung membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk bisa memakaikannya dengan benar. Tapi sekarang aku sudah banyak belajar. "

Sekali lagi Sehun membungkuk sebelum melangkah pergi ke kamar utama. Mandi.

" Baiklah Taeoh karena eomma cantikmu sedang mandi. Bagaimana kalau kau bermain dengan appa ? "

" Mam... " jawab Taeoh menyodorkan kedua tangan ke arah Jongin dengan pose meminta.

" Lapar lagi ? kau kan baru selesai makan, sayang... " Gemas Jongin.

" Mam... "

" Aish... arra... coba kita lihat apa yang ditinggalkan eommamu di dapur. " Jongin membawa Taeoh ke area dapur. Ia meletakkan tubuh gembul Taeoh di lantai sementara dirinya mencari makanan di dalam lemari.

" Mam..."

" Sabar sebentar sayang. " Jongin mengambil sendok yang terbuat dari plastik dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Taeoh. Kau pegang ini dulu sementara appa menyiapkan bubur untukmu. "

Taeoh memukul mukulkan sendok itu ke lantai.

" Ppa... "

" Hmm... " Jongin sibuk menyiapkan mangkok plastik kecil untuk tempat bubur Taeoh dan tidak menatap ke arah anaknya itu.

" Mam... "

" Iya sayang, ini appa sedang siapkan. "

Taeoh menatap ke sekeliling dan perhatiannya teralihkan pada bekas sobekan bungkus makanan yang ada di atas lantai. Dengan merangkak Taeoh mendekat dan langsung memasukkan benda itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Jongin yang sedang memasukkan bubur ke dalam mangkuk makanan Taeoh lanngsung terkejut melihat apa yang di lakukan anaknya. " Taeoh- ya... Andwae... "

Jongin bergegas menghampiri anaknya. " Buka mulutnya... "

" Dweee... "

" Andwae... itu kotor Taeoh- ya. Ayo buka mulutnya. " Jongin menggendong Taeoh dengan satu tangan dan tangannya yang lain membuka paksa mulut Taeoh yang tertutup rapat.

" Dwee... " Taeoh menangis terisak saat Jongin mengeluarkan benda itu dari mulutnya.

" Tak boleh sayang... ini kotor. Sekarang duduk , appa akan siapkan makanannya. " Jongin menurunkan Taeoh kembali ke lantai dan ia beranjak untuk mengambil makanannya.

" Ppa... Mam... "

" Iya, Taeoh makan... " Jongin mengambil meja plastik kecil dan meletakkannya di depan Taeoh bersama dengan mangkuk berisi bubur.

" Mam... "

" Taeoh, you can sit down... "

Taeoh duduk di hadapan Jongin sambil mengulurkan sendoknya.

" Anak pintar... " Jongin menyuapkan sesendok penuh bubur ke mulut Taeoh. " Oh, handphone appa bunyi. Taeoh makan sendiri dulu ya... "

Jongin meletakkan mangkuk bubur itu di lantai di hadapan Taeoh dan bergegas ke ruang tengah untuk mengambil handphonenya.

" Mam... " Taeoh membuang sendok di tangannya, memasukkan tangan ke dalam mangkuk bubur dan menyuapkannya ke mulut. Bubur itu belepotan di pipi dan hidung Taeoh. Bahkan ada yang jatuh ke baju dan celananya.

" Ppa... Num... "

Jongin mengambil botol minuman Taeoh dan menyerahkannya ke tangan anaknya sebelum kembali berbicara dengan managernya di telpon.

" Yeobo- ya... " Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamar tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

namja manis itu tampak begitu fresh dengan kaos biru polos dan celana putih selutut tanpa alas kaki.

Jongin menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya, menarik pinggang ramping Sehun dan mengecup sekilas bibir Sehun. " Kau cantik... " bisiknya lirih.

Sehun tersipu malu sebelum menoleh ke arah anaknya dan terlonjak kaget melihat penampilannya.

" Omo... "

" Mma... " Taeoh berdiri dan menyodorkan kedua tangannya yang belepotan bubur kearah Sehun.

" Andwaeee... Eomma tidak mau gendong. Ish, kenapa Taeoh kotor begini. "

Sehun berkacak pinggang dan melotot ke arah Jongin yang mengacungkan dua jarinya. " Peace, chagiya... "

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Mma... "

" Haahh, kita cuci tangan dulu baru main sama eomma. " Sehun mengangkat tubuh Taeoh dari lantai dan membawanya ke wastafel. " Anak eomma gantengnya hilang kalau kotor begini. "

.

.

.

.

.

" Chagiya... "

" Eoh... " Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin sekilas, lalu kembali fokus memasangkan celana pada Taeoh.

" Aku harus pergi ke studio sekarang. " ucap Jongin.

" Cha, selesai... " Sehun menepuk bokong Taeoh sebelum ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri.

" Apa kau punya jadwal tambahan? "

Jongin tersenyum, tangannya mengelus pipi Sehun dengan lembut. " Ya. Manager hyung tadi menelponku. Chagi, kau tidak apa apa kan ku tinggal berdua dengan Taeoh? "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara tangan kanannya bergerak untuk merapikan poni silver Jongin yang berantakan. " Pergilah. Pulangnya nanti bawakan ice cream dan bubur bayi untuk Taeoh. "

" Sejak kapan Taeoh menyukai ice cream? "

Sehun memajukan bibirnya. " Ish... Itu untukku... "

Jongin tertawa. " Baiklah tuan puteri, aku akan membawakannya untukmu. "

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun lalu mengusap rambut tipis Taeoh.

" Ppa... "

" Jaga eommamu selama appa pergi ne... "

Taeoh tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya yang belum lengkap.

" Anak pintar... Chagiya, kalau ada apa apa telpon saja aku. Aku pergi dulu. " Jongin mengecup pipi gembul Taeoh.

" pai pai appa... " Sehun menirukan suara Taeoh.

Sepuluh menit setelah kepergian Jongin, Sehun mulai merasa bosan hanya duduk bersantai sambil mengawasi Taeoh.

" Hah, mungkin di televisi ada acara yang bagus. "

Saat menyalakan televisi, Sehun melihat Taeoh yang berusaha naik ke atas kursi.

" Taeoh- ya, berhenti. Nanti kau jatuh. " Sehun meletakkan remote dan melangkah menghampiri Taeoh.

" Mma... Num... " Taeoh menunjuk ke arah botol minumannya di atas meja.

" Oh ini... "

" Kim Jongin atau yang lebih di kenal dengan nama Kai, main dancer boyband Controversy ketahuan berkencan diam diam dengan seorang member dari girlband F( X ). Kai saat ini di ketahui sedang mengikuti sebuah acara reality show bersama dengan maknae grup Exo, Oh Sehun sebagai pasangan virtual. Apakah dengan diketahuinya hubungan Kai dengan aktris tersebut akan mempengaruhi acara yang... "

Klik

Sehun buru buru mematikan televisi kembali, wajahnya memucat. Ini adalah hari ke tujuh di mana dirinya hidup satu atap dengan Jongin dan sekarang... Haruskah semuanya berakhir secepat ini ?

Ini terlalu menyedihkan. Sehun bahkan sudah merasa nyaman dengan Kai. Namun skandal itu ?

Sehun menatap ke arah kameramen yang tampaknya baru saja menerima panggilan telpon.

Namja manis itu mengepalkan jemarinya, firasatnya mengatakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

" Sehun- ssi... " Salah satu kameramen itu memanggilnya.

" Ya...? "

" Maafkan kami, proses syuting harus di hentikan untuk sementara. Kau mengerti bukan soal skan... "

" Aku mengerti hyung. Tidak apa apa kok. "

Sehun berusaha tersenyum tegar, namun saat semua kru meninggalkan rumah itu menyisakan dirinya dengan Taeoh, Sehun menangis.

" Mma... " Taeoh menyentuh pipi Sehun yang basah dengan jemari mungilnya.

" Hiks... Taeoh- ya... " Sehun memeluk tubuh mungil Taeoh dan menangis sejadi jadinya.

Di lain tempat.

Jongin setengah berlari memasuki ruangan tempat di mana Ceo- nya dan juga orang yang sebenarnya tak ingin ditemuinya berada.

Brakk

Kedua orang yang sedang berbincang bincang itu terlonjak kaget mendengar bunyi pintu yang di buka dengan kasar.

" Kim Jongin... Sopanlah sedikit. " Kim Youngmin, Ceo perusahaan tempat di mana Jongin bernaung memarahi anak asuhnya tersebut.

" Katakan padaku berita sampah apa yang kau sebarkan di media? " Marah Jongin.

Youngmin mengerutkan keningnya. " Kau tidak senang ? Bukankah kau menyukai Krystal... "

Jongin mengerang pelan. " Aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai sunbae dan juga teman satu agency. Tapi sekarang... Aku kecewa. Kenapa kalian melakukan ini tanpa sepengetahuanku? "

" Oppa... "

" Mengajakku bertemu di restorant. Berpura pura kedinginan... jadi ini yang kalian rencanakan ? kenapa kalian menjebakku untuk bermain di drama murahan ini. Soojung- ah, aku kecewa padamu, selama ini kau sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Namun apa yang kau lakukan sekarang ? kau menghancurkan impianku... " Bentak Jongin.

" Kim Jongin... " bentak Kim Youngmin. " Jaga ucapanmu. "

" Aku menanda tangani kontrak, untuk menjadi artis. Bukan sebagai pemain drama murahan seperti ini. Aku sudah bekerja keras untuk menjadi populer agar kau puas, tapi apa balasanmu. " Ucap Jongin.

" Semua sudah terjadi Jongina, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. " Kim Minwook, manager Controversy . namja bertubuh agak gemuk itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan berdiri di samping Jongin.

" Aku tahu hyung. " Jongin menoleh dan menatap ke arah Krystal. " Kau tahu, fans akan berusaha mencari cari semua kesalahan dan rumor buruk tentang kita, bersiaplah kalau kau juga akan mendapatkan karier yang kau banggakan itu akan berakhir sama sepertiku. "

" Fans percaya pada hubungan kalian Jongin dan mereka setuju. " Sela Youngmin.

Jongin melipat kedua tangan di dada dan tersenyum sinis. " Fans mana yang akan percaya dengan bukti bukti yang kau sebarkan ? Seorang artis pergi berkencan makan malam, tanpa alat penyamaran atau masker, seolah olah mereka sengaja pamer di depan publik, foto foto yang di ambil dari jarak dekat, seolah olah kamera ada di hadapanmu dan kau berpose layaknya model tanpa takut ketahuan akan di bash fans ? yang mana Kim Youngmin- ssi? "

Youngmin terdiam.

" Apa kau pikir mereka akan gampang di bodohi dengan drama murahan ini. Kau juga harusnya melihat ekspresi wajahku di foto itu, apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang bahagia ? perhatikan itu baik baik. "

Jongin membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. " Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan caraku sendiri. Dan aku harap kau tidak akan menghentikanku. "

" Oppa... " panggil Krystal.

Langkah Jongin terhenti di depan pintu. " Aku harap kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi Jung Soojung. Dan Kim Youngmin- ssi terima kasih. Kau membuatku terlihat begitu menggelikan. Pergi berkencan dengan menggunakan mobil perusahaan. . . Ah, harusnya aku pergi dengan menggunakan mobilmu saja. "

Jongin benar benar pergi dari ruangan itu menyisakan kedua orang yang hanya bisa diam di tempatnya.

" Jongin... tunggu sebentar... " panggil Kim Minwook, pria itu berlari lari kecil menyusul Jongin.

" Ada apa hyung? "

" Sehun... "

" Ada apa dengan Sehun...? " tanya Jongin dengan perasaan cemas.

" Tim produksi menghubungiku dan mengatakan mereka terpaksa menghentikan acara itu untuk sementara. "

" Sehun sudah tahu...? " Tanya Jongin kaget.

Minwook mengangkat bahunya sekilas. " Kurasa kau sudah tau jawabannya. "

" Sehun... "

" Yak, Jongin kau mau kemana? " manager Controversy itu terlihat panik saat Jongin dengan tiba tiba saja berlari meninggalkannya. " Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui terjadi antara Sehun dan Jongin ? aku tak pernah melihat Jongin sepanik dan secemas itu. "

.

.

.

.

.

" Mma... " Taeoh berjalan dengan langkah tertatih tatih ke arah Sehun. tangannya menggenggam erat tali yang mengikat balon yang tadi dibelikan Sehun untuknya. Keduanya berada di pusat perbelanjaan sekarang. Ya, Sehun sengaja mengajak Taeoh ke sini untuk menghibur hatinya yang sedang tak karuan. Kenyataan kalau acara yang dibintanginya tidak bertahan lama dan fakta bahwa ia tak akan bertemu dengan Jongin lagi entah kenapa sukses membuat mood Sehun turun drastis. Padahal ia dan Jongin tidak memiliki hubungan apa apa, dan mereka bahkan baru kenal selama seminggu. Sehun menyentuh bibirnya, membayangkan kecupan dari Jongin pagi tadi, mungkin adalah yang terakhir kalinya untuknya. Sehun tersenyum miris.

" Mma... " panggil Taeoh lagi, merasa kesal karena Sehun yang tidak menghiraukannya.

" Ah, iya baby. " Sehun membungkuk untuk menggendong Taeoh. " Sekarang anak eomma ingin membeli apa, hmm.. "

" Ppa... "

" Appa tidak bisa di beli sayang, taeoh beli yang lain saja. " Ucap Sehun.

" Ppa... " Taeoh menunjuk ke arah belakang Sehun.

" Tidak ada appamu di sini. Appamu mungkin sedang berkencan sekarang. "

" Ppa... " tubuh Taeoh melonjak lonjak di gendongan Sehun. tangannya menunjuk nunjuk ke arah belakang Sehun.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. " Aish, apa sih yang kau li... " ucapannya terhenti saat melihat Jongin yang berlari lari ke arahnya diiringi dua orang kameramen dan juga fans serta wartawan yang menggila di belakangnya. Sehun ingin menghindar tapi terlambat. Karena Jongin lebih dulu tiba di hadapannya.

Namja tampan itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas terengah engah dan keringat yang membasahi wajah tampannya. " Sehuna... "

Sehun melirik ke arah kameramen yang merekam ke arah mereka. " Apa ini, bukankah syutingnya dihentikan? " tanyanya bingung.

" Aku yang meminta acaranya di lanjutkan. " Jeas Jongin.

" Kalau kau melakukannya karena merasa kasihan padaku, lebih baik tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa. "

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan bermaksud pergi, namun Jongin dengan cepat memegang lengannya, menahan gerakannya.

" Chagiya... aku melakukan ini bukan karena kasihan padamu. " Ucap Jongin.

" lalu apa ? untuk mengatakan padaku tentang hubunganmu dengan wanita itu, kau ingin aku mengucapkan selamat padamu. Kalau begitu aku akan melakukannya, chukae. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku. " Marah Sehun.

Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan menilai. " kau cemburu padaku? "

" Cemburu ? untuk apa. kau bukan siapa siapa untukku. " Balas Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum. " Benarkah, tapi kenapa cara bicaramu seperti orang yang sedang cemburu. Dan chagiya, aku tidak menerima ucapan selamat darimu. Itu melukaiku. "

" Apa maksudmu? "

Tangan Jongin melingkar di pinggang ramping Sehun, namja tampan itu memeluknya dari belakang, terdengar teriakan fans yang tertahan di belakang mereka. Dan Sehun hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya.

" Hyung... aku takut kekasihmu akan salah paham dan fans kalian mungkin akan membenciku. " Bisik Sehun.

" Kau akan melukaiku kalau menganggap dia sebagai kekasihku. " Balas Jongin. " Aku bersumpah tidak ada hubungan apa apa dengannya, chagiya. Itu hanya rumor yang disebarkan orang yang tak bertanggung jawab. "

" Mul... " gumam Taeoh, ia tersenyum dan menepuk nepuk pipi Sehun.

" Tuh, bahkan anak kita saja tahu kalau itu hanya rumor. " Jongin mencubit pipi chubby Taeoh dengan gemas.

" Tapi foto foto di acara musik itu, aku melihatnya, dia bersandar manja dipundakmu. " Bantah Sehun.

Jongin cemberut. " Aku baru tahu kalau itu salah satu keburukanmu, chagiya. "

" Apa? "

" Foto itu, harusnya kau melihat video aslinya dan melihat siapa yang berdiri disampingku. Bukannya melihat foto hasil editan para fans. Kau ini kenapa mudah sekali percaya dengan rumor. Kalau kau melihat video aslinya kau akan melihat kalau Yoona sunbae yang ada di sana dan bukan dia. Aku tak mengerti kenapa tiba tiba saja beredar foto dia yang bersandar dibahuku, padahal jelas jelas bukan dia yang berada di sana. Yah, sepertinya fans yang melakukannya. " Jelas Jongin.

Sehun terdiam dengan kepala menunduk.

" Kau masih marah padaku? " tanya Jongin hati hati. " Demi Tuhan Sehun, aku bisa membuktikan padamu kalau berita itu tidak benar. "

Semua fans dan juga wartawan yang mengelilingi mereka mulai kasak kusuk tidak jelas.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus ke mata Jongin. " Kau serius dan tidak bercandakan? "

" Apa kau tidak percaya padaku ? Kau pikir untuk apa aku berlari dari tempat agency ku ke rumah kita. Dan kau tidak tahu bagaimana paniknya aku tidak menemukan kalian berdua di sana, aku berulang kali menghubungimu dan nomormu tidak aktif. Aku bahkan berlari seperti orang gila dari rumah ke sini setelah kru yang sempat melihatmu pergi mengatakan kau ada di sini. Aku selalu serius dengan ucapanku Sehuna. " Ucap Jongin.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya yg mulus. " Hiks... Yeobo- ya mianhe ... "

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. " Ini bukan salahmu chagiya. Kita bahkan baru saling mengenal, wajar saja kalau kau belum percaya padaku. " Jemari Jongin dengan lembut menghapus air mata di pipi Sehun.

" Hiks... Yeobo- ya... "

Jongin mengambil alih Taeoh dari gendongan Sehun dan mengarahkan kepala Taeoh untuk memandang ke balik punggungnya. Hingga Taeoh menghadap langsung ke arah para fans.

Sebelah tangan Jongin yang bebas meraih tengkuk Sehun dan menarik tubuh ramping itu untuk makin merapat dengan tubuhnya.

" Yeobo... "

Cup

Jongin menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tipis Sehun, diam sebentar sebelum bibir Jongin bergerak untuk melumat lembut bibir Sehun. Di sini, di tempat ini, di tengah tengah keramaian pusat perbelanjaan, di kelilingi kameramen, wartawan dan juga fans, Jongin untuk pertama kalinya melumat bibir Sehun tanpa malu.

Merasa napas Sehun mulai tersengal sengal Jongin melepas tautan bibir mereka, menghapus jejak saliva di bibir merah membengkak milik Sehun dan menyatukan kening mereka.

" Apapun yang terjadi, jangan percaya dengan rumor, cukup percaya padaku. Ada banyak orang yang tidak menyukaiku dan ingin menjatuhkanku. Aku akan baik baik saja kalau kau tetap ada di sampingku dan percaya padaku. Kau mengerti? "

Sehun mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. " Aku menyayangimu dan juga anak kita. "

.

.

.

.

.

Mengenakan celana pendek berwarna biru lembut yang membalut separo paha rampingnya dengan ketat dan kaos putih polos yang longgar di tubuhnya, Sehun berjalan mondar mandir di dapur. Berusaha menyiapkan menu makan malam dengan suami virtualnya.

Setelah kejadian di mall yang berakhir dramatis dengan tangisan kencang Taeoh yang kelaparan. Pasangan itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan membelikan bubur untuk Taeoh di perjalanan.

Dan di sinilah Sehun sekarang, memasukkan bubur untuk Taeoh di mangkuk dan juga sepiring ramen kering ( ? ) untuk ia bawa ke ruang tengah di mana kedua jagoannya sudah menunggu dan jangan lupakan dua gelas jus jeruk dan botol berisi setengah air putih di dalam nampan.

" Eomma datang... " teriak Sehun. Mengagetkan Taeoh yang sedang duduk di lantai memainkan bola yang di berikan Jongin padanya.

" Mma... " Taeoh bangkit dengan susah payah dan berjalan tertatih tatih mendekati Sehun.

" Eits, duduk dulu yang manis, Taeoh ya " Sehun meletakkan nampan di atas meja dan menyalakan televisi, mencari channel favoritnya yang menayangkan acara anak anak kesukaan anaknya, Pororo.

" Apa itu chagi? "

Sehun tersenyum manis pada Jongin yang tampak segar dalam balutan kaos biru dan celana putih selututnya. " Ini ramen ttang... " Sehun menuangkan lagi cairan madu ke ramen itu dan menyodorkannya ke depan mulut Jongin yang segera menerima suapan dari Sehun.

" Mma.. " teriak Taeoh.

" Aigoo... Anak eomma marah eoh. " Sehun segera menyuapkan sesendok penuh bubur ke mulut Taeoh.

Jongin memakan ramennya dalam diam. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sehun yang menyuapi Taeoh dengan serius.

" Bagaimana, enak tidak? " tanya Sehun sesaat kemudian.

" Hmm... " gumam Jongin.

Sehun menoleh dan memajukan bibirnya. " Ish, aku kan bertanya kenapa tidak di jawab? " rengek Sehun. Ia mencubit dengan keras paha Jongin.

Jongin menelan ramennya dan tersenyum. " Apapun yang di masak istriku pasti enak dan aku menyukainya. " bisik Jongin.

Sehun tersenyum, dengan lembut ia menghapus madu yang belepotan di bibir tebal Jongin. " Gomawo... "

" Hmm... "

Cup

Jongin mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut. " Sekarang giliran uri eomma yang makan dan biarkan appa yang menyuapi Taeoh. "

Jongin menepuk keras bokong padat Sehun sebelum mengambil sendok di tangannya.

" Yak, jangan pukul pantatku. Nanti kalau datar bagaimana? " Protes Sehun.

" Gampang sayang, aku bantu tiup biar montok lagi. " balas Jongin.

" Ntok... Mma ntok... " Taeoh menunjuk ke arah Sehun.

" Nde, Taeoh suka kalau eomma montok? " Tanya Jongin.

" Nde... " Taeoh mengangguk seraya membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari Jongin.

" Eomma kelihatan sexy kalau montok bukan? " Jongin meraih tissue dan menyeka area mulut Taeoh yang belepotan bubur.

" Mma... Cekci... Cekci.. " Taeoh bertepuk tangan dan melonjak lonjakkan tubuhnya.

Jongin tertawa. " Itu baru anakku. "

" Yeobo... " Rengek Sehun, ia beranjak ke belakang Jongin, memeluk leher jenjangnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di punggung Jongin.

" Tak perlu malu chagiya, kau memang seksi dengan dada dan bokongmu yang montok itu. " ucap Jongin.

" Yeobooooo... " dan rengekan Sehun kali ini di iringi tawa dari Jongin dan Taeoh yang ikut ikutan tertawa meski tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

" Taeoh sudah tidur? " Sehun yang baru saja menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka di kamar mandi beranjak menghampiri Jongin yang berbaring menyamping sambil menepuk nepuk pantat Taeoh pelan.

" Sudah. Dia mungkin kelelahan hari ini. Kemarilah... "

Jongin merentangkan tangannya dan membiarkan Sehun menyusup ke dalam pelukannya.

" Tidurlah. " bisik Jongin. Ia mengecup kening Sehun dan mengelus punggungnya.

" Hmm... " Sehun menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Jongin, sebelah tangannya yang bebas menyusup masuk ke balik kaos yang di pakai Jongin dan mengelus abs- nya. Kebiasaan terbaru Sehun setelah tinggal seatap bersama Jongin dan terpisah dari boneka kesayangannya. Mengusap choco- abs Jongin.

Jongin melirik ke arah jam di atas nakas. Masih ada dua jam sebelum tengah malam. Jongin tersenyum. Masih cukup waktu baginya untuk beristirahat.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, ketika Jongin terbangun. Dan ia bergegas mencuci muka sebelum keluar dari kamar dan langsung berhadapan dengan kru yang sudah ingin mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Mereka berbicara pelan sebentar sebelum kru itu pergi dan Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar di iringi dua orang kameramen.

" Sehun mungkin akan marah karena ini kedua kalinya aku menculiknya di tengah malam. " Jongin menahan tawanya saat menggendong tubuh Sehun yang terbungkus selimut menyisakan Taeoh yang masih tertidur pulas dan di temani seorang staff wanita.

Sehun menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya namun tidak terbangun saat Jongin membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

" Kita berangkat sekarang, hyung. " ucap Jongin pelan. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Sehun yang tampak memerah karena udara dingin.

" Baiklah. " Kim Minwook, manager Controversy itu segera melajukan mobilnya menembus udara malam yang dingin dan berkabut.

Hampir 15 menit ketika mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Jongin segera menggendong tubuh ramping itu ke arah pelabuhan kecil dan mengangguk ke arah kru yang sudah menyiapkan sampan kecil untuknya lengkap dengan perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan.

Jongin memangku tubuh Sehun selama sampan itu meluncur ke tengah danau yang berkabut.

" Eunghh... " Sehun melenguh pelan dan makin merapatkan tubuhnya di pelukan Jongin.

" Chagiya, bangun sayang... " Jongin menepuk pelan pipi Sehun. Saat ini keduanya sudah berada di tengah danau dan jam di handphone Jongin sudah menunjukkan tengah malam kurang 1 menit.

" Chagi... "

" Umm... Dingin yeobo- ya... " rengek Sehun pelan.

" Ayo bangun. " Jongin mengguncangkan tubuhnya pelan. Dan Sehun dengan mata masih setengah terpejam bangun dan segera duduk di pangkuan Jongin. Diam diam Jongin menyalakan sebuah lilin dan menghitung mundur.

5

4

3

2

" Happy brithday my wife... "

Mata sipit Sehun terbuka lebar dan ia menatap kue yang di sodorkan Jongin tepat di hadapannya.

" Ini apa? "

" Ini hari ulang tahunmu sayang. Ayo tiup lilin, make a wish dulu. " Ucap Jongin.

Masih dengan otaknya yang masih belum terlalu konek, Sehun memejamkan matanya untuk membuat permohonan. Sesaat kemudian ia membuka matanya dan meniup lilinnya.

" Happy birthday chagiya. " Jongin memasangkan flower crown di atas kepala Sehun dan mengecup kilat bibirnya.

" Gomawo... " Sehun menatap ke sekeliling dan tertegun ketika menyadari di mana mereka berada sekarang. di atas sampan di tengah danau dan di kelilingi lilin yang terapung menyala menerangi sekitarnya.

" Yeobo ini... "

" Kejutan untukmu. Kau suka...? " Jongin menyodorkan seikat bunga mawar merah ke tangan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum mengambil ikatan bunga itu dan menghirup aromanya. " Gomawo, aku sangat menyukainya. " Sehun mengecup pipi Jongin sekilas.

" Cantik sekali... " Sehun menatap takjub ke arah sekitarnya. Cahaya lilin memantul di kabut tebal seperti pelangi yang mengelilingi mereka.

Jongin tersenyum, baginya Sehun yang memakai flower crown dengan wajahnya yang tanpa make up dan baru bangun tidur terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari apapun. " Kau bahkan lebih indah dari apapun. Chagiya. "

Sehun menunduk dengan wajah merona.

" Di mana Taeoh? " Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya.

" Di rumah kita sayang. Bersama kru yang lain. " Jongin menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil ke tangan Sehun.

" Ini untukku? "

" Bukalah... " ucap Jongin.

Dengan hati hati Sehun membuka isi otak itu dan tertegun melihat isinya.

" Ini... "

" Cincin pernikahan kita. " Jongin mengambil salah satu cincin itu dan memasangnya di jari lentik Sehun. Cincin itu terlihat berkilau di terpa cahaya lilin. Sehun segera melakukan hal yang sama pada Jongin. Ia tersenyum puas ketika menatap bolak balik ke jari Jongin dan juga jarinya.

" Masih ada satu lagi sayang. "

Sehun mengambil kotak hadiah di tangan Jongin dan membuka kotaknya.

" Gelang? "

" Ya. " Jawab Jongin.

" Ini cantik. " ucap Sehun dengan mata berbinar.

" Kau menyukainya? "

" Umm... " Sehun mengangguk dengan imut.

Jongin meraih pergelangan tangan Sehun dan memakaikan gelang itu. " Ini gelang couple. Kau lihat aku juga memakainya. " Jongin mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan gelang berwarna hitam putih yang sama dengan Sehun. " Kau tau kenapa aku memilih memberimu gelang? "

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Gelang sering di artikan sebagai rantai atau borgol yang bisa mengikat dua orang menjadi satu. Aku juga ingin kita terus bersama sampai nanti. Dan kenapa warnanya hitam putih. Ini seperti yin dan yang, kita mempunyai kepribadian yang berbeda, mungkin suatu saat akan ada sesuatu yang akan membuat kita bertengkar dan salah paham. Tapi seperti yin dan yang kita akan tetap selalu berdampingan dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. " Ucap Jongin.

" Hiks, yeobo... " Sehun berbalik dan memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat. " Terima kasih untuk semuanya. " ucapnya dengan suara serak.

Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun dengan tak kalah erat. " Aku melakukan semua ini tulus dari hatiku untukmu chagiya. ayo potong kuenya sekarang. " Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Sehun berbalik.

" Umm... " Sehun mengangguk dengan semangat. Ia mengambil pisau yang di sodorkan Jongin dan memotong kuenya dengan hati hati.

" Potongan kue pertama untuk suamikuuu... " Sehun menyodorkan kue itu tepat di depan mulut Jongin yang segera menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" Gomawo, chagiya... "

Sehun meletakkan kue itu agak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk dan berbalik untuk memeluk tubuh Jongin lagi. " Ini ulang tahun yang tak akan terlupakan untukku. Terima kasih yeobo... "

" Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih karena kau mempercayaiku. " Jongin menundukkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir tipis Sehun dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

Sehun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan melingkarkan kaki rampingnya di pinggang suami virtualnya itu.

Setelah cukup lama, Jongin segera melepaskan ciumannya dan mengecup kening Sehun.

" Selamat ulang tahun istriku. Terima kasih karena selalu berada di sisiku. Aku menyukaimu... "

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin dan tersenyum. " Aku juga menyukaimu, suamiku... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Tiup terompet. Happy birthday uri maknae. Tetap langgeng dengan suamimu dan cepat cepat berikan dongsaeng yang banyak untuk Taeoh. Hehe...

oh ya untuk lanjutan chapter sebelumnya akan muncul di chap selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 5

OH MY BABY

.

.

Cast : KaiHun with Taeoh

.

Genre Fluff, Romance

.

Rated T

.

Gabungan Oh My Baby ama We Got Married

.

Author KILLA8894

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 5

.

Ini lanjutan dari Chapter 4 ya. Yang kemaren itu special chapter untuk ultah my baby Hunnie.

Killa8894

.

.

.

.

.

" Akh, bayiku... aku harap dia akan baik baik saja. " ratap Suho, saat melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang keluar dari mobil dan bersiap memasuki salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul itu.

" Ish, aku harap fans Controversy tidak seganas para membernya. " Celetuk Baekhyun. Yang membuahkan tatapan sinis dari Ravi.

" Tapi kau suka yang ganas ganas kan bubuk cabe, buktinya kau naksir dengan Kai. " Ucap Ravi.

" Apa kau bilang, aku bubuk cabe. Dan kau Gorilla... " Baekhyun melotot ke arah Ravi yang pura pura tidak melihat ke arahnya.

" Hahaha... apa itu yang namanya melotot ? Matamu tetap sipit Baekhyun- ssi.. " Moonkyu memegang perutnya sambil tertawa terbahak bahak.

" Yak, kau menyebalkan... " Baekhyun melempar bantalan sofa ke wajah Moonkyu dan menerjang namja yang lebih besar darinya itu. Ravi mengaduh kesakitan saat secara tak sengaja kaki Baekhyun menendang perutnya.

" Bubuk cabe, kau bahkan lebih ganas dari kami. " Ucap Taemin. Ia menatap ke arah Baekhyun yang kini malah adu mulut dengan Ravi meninggalkan Moonkyu yang meratap karena rambutnya masih di jambak Baekhyun.

Di sisi lain, Suho malah bersandar di pundak Chanyeol dan menatap miris ke arah Baekhyun. " Salah apa aku hingga punya anak tidak ada yang beres. " Keluhnya.

Chanyeol menunduk ke arah Suho dan menyeringai. " Mau bikin aegya yang lain denganku, siapa tahu kali ini dia tidak akan bertingkah aneh lagi. " Tawarnya.

Bukk

Oke, bantalan sofa kali mendarat tepat di wajah tampan Chanyeol, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Suho. " Kau pikir punya anak lagi itu mudah. Kau lihat yang ada saja sudah membuatku sakit kepala. "

" Akh, ternyata semua sama saja. " Ratap Chen, ia menutup telinga dan membiarkan pertengkaran tak jelas Baekhyun, Ravi dan Moonkyu vs Chanyeol dan Suho itu direkam kamera. Matanya kembali fokus menatap ke arah layar.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menggenggam erat jemari Jongin saat mereka memasuki Mall dengan Taeoh yang masih di gendongan Jongin.

" Aku tak yakin ini akan berhasil. " Keluh Sehun. Ia pesimis melihat betapa banyaknya orang yang memperhatikan mereka saat ini.

" Tetaplah melihat ke depan dan jangan hiraukan yang lain. " Gumam Jongin.

" Eh, bukankah itu pasangan Kaihun dari Oh My Baby, omoo... mereka syuting di sini. "

" Kai oppa tampan sekali dan apa itu yang menjadi pasangannya... jelek. Cantik juga aku... "

Sehun menggigit bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan dari salah satu pengunjung di sana. Jongin menatap khawatir ke arahnya. Namun Sehun tidak menoleh, namja cantik itu terus menunduk.

" Aku baru kali ini melihatnya secara langsung. Dan dia kurus sekali, apa agency nya tidak memberinya makan. Bagaimana bisa orang yang seperti kekurangan gizi itu bisa menjadi pasangan Kai oppa. "

" Lihat, Oh Sehun ternyata cantik sekali, kulitnya... aku iri... "

" Jemarinya sangat lentik, aku yang yeoja saja kalah dengannya. Aduh, Kai Oppa benar benar beruntung bisa berpasangan dengannya. "

Jongin tersenyum ke arah fans yang mengatakan itu, tanpa kata ia menggumamkan kalimat terima kasih dan meneruskan langkahnya.

" Pasangan yang serasi dan bayi mereka benar benar duplikat keduanya. Omo... apakah itu benar benar hanya anak yang mereka asuh. Aku pikir dia adalah bayi yang dilahirkan dari rahim Sehun. "

Jongin terkekeh pelan, melihat wajah Sehun yang merona. " Ayo, chagiya... kita beli kebutuhan baby dulu... "

Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum manis sebelum mengangguk. Dan fans yang melihat senyuman Sehun langsung berteriak.

" Ya Tuhan dia cantik sekali, apa dia benar benar seorang namja? "

" Oh, aku meragukan jenis kelamin Sehun sekarang... "

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya mendengar ucapan itu, " Ish, aku kan manly kenapa di bilang cantik terus sih. " Omelnya pelan.

Jongin tertawa lepas. " Kau memang cantik chagiya. Benar kan Taeoh...? "

" Cekci... Cekci... " Jawab Taeoh, ia tersenyum lebar ke arah ayahnya.

" Good, anak pintar... " Bangga Jongin.

" Ish, appa dan aegya sama saja. " Sehun merengut, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin dan melangkah meninggalkan keduanya dengan kaki menghentak hentak lantai. Melupakan fakta kalau mereka sedang berada di tengah keramaian.

Senyum Jongin makin lebar melihat Sehun yang merajuk. " Lihatlah baby, ibumu bahkan bertingkah imut seperti itu dan masih mengaku kalau dirinya manly. "

" Mma... Cekci... Cekci... " Taeoh menunjuk ke depan. Tepatnya pada pantat Sehun yang bergoyang saat namja manis itu menghentakkan kakinya.

Jongin tertawa terbahak bahak. " Ya Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku ajarkan pada Taeoh...? "

" Yeobo... " Panggil Sehun, namja manis itu menoleh ke arah belakang dan melambaikan tangannya.

Jongin berdeham singkat sebelum melangkah mendekat.

" Mma... " Taeoh berontak dari gendongan Jongin dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun yang dengan senang hati mengambil bayi montok itu dari gendongan Jongin.

" Ada apa chagiya? " Jongin mengelus surai pelangi Sehun dengan gerakan lembut.

" Haruskah kita membeli pakaian couple? " Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya ke salah satu butik terkenal di sana.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya sebelum tersenyum. " Baiklah, ku rasa kita belum membeli sesuatu yang berpasangan. "

" Yey... " Sehun mengangkat tangan Taeoh dan tersenyum lebar. " Tapi yeobo yang bayar ya... "

Jongin tersenyum geli. " Poppo dulu dan aku akan membelikan apa yang kau inginkan hari ini. "

" Benarkah? " mata Sehun berbinar mendengarnya.

Jongin mengangguk. Dan Sehun dengan segera mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Jongin singkat. Taeoh yang mendongakkan kepalanya ikut mengerucutkan bibirnya seakan akan ingin mencium juga. " Mma.. Ppo... "

" Oh, anak eomma ingin juga... " dan Sehun mengabulkan keinginan anaknya itu dengan penuh sayang. Tanpa menyadari fans yang mimisan melihat skinship mereka secara langsung.

( __Di studio, Chen berteriak keras melihat adegan itu, dan ia kembali meratap. "__ _ _Huwaaa... kenapa aku harus punya adik sepolos itu... Jangan__ _ _jangan di beri bubble tea dia akan mau ditiduri Jongin. Jeongmal andwae... Sehuna... cepatlah pulaaaaaannnnngggggggg...__ _"_ _ _dan Chen guling__ _ _guling di lantai__ )

" Bagaimana kalau biru? " Jongin mengangkat kaos bergambar pororo di hadapannya.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Ish, yang pink lebih bagus. "

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya. " Sayang, kau tahu kan aku namja. "

" Aku juga namja. " Balas Sehun.

" Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang berwarna pink, itu terlalu girly untukku. " Ucap Jongin.

" Tapi aku suka warna pink... " Sehun menatap wajah Jongin dengan muka cemberut. " Girly kau bilang... kau ingin mengatakan aku seperti yeoja. Aku itu manly... Manly... "

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun dan menyeringai, tangannya menepuk bongkahan pantat Sehun yang ekhem wow sekali.

" Bahkan artis artis yeoja di sini tidak ada yang memiliki pantat semontok dirimu Chagiya, mereka rata rata bertubuh kurus dan datar depan belakang. "

Sehun menunduk dengan wajah memerah. " Karena itu kau tidak pernah kencan selama ini, kau tidak menyukai tubuh datar mereka? " Sehun menatap tubuhnya sendiri. " Tapi aku juga datar... bagaimana kau mau menjadi pasanganku? "

Jongin tersenyum. " Kau bahkan lebih seksi dari para yeoja... dadamu juga montok dan hei, kau tau pertama kali aku melihatmu di televisi, aku langsung menyukaimu dan berharap kita akan bertemu di sebuah acara suatu hari nanti dan ternyata Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku. "

Senyum Sehun bertambah lebar "Apa itu artinya kau sungguh-sungguh menyukaiku? "

Tangan Jongin bergerak untuk memencet hidung mancung Sehun. " Bodoh. Kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, aku pasti akan langsung menolak acara ini. Nah sekarang istriku yang cantik, kita akan membeli yang mana? "

" Pink... " tunjuk Sehun.

" Shireo, kalau kau memilih warna itu, aku tidak akan mau memakainya. " Jongin menggeleng. Menghasilkan wajah cemberut Sehun yang justru makin menambah kadar keimutan namja itu.

" Mma... Ppa... Utih... " Taeoh menepuk tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah sebuah baju bergambar beruang berwarna putih.

Sehun menatap baju itu sekilas, lalu tersenyum. " Wow, itu terlihat seperti dirimu, yeobo. Beruang cokelat milikku... "

Jongin tersenyum geli, dirinya beruang cokelat ? " Ya, ku rasa warna putih lebih netral. Terima kasih jagoan appa... " Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium pipi gembul Taeoh.

Bayi itu tertawa sambil melonjak lonjakkan badan di gendongan Sehun. membuat namja manis itu kesusahan menahan tubuhnya. " Yak, berhenti Kim Taeoh, nanti kau jatuh. " Omel Sehun.

" Mma... "

" Iya, eomma tidak marah, tapi kalau Taeoh jatuh bagaimana? " Lirih Sehun.

" Kemarilah, biar appa yang gendong... " Ucap Jongin.

" Shileooooo... Mma... " Taeoh memalingkan wajahnya dan memeluk leher Sehun dengan erat.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun tidak mengucapkan apa apa, ia memperhatikan wajah manis Sehun yang tampak menatap berkeliling. " Apa yang kau lihat chagiya... "

" Tidak ada. Aku hanya agak risih dengan banyaknya orang yang melihat ke arah kita. " sahut Sehun.

" Abaikan saja mereka. Jadi kau ingin ini kita pakai sekarang, atau nanti? "

" Tentu saja sekarang. " Jawab Sehun bersemangat. " Kajja ke ruang ganti. "

" Kau ingin mengajakku ke dalam bersama sama? " tanya Jongin, namja tampan itu menyeringai.

" Ish, tentu saja tidak. " Wajah Sehun memerah karena malu, lalu dengan cepat ia melangkah masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengabaikan Jongin yang tertawa terbahak bahak di luar.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin duduk dengan menyilangkan kakinya, ia menatap serius anaknya yang sedang bermain dengan bola bola kecil di lantai. Ya, saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang bermain anak, menunggu Sehun yang sedang ke salon untuk memotong rambutnya.

" Kai... "

Merasa namanya di panggil, Jongin segera menoleh dan ia tersenyum lebar melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya. " Tiffany noona... " Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk tubuh mungil yeoja itu.

" Sedang apa kau di sini? " tanya Tiffany setelah Jongin melepaskan pelukannya.

" Sedang syuting noona. " Jemari Jongin menunjuk ke arah Taeoh yang kini sedang berjalan tertatih tatih mendekati seorang anak perempuan yang sebaya dengannya. Anak perempuan yang cantik dengan rambut di kuncir.

" Ah, Oh My Baby... aku menonton acaramu setiap hari. Selamat ya Kai, acaramu memperoleh rating tertinggi terus. " Ucap Tiffany.

" Gomawo noona, noona sendiri sedang apa di sini? "

" Itu, yang sedang bermain dengan anakmu adalah anakku. " Tunjuk Tiffany.

Jongin menatap ke arah anak perempuan di samping Taeoh. " Itu Rahee ? ya Tuhan, aku tidak memperhatikan tadi. Wah, dia makin mirip denganmu noona, makin cantik. " Puji Jongin tulus.

Tiffany tersenyum. " Bagaimana kalau kita duduk dan mengobrol sebentar, sudah lama rasanya kita tidak bertemu. "

" Tentu saja noona, aku juga rindu dengan noona. " Ucap Jongin antusias.

Sementara Jongin mengobrol dengan Tiffany, kamera merekam Sehun yang baru keluar dari salon. Namja itu tampak makin imut dengan style rambut terbarunya ( __disini aku pake gaya rambut Sehun waktu Exo Showtime ep 11, tapi kalau mau bayangin gaya rambut Sehun yang lain sih terserah__ ).

" Uhh, Yeobo di mana ya? " Gumam Sehun. ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari suami dan anaknya. Namun saat melewati toko pakaian khusus namja, kembali langkahnya terhenti sejenak sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam toko itu dan mulai memilih pakaian untuk Jongin.

Setelah cukup berbelanja pakaian untuk Jongin dan juga Taeoh, Sehun kembali melangkah dengan riang mencari keberadaan Jongin. Senyuman manis terus tersungging di bibir tipisnya saat ada orang yang menyapanya.

Namun senyuman itu lenyap saat ia ingin memasuki ruang bermain anak dan melihat Jongin sedang tertawa bersama seorang yeoja cantik. Sehun terpaku di tempatnya, ia terus memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang itu. Dan senyuman miris terlihat di bibir Sehun saat ia melihat Jongin menggendong Taeoh dan dengan yeoja itu juga menggendong seorang anak perempuan.

" Lihat, Kai oppa terlhat cocok dengan yeoja itu. " seru seorang fans.

" Benar, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga sungguhan. Sangat berbeda saat bersama Sehun. sudah numpang tenar, gayanya sok imut lagi. Padahal dia kan juga namja. "

" Wajar saja Kai oppa lebih menyukai yeoja itu, dia kan bukan gay. Andai saja dia tidak di kontrak untuk ikut acara ini bersama Sehun, dia pasti sudah akan berkencan dengan yeoja itu. "

Sehun mengeratkan pegangan pada kantong kertas belanjanya. Wajahnya menunduk. Ya, apa yang dikatakan para fans Jongin itu benar. Jongin terlihat lebih bahagia bersama yeoja itu, apa Sehun harus mundur saja dari acara ini ya ?

Dengan langkah pelan, Sehun berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah yang tetap menunduk. Kameramen yang merekampun ikut melangkah pergi mengiringi langkah Sehun.

" Kai, mana si cantik Sehun ? Dari tadi aku tidak melihat istri virtualmu itu. " ucap Tiffany.

" Tadi dia bilang ingin potong rambut dulu, tapi ini sudah lama, harusnya dia sudah menyusulku ke sini. " Gumam Jongin.

" Coba kau telpon dulu. " Saran Tiffany.

Jongin beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah sedikit menjauh dari Tiffany untuk menelpon Sehun.

" Kenapa Sehun tidak mengangkat telponku? " Gumam Jongin.

" Kai, bagaimana ? apa Sehun masih belum selesai? "

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. " Dia tidak mengangkat telponku noona. "

" Maaf menyela, apakah yang kalian maksud pasangan Kai- ssi di acara Oh My Baby? " seorang ibu ibu yang duduk di dekat mereka bertanya.

Jongin segera mengangguk. " Apa ahjumma melihatnya? "

" Tadi aku melihatnya berdiri di dekat pintu saat aku masuk ke dalam sini, tapi setelah itu ia pergi entah kemana. "

Jongin terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengerang pelan. Apakah Sehun marah karena dirinya sedang bersama Tiffany sekarang. Tapi demi Tuhan, kenapa Sehun harus marah karena itu ? mereka tidak dalam suatu hubungan sekarang kecuali rekan kerja. Tapi... Jongin segera menegakkan posisi duduknya saat satu pemikiran melintas di pikirannya. Apa Sehun benar benar menyukainya ? kalau Sehun tidak menyukainya, namja itu akan bersikap biasa saja dan tidak bertingkah seperti kekasih yang marah karena memergoki pasangannya selingkuh. Ia harus bicara dengan namja itu sekarang.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada ahjumma itu, Jongin segera menoleh pada Tiffany. " Maaf noona, sepertinya aku harus menyusul Sehun sekarang. "

Tiffany tersenyum maklum. " Ya, lagi pula suamiku sebentar lagi akan menjemputku di sini. "

Jongin menggendong Taeoh yang berontak tak ingin pergi dari tempat itu. " Kalau ada waktu senggang mampirlah ke rumah kami dengan Nichkhun hyung. "

" Tentu... " Tiffany melambaikan tangannya saat Jongin keluar dari tempat itu bersama Taeoh yang menangis tak mau pergi.

" Hiks.. Ppa... "

" Nanti sayang, Taeoh akan main lagi, tapi kita cari eommamu dulu... " bujuk Jongin. Ia melangkah dengan cepat menuju keluar tempat itu. Ya, Jongin dapat memastikan kalau Sehun pasti akan pulang ke rumah saat suasana hatinya sedang buruk dan bukan berkeliaran keliling Mall ini.

Benar saja saat Jongin melangkahkan kakinya di luar ruangan, ia melihat Sehun yang melangkah pelan menuju tempat parkir. Segera saja Jongin mempercepat jalannya. Hingga ia berhasil menyusul langkah Sehun.

" Chagiya... " Jongin menahan langkah Sehun dengan memegang erat lengan kurusnya.

Sehun terdiam di tempatnya, namun ia tidak menoleh ke arah Jongin.

" Kenapa pergi tidak bilang bilang hmm... kau tau aku mengkhawatirkanmu. " Jongin melirik ke arah para fans yang kembali berdatangan. Jongin mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu suka saat seperti ini, dirinya dan Sehun menjadi perhatian orang banyak.

" Aku hanya tidak enak badan, karena itu aku ingin pulang. " Gumam Sehun, ia menggigit bibirnya melihat fans fanatik Jongin yang tadi ikut mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak pantas dipasangkan dengan Jongin ada di sana. " Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu, aku tak enak dengan fansmu. "

Jongin tetap tidak melepaskan tangannya. Ia malah maju ke hadapan Sehun dan menatap wajah cantik yang terlihat murung itu. " Chagiya, katakan dengan jujur padaku, apa kau mendengar ucapan yang tidak nyaman yang dilontarkan fasnku padamu, atau kau marah karena melihatku bersama dengan Tiffany noona di dalam tadi? "

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. " Untuk apa aku marah pada yeoja itu, aku kan hanya pasangan virtualmu. " Gumam Sehun, ia menggigit bibirnya lagi, meraba raba hatinya sendiri, benarkah ini hanya perasaan tak suka biasa, ataukah dirinya benar benar menyukai Jongin.

" Ah, jadi kau tidak suka padaku ya. "

" Tentu saja aku menyukaimu, kau kan pasanganku... " ucap Sehun. " Setidaknya di acara ini sebelum semua berakhir. " Tambahnya dengan suara lirih, seperti menahan tangis.

Jongin tertegun. " Apa yang mereka ucapkan padamu chagiya, tolong jujurlah padaku. " Desak nya.

Namun Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan Jongin hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Merasa frustasi karena Sehun yang terlihat tidak percaya padanya.

" Aku merasa seperti pasangan yang tak berguna sekarang, bahkan kau yang menjadi pasanganku saja tidak percaya padaku. " Jongin cemberut, sebelum melepaskan cekalan tangannya dan berbalik memunggungi Sehun. namja manis di belakangnya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Ish, bukan begitu... " ucap Sehun pelan.

" Lalu apa... "

" Melihatmu dengan yeoja itu dan juga omongan fans yang mengatakan kalian jauh lebih serasi saat bersama, membuatku berpikir, aku tak pantas menjadi pasanganmu. Kau tau kan, aku namja... " Jelas Sehun.

" Dari awal sebelum kita mulai menjadi pasangan, aku juga sudah tau kau namja, dan aku menerimamu apa adanya sebagai pasanganku. " Sahut Jongin, ia kembali berbalik untuk menatap Sehun.

" Tapi fansmu tidak berpikir seperti itu, aku... "

" Mereka bilang apa, bahwa kau jelek. Dimataku kau bahkan terlalu sempurna untukku. Kau cantik, manis, baik hati, dan yang paling penting... " jemari Jongin menyentuh dada Sehun tepat di jantungnya. " Hatimu tulus. Orang mungkin tidak melihat itu, karena hati mereka di tutupi perasaan cemburu dan iri karena kau dekat denganku, tapi chagiya, aku bisa melihatnya. Ketulusan yang terpancar dari hatimu, membuatku merasa nyaman berada di dekatmu, kau tulus dalam segala hal yang kau lakukan untukku dan juga Taeoh, hal yang tak mungkin bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain yang hanya mengagumi fisikku. Andai mereka tahu seperti apa sifatku yang sesungguhnya, apa mereka akan tetap menyukaiku ? tidak chagiya. Mereka akan menjauhiku. Tapi kau dengan ketulusan hatimu itu bisa menerima seperti apapun diriku. Karena itu, lebih dari apapun aku sangat bersyukur bisa menjadi pasanganmu. Tak ada yang lebih aku inginkan menjadi pasanganku selain dirimu. " Ucap Jongin panjang lebar.

" Hiks... Yeobo... "

" Sst.. jangan menangis. " Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Sedikit kesusahan karena ada Taeoh di gendongannya. Bayi itu sedari tadi diam seakan menyadari ada masalah di antara orang tuanya.

" Mma... " ucap Taeoh, tangan dengan jemari mungil itu mengusap pipi Sehun yang basah.

Sehun berusaha tersenyum. " eomma tidak apa apa sayang. " Ucapnya pelan. " Yeobo- ya... Gomawo... "

Sehun membalas pelukan Jongin dan membiarkan kantong kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya berjatuhan di dekat kaki mereka.

" Chagi... " bisik Jongin.

" Hmm... "

" Kau benar benar tidak cemburu dengan Tiffany noona tadi? "

Sehun mendongak dan menatap wajah Jongin dengan bibir mengerucut. " Yeobo... kau merusak momen kita. " rengeknya.

Jongin tertawa pelan. " Jawab dulu... "

" Sedikit... " sahut Sehun dengan wajah memerah.

" Ya Tuhan, manisnya istriku... kau tau tidak betapa bahagianya aku, karena akhirnya kau mengakui kalau dirimu cemburu. "

" Aku tidak cemburu. " Elak Sehun. " Hanya saja kau kan pasanganku di sini, tapi kau malah dekat dekat dengan yang lain. "

" Akui saja sayang. Kalau kau tidak cemburu, kau pasti akan sadar kalau dia adalah Tiffany noona, istri dari Nichkhun hyung, sunbae di agencymu sendiri. "

Wajah Sehun makin memerah saat ia menyadari fakta itu.

" Ciee... istriku cemburu... " ledek Jongin.

" Yeobooo... " rengek Sehun, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Jongin, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah itu.

Fans yang tadinya menghujat Sehun kini terdiam melihat interaksi keduanya yang begitu natural. Bagaimana bisa chemistry keduanya sekuat ini ?

" Chagiya... " panggil Jongin.

" Hmmm... " sahut Sehun.

" Lihat aku... "

Sehun kembali mendongak untuk menatap wajah Jongin.

Cup

" Gomawo... " bisik Jongin. " Aku sangat berterima kasih kau menjadi pasanganku dan terima kasih juga sudah cemburu padaku. Perjalanan kita mungkin masih akan sangat panjang. Tapi berjanjilah padaku saat rasa itu datang menghampiri kita, jangan menghindar dan hadapi saja, karena akupun sepertinya mulai menyukaimu... "

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Cup

Ia balas mengecup singkat bibir Jongin. " Aku berjanji padamu, suamiku... "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chap ini rada wew banget ya. Hahaha...

Aku mau sedikit ngasih penjelasan tentang sesuatu nih...

1\. Untuk yang baca ff DREAM BOY aku mohon maaf atas typonya. Aku terbiasa ngetik ff dengan cast kaihun jadi kadang nulis ff dengan cast lain suka kepeleset jadi nulis kaihun (mianhe) dan itu ff bukan remake ataupun plagiat. Itu asli dari pemikiran aku sendiri dan aku tulis khusus untuk event kyusung day

2\. Untuk yang bilang Killa galau karena berita dating itu. killa jelasin ya, kalau killa ga galau. Kalau killa galau, killa pasti akan berhenti nulis sesuatu tentang kaihun, tp buktinya killa masih berkarya sampai detik ini.

3\. Selalu ada fakta dibalik apa yg killa tulis. Ga tau ini yg mengatakan siapa. Tapi ya, kadang2 saat ada suatu kejadian baik itu tentang exo atau kaihun, killa selalu mencoba menyelipkan fakta dalam fiksi. # smile

4\. Udah, cukup segitu aja dulu. Moga yg nyepam di akun killa sedikit ngerasa ada jawaban di sini. Salam kaihun shipper. Tolong jangan berhenti untuk mendukung keduanya ya. Dan jangan lupa reviewnya biar killa makin semangat nulis.

Killa8894


	8. Chapter 6

OH MY BABY

.

.

Cast : KaiHun with Taeoh

.

Genre Fluff, Romance

.

Rated T

.

Gabungan Oh My Baby ama We Got Married

.

Author KILLA8894

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 6

.

Jongin berjalan dengan perlahan menghampiri istri virtualnya yang sedang memasak di dapur. Ia tersenyum geli melihat wajah serius Sehun saat bolak balik melihat buku resep di tangannya dan juga masakan yang di masaknya. Manly huh ? Jongin bahkan 1000000x akan membantah itu, mari lihat penampilan Tuan OH yang selalu membanggakan kemanlyannya tersebut. Mengenakan kemeja kebesaran milik Jongin yang dilapisi apron pink dengan aksen bunga mawar merah dan celana hotpants pendek berwarna putih yang nampak menonjolkan paha ramping dan putih mulusnya. Di mata Jongin terlihat makin cantik, apalagi dengan bibir pink yang kini tengah mengerucut imut plus tatanan rambut putihnya yang berantakan itu. Ngomong ngomong soal warna rambut terbaru istri virtualnya itu, Jongin sangat menyukainya, Sehun terlihat sangat cocok dengan itu. Ah, kenapa Sehun tidak terlahir sebagai seorang yeoja saja ? demi Tuhan, ia bahkan terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang namja. Gumam hati seorang Kim Jongin saat Sehun yang menyadari kehadirannya, kini tengah menatapnya sembari tersenyum menampilkan eye smile yang sangat cantik.

" Pagi Yeobo... " ucap Sehun riang.

" Pagi juga chagiya... "

" Tumben sudah bangun di jam seperti ini. " Ucap Sehun.

" Aku ada jadwal pagi ini. " Jawab Jongin.

Sehun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Uhh, jadi aku sendirian mengurus anak kita? "

Jongin tersenyum, anak kita ? entah kenapa ucapan Sehun itu membuat hatinya bahagia. " Istriku ngambek, hmm... " dengan kedua tangan kekarnya Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun hingga namja cantik itu harus berpegangan pada pundak Jongin.

" Yeobo, turunkan aku, aku berat... " rengek Sehun, ia menunduk untuk melihat kearah wajah Jongin.

Jongin tertawa pelan. " Tubuhmu bahkan tidak berat sama sekali untukku sayang... " namja tampan itu mendongak dan tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Sehun.

" Jangan ngambek chagiya, kau bisa menyusulku bersama Taeoh nanti siang. Kau mau aku menjemputmu nanti? "

" Memangnya apa jadwalmu? " tanya Sehun.

" Hanya latihan, kau kan tahu kami sedang mempersiapkan album baru. " Jelas Jongin. " Jadi jangan ngambek, aku kan bekerja keras cari uang untukmu dan Taeoh juga. "

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya yang merona, tak ingin Jongin melihatnya. " ish, kau ini bilang apa sih. "

Jongin membawa Sehun berputar putar di udara. Membuat pekikan ketakutan terdengar dari mulut mungil Sehun. " Kyaaa... Yeobo... "

" Bilang padaku kalau kau tidak ngambek lagi. " Ucap Jongin.

" Ish, iya... Iya... "

Jongin menghentikan gerakannya dan menurunkan tubuh Sehun hingga berdiri sejajar dengannya. Tangan kokohnya melingkar dengan posesif di pinggang ramping dan berlekuk milik Sehun, sementara tangan Sehun memeluk lehernya. Perlahan wajah Jongin mendekat dan Sehunpun menutup matanya sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongin.

Namun saat bibir tebal Jongin menyentuh bibir tipis Sehun, suara tangisan Taeoh terdengar dari dalam kamar. " Hiks... Mma... Ppa... "

Kedua namja itu segera saling menjauh dan tertawa. " Taeoh sepertinya sudah bangun, lebih baik kau periksa dia chagiya, aku harus mengurus nasi gorengku, nanti gosong lagi... " ucap Sehun.

Jongin mendekat untuk mencium kening Sehun dan menepuk pantat semoknya lumayan keras sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu. menyisakan Sehun yang kembali meneruskan acara mari memasaknya.

" Mma... "

Jongin memasuki kamarnya dan menoleh pada Taeoh yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur masih dengan tampilannya yang berantakan khas bangun tidur.

" Jagoan appa kenapa menangis eoh...? "

" Ppa... " Taeoh mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di sambut oleh Jongin. Namja tampan itu memeluk tubuh anaknya yang masih menangis terisak. " Mma... "

" Eomma masih memasak di dapur baby, Taeoh bersama appa dulu ya. " Jongin menengok ke popok yang di pakai Taeoh. " Penuh eoh, ayo ke kamar mandi. Hari ini Taeoh mandi sama appa... " Jongin dengan cekatan melepaskan popok yang di pakai Taeoh dan kemudian menggendong bayi itu ke kamar mandi. " Cha... mandi sama appa. "

Sehun baru selesai menata semua makanan di atas meja dan melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar bertepatan dengan Jongin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja tampan itu hanya mengenakan handuk yang ia lilitkan di pinggang dan Taeoh yang telanjang di gendongannya. Pipi Sehun menghangat saat ia melihat tubuh tegap dan berotot milik Jongin, ia hanya bisa menunduk saat mengambil Taeoh dari gendongan Jongin.

" Mma... cekci... Ppa cekci... " celoteh Taeoh saat Sehun membaringkannya di atas kasur.

" Diamlah Kim Taeoh... " Sehun mengambil handuk bersih dan mengeringkan tubuh Taeoh yang masih sedikit basah.

Jongin mengusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk sebelum menyampirkannya di bahu dan menghampiri Sehun dengan membawa popok baru untuk Taeoh.

" Gomawo... " bisik Sehun tanpa melihat ke arah Jongin, ia mengambil popok itu dan memakaikannya pada Taeoh.

" Mma... Cucu... " Taeoh meletakkan tangan mungilnya di dada Sehun yang kebetulan menunduk ke arahnya.

" Susumu ada di atas meja sayang. " Ucap Sehun, ia berusaha mengabaikan Jongin yang terkikik pelan di sampingnya.

" Mungkin dia menginginkan susu langsung darimu sayang. " Goda Jongin.

" Diamlah... " Sehun mencubit pinggang Jongin dengan keras.

" Aww... sayang, harusnya kau menciumku, dan bukannya mencubitku. " Erang Jongin.

" Salah sendiri, kenapa kau menggodaku. " Balas Sehun ketus.

Jongin tersenyum, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Sehun dan mengecup lehernya. " Ahh, aku merasa sangat sempurna menjadi kepala keluarga dengan istri secantik dirimu dan anak setampan Taeoh. " Gumam Jongin.

" Yeobo... "

" Hmm... "

" Bisakah kau memakai bajumu dulu... " bisik Sehun, wajahnya memerah sempurna saat menyadari Jongin yang memeluknya masih dengan menggunakan handuk.

" Pilihkan untukku sayang. " Ucap Jongin.

" Baiklah. " Sehun menunduk untuk memasangkan pakaian pada Taeoh, sedikit sulit dengan Jongin yang masih memeluknya. " Cha, anak eomma sudah tampan sekarang. Dan Yeobo, bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu. Apa kau tidak malu dilihat anakmu. "

" Tidak. Taeoh harus belajar dari kecil, bagaimana dia harus memperlakukan pasangannya kelak dengan baik. " Sahut Jongin. Tak sadar kalau itu bisa membuat Taeoh jadi ikut menuruti apa yang dilakukannya.

" Mma... "

" Iya, sebentar sayang, eomma memilihkan pakaian untuk appamu dulu. " Sehun mencubit pinggang Jongin sekali lagi dan namja tampan itupun melepaskan pelukannya saat melihat wajah cemberut Sehun.

Sementara Sehun memilihkan pakaian untuknya Jongin merebahkan dirinya di samping Taeoh dan mulai menciumi perut gembul bayi itu. " Anak appa sehat eoh, makannya banyak sekali, lihat perutnya gembul begini... "

" Ahaha... Ppa... " Taeoh menggeliat dan tertawa tawa saat Jongin tak berhenti menciumi perutnya.

" Ah, appa jadi ingin memakan perut Taeoh, bagaimana ini. " Jongin membuka mulutnya pura pura ingin memakan perut Taeoh.

" Ppa... Ndweee... "

Jongin tertawa dan ia menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir dan pipi anaknya. " Ah, appa sangat menyayangimu, Taeoh- ya... " Jongin mendekap tubuh Taeoh dengan sayang.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Bukankah mereka sekarang sudah begitu mirip dengan keluarga sungguhan ? namun senyum itu sedikit memudar saat teringat ini sudah satu bulan sejak syuting di mulai dan itu artinya waktu mereka hanya sisa dua bulan lagi. Sanggupkah ia harus berpisah dengan Jongin dan Taeoh, sementara ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keduanya. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan bayangan buruk perpisahan mereka. Ia harus menikmati sisa sisa harinya bersama dengan keduanya.

" Yeobo, ini pakaian untukmu. " Ucap Sehun.

" Gomawo chagiya... "

Sehun mengangguk dan ia segera duduk di samping Jongin yang masih berbaring dan memeluk Taeoh.

" Ah, rasanya kurang lengkap. " Keluh Jongin, dengan sebelah tangan memeluk Taeoh, Jongin menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya juga. " Begini baru lengkap. " Gumam Jongin, ia tersenyum sebelum mengecup lembut bibir Sehun.

" Segeralah bersiap siap, aku tak ingin managermu memarahimu. " Bisik Sehun, telapak tangannya menyentuh abs Jongin yang terpampang dengan jelas di hadapannya. Tangan Jongin yang semula berada di pinggang ramping Sehun, bergerak turun ke pantatnya dan menepuk nepuknya dengan pelan. " Arra... sekarang bawalah Taeoh ke bawah. Lihat dia sudah gelisah, mungkin perutnya lapar. "

Sehun tertawa. " Bukankah dia memang selalu lapar. Kajja sayang, biarkan appamu bersiap siap dan kita makan dulu. "

" Mma... mam... Mam... " celoteh Taeoh. Bayi itu tertawa senang saat Sehun mengangkat tubuh gembulnya ke dalam gendongan namja cantik itu.

" Jangan tidur lagi, yeobo... " Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin yang menutup matanya.

" Iya sayang... " balas Jongin. Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum tampan ke arah Sehun. wajah cantik di hadapannya tampak merona, dan namja cantik itu bergegas pergi dari hadapan Jongin. Entah sadar atau tidak, Jongin merasa akhir akhir ini Sehun selalu merona setiap kali ia melakukan skinship padanya. Tapi Jongin menyukainya sih. Itu terlihat begitu indah di matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun baru selesai menggantikan popok untuk Taeoh ketika bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. " Apa kita kedatangan tamu? " tanya Sehun, ia menepuk pantat Taeoh sebelum bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

" Mma... " Taeoh yang berbaring di lantai sambil meminum susu di dalam botolnya segera merengek.

" Sebentar sayang... " seru Sehun. perlahan ia membuka pintu dan langsung di sambut senyuman manis yang sekilas mirip dengannya.

" Hallo Sehuna... "

" Tiffany noona? " tanya Sehun ragu.

Yeoja di hadapannya mengangguk. " Apa kedatanganku mengganggu kalian, di mana Jongin? "

" Ah tidak... " Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. " Jongin hyung sedang ke studio, ada latihan katanya. Silahkan masuk Noona... "

" Mma... " Taeoh menatap ke arah ibunya dengan pandangan bingung saat melihat seorang yeoja yang menggendong seorang anak kecil muncul di samping ibunya.

" Annnyeong Taeoh- ya... " sapa Tiffany.

Taeoh hanya memandang ke arahnya dengan mulutnya yang mengulum jempolnya, namun bocah itu langsung melepaskan jarinya dari mulut ketika bocah digendongan Tiffany menoleh kearahnya. " Hee... "

" Ah, Taeoh ingat dengan Rahee tapi tidak ingat denganku... " gerutu Tiffany. " Dia mirip dengan Jongin... "

" Ehh... " Sehun menatap Tiffany dengan raut bingung.

" Kau tidak tau, kalau Jongin itu gampang ingat kalau itu berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang manis atau cantik. Sama seperti Taeoh kan, dia tidak ingat denganku, tapi ingat dengan Rahee. " Jelas Tiffany.

" Tapi noona cantik. " Ucap Sehun polos.

Tiffany tertawa geli. " Tapi aku terlalu tua untuk Taeoh... "

" Nty... " Rahee menatap wajah Sehun dengan senyuman lebar tersungging dibibirnya.

" Apa ? dia memanggilku apa? " tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah shock.

" Aunty... " jawab Tiffany.

" Ish, aku ini namja manly, cukup Taeoh yang memanggilku eomma, kenapa sekarang aku harus dipanggil aunty lagi. " Sehun merengut.

" Omo... Kyeopta... " Seru Tiffany, ia tersenyum manis kearah Sehun.

 _'_ _ _Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa__ __Jongin tak menolak ikut acara ini bersamamu Sehuna__ _'_ Batin Tiffany.

" Nty... " Rahee mengulurkan tangannya dan meski tetap cemberut Sehun meraih tubuh Rahee dan menggendongnya.

Taeoh yang melihat itu menatap tak suka ke arah Rahee. Sekarang gantian ia yang cemberut.

Tiffany yang duduk di samping Taeoh tertawa heboh. " Ya Tuhan, Taeoh benar benar duplikat kalian berdua. Aku tak menyangka kalian akan bertemu bayi yang sebegitu miripnya. Lihat, saat dia cemberut, itu mirip denganmu Sehuna. "

Sehun hanya tersenyum, ia mengelus sayang kepala Taeoh sebelum membawa Rahee ke arah dapur. " Rahee mau cokelat ? aunty punya banyak cokelat loh. " Oke, bahkan kameramen pun tersenyum kali ini, Sehun memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Aunty ? ingatkan dia kalau semenit yang lalu ia bahkan memprotes panggilan itu.

" Mma... " protes Taeoh. Ia nampak tidak suka saat Sehun memberikan cokelat kesukaannya pada Rahee.

" Berbagilah dengan temanmu Taeoh- ya. " Sehun menoleh pada Tiffany. " Noona kalau haus ambil sendiri airnya ya. " Namja manis itu tersenyum malu saat ingat belum menyuguhkan apa apa pada tamunya.

" Santai saja Sehuna. " Tiffany mengibaskan tangannya.

" Mma... " Taeoh sekali lagi merengek saat melihat Sehun duduk disamping Tiffany dengan Rahee yang duduk manis dipangkuannya. Bocah gembul itu mendongak menatap Sehun dengan wajah yang memelas.

" Sebentar sayang... eomma juga ingin menggendong Rahee. Lihat dia bayi yang manis bukan. Ah, aku jadi ingin mengasuh bayi yeoja juga. "

" Kenapa dulu tidak memilih bayi yeoja ? kau tahu punya anak yeoja akan membuatmu bisa bersenang senang saat mendandaninya. " Ucap Tiffany. Ia meraih tissue dan membersihkan mulut anaknya yang belepotan cokelat.

" Noona kan tahu kalau aku dan Jongin hyung baru kali ini mengurus seorang bayi dan juga... aku dan Jongin hyung langsung jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihat Taeoh... " Sehun mengusap surai Taeoh dengan lembut.

" Nty... " panggil Rahee.

" Eoh, apa sayang...? "

" Lun... "

" Apa? " tanya Sehun bingung.

" Rahee mau turun katanya. " Tiffany membantu menjelaskan arti ucapan anaknya.

" Oh... Rahee mau main dengan Taeoh, ya. " Sehun segera menurunkan tubuh Rahee dari pangkuannya dan membiarkan anak itu berjalan mendekati Taeoh yang masih cemberut.

" Taeoh- ya... " tegur Sehun saat melihat Taeoh yang melotot ke arah Rahee.

" Taeoh marah karena kau yang menggendong anakku. " Ucap Tiffany.

" Taeoh- ya... " Sekali lagi Sehun menegur anaknya yang menjauh saat Rahee mendekat.

Taeoh menatap ke arah Sehun dengan wajah cemberut, sebelum melangkah maju menghampiri Rahee dan tangannya terulur untuk mencekik leher Rahee dan apa yang dilakukan Taeoh selanjutnya sukses membuat Sehun tersedak minuman yang baru saja ia raih dari atas meja. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya ternganga. Anaknya mencium Rahee. Oke, sekali lagi, Taeoh mencium Rahee tepat di bibir. Oh my god.

" Omo... " Tiffany menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Taeoh setelah mencium segera melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menjauh, kali ini berlari ke arah Sehun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut ibunya. Malu.

Rahee sendiri hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil menatap pada ibunya, yang balas tersenyum dengan raut wajah terkejutnya yang masih belum hilang.

" Omona... anakmu mesum seperti Jongin... " ucap Tiffany histeris. " Aduh, itu ciuman pertama Rahee selain denganku dan ayahnya. "

" Maaf noona... " Sehun sendiri masih merasa otaknya blank. Tak menyangka kalau Taeoh akan berbuat seperti itu. apa ini karena seringnya Taeoh melihat Jongin menciumnya ? Sehun cemberut. Ya, pasti karena itu. oh, dia harus bertemu secepatnya dengan suami virtualnya itu.

" Tidak apa apa Sehuna, lagi pula mereka kan masih anak kecil, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. "

" Tapi ini pertama kalinya Taeoh melakukannya. " Ucap Sehun frustasi.

Ya, ajaran pertama Jongin, perlakukan pasanganmu dengan penuh kasih sayang sepertinya sukses ditiru Taeoh lewat ciumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin membolak balik kertas yang ada di tangannya, main dancer Controversy itu tengan duduk bersandar di ruang latihan dengan kaki yang berselonjor. Keringat mengalir dari dahinya, kaos yang tadi ia pakai sudah ia lepaskan menyisakan dalaman berwarna hitam yang juga sudah basah dengan keringat.

" Jadwal perilisan album kita akan di percepat. Setelah ini kita akan sibuk promosi, kau yakin akan meneruskan acaramu dengan Sehun ? kau akan kekurangan waktu untuk beristirahat. "

Jongin melirik ke arah Ravi yang duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki tak jauh darinya.

" Aku dan Sehun baru sebulan ikut acara itu, dan aku masih belum tahu apakah aku harus berhenti sekarang atau tidak. " Jawab Jongin.

" Kau harus mempertimbangkannya sekarang, Kim Jongin. Kau tau bukan, agency meminta kita untuk lebih gencar promosi di luar negeri. Dan kau pasti tau artinya... kita tidak akan sering berada di sini. " Taemin menatap serius ke arah Jongin.

" Kau ingin aku mengakhiri acara itu? " Tanya Jongin.

" Ya. " Sahut Taemin.

" Bukan karena kau tidak suka dengan Sehun bukan? "

" Jongin... " Taemin mendelik pada namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

Jongin tertawa pelan. " Aku hanya bercanda hyung, kenapa kau menanggapinya serius seperti itu. sudahlah, aku akan memikirkannya nanti, sekarang aku ingin istirahat dulu.. " Namja tampan itu menutup matanya, berusaha mengistirahatkan badannya yang kelelahan setelah hampir seharian penuh latihan gerakan dance terbaru mereka.

Suara ribut yang terdengar dari arah pintu, membuat Jongin menggeram pelan. Ayolah, tidak bisakah ia beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa gangguan ? " Kim Moonkyu, kalau itu dirimu, aku bersumpah akan melemparmu dari atap gedung. "

" Bukan aku hyung... " bantah Moonkyu, tak terima disalahkan.

Jongin membuka matanya, kalau itu bukan Moonkyu lalu siapa ? saat ia menoleh ke arah pintu, di saat bersamaan pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan seraut wajah imut dari Taeoh. Oh, Taeoh rupanya, pikir Jongin. Namja tampan itu sudah ingin memejamkan matanya lagi, saat otaknya menyadari sesuatu, Taeoh ? anaknya ? ada di sini ?

Jongin membuka lebar matanya dan kembali menoleh, memang benar itu anaknya. Taeoh yang berjalan tertatih tatih ke arahnya.

" Ppa... "

" Omona... anak Kai hyung disini? " teriak Moonkyu heboh. " Dimana kakak ipar? " Maknae Controversy itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan bertatapan langsung dengan Sehun yang menatap galak kearahnya. Nyali Moonkyu untuk menyambut istri virtual dari Jongin itu segera menciut. Sepertinya mood Sehun tidak dalam keadaan baik sekarang ini.

" Chagiya... " Jongin masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti tadi, ia hanya menatap kearah Sehun yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan dua kameramen, sedikit bingung kenapa wajah yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu tampak cemberut. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun ?

" Chagiya, apa yang... " ucapan Jongin terhenti saat Sehun menatap galak padanya.

" Diamlah, aku membencimu Kim Kai hyung... " Sehun berdiri tepat di hadapan Jongin.

Jongin hanya menatap bingung, ia tak mengerti apa kesalahannya kali ini. Apa Sehun marah karena harus merawat Taeoh seorang diri ? " Kau marah padaku? "

" Tentu saja. " Jawab Sehun cepat.

" Kau marah karena aku pergi meninggalkanmu bersama Taeoh, demi Tuhan... sayang, kau kan tahu aku harus latihan, apa... " ucapan Jongin lagi lagi harus terhenti karena Sehun yang dengan tiba tiba mendudukkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Jongin. Tangan namja cantik itu menempel di dada Jongin.

Posisi mereka yang cukup intim itu membuat Ravi melongo, oke, ini di luar dugaannya. Siapa mengira kalau Sehun berani melakukan skinship seintim ini dengan Jongin tepat di hadapan orang lain ?

" Aku membencimu.. ." ucap Sehun lagi.

" Karena Taeoh? " tebak Jongin. Ia meletakkan kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke lantai dan menatap tepat ke mata Sehun dengan serius.

" Umm... " Sehun mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut.

" Ya Tuhan, chagiya, apa kau... "

" Aku benci, kenapa Taeoh menjadi mesum begitu, ini semua karenamu. Huweee... " Sehun memukul mukul dada Jongin dengan pelan. Oh, benar benar perilaku yang manly menurut Sehun tentunya.

Jongin loading...

Taeoh mesum karenanya ?

" Memangnya apa yang dilakuan Taeoh hingga kau mengatakan dia mesum? " tanya Jongin bingung.

Sehun lagi lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya. " Tadi Tiffany noona datang ke rumah bersama anaknya. Lalu... Taeoh marah saat aku menggendong Rahee dan... "

" Taeoh marah bukan berarti mesum kan sayang... " sela Jongin. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping Sehun, raut wajahnya masih bingung, tak mengerti dengan pola pikir namja cantik di pangkuannya ini.

" Ish, aku masih belum selesai bicara... " Sehun cemberut.

" Baiklah, teruskan kalau begitu. " Jongin melirik ke arah Taemin dan Ravi yang ingin tertawa, mempelototi keduanya, dan kedua orang itu langsung bungkam.

" Taeoh marah dan saat Rahee mendekatinya, ia tak mau. Lalu aku menegur Taeoh, agar dia bersikap sopan dan... "

" Dan... "

" Taeoh malah memeluk Rahee dan mencium bibirnya... huwaa... kenapa Taeoh jadi mesum... itu salahmu... " Rengek Sehun.

"Oh, jadi dia mencium Rahee. Itu wajar saja kan sayang. Namanya juga anak kecil. Lagi pula tidak masalah kalau itu hanya di bibir... " Tubuh Jongin menegang. Barusan ia bilang apa ? " Di bibir... " Jongin menoleh pada Taeoh yang sedang memakan cokelat yang diberikan Moonkyu padanya. melihat ayahnya menatap kearahnya, Taeoh langsung tersenyum dengan mulut yang belepotan cokelat.

" Omo... Bayiku... " ratap Jongin. Apa ini karma karena ia selalu mencium Sehun di sembarang tempat ?

" Ini salahmu. " Omel Sehun lagi. " Harusnya Taeoh tidak boleh begitu, ia harus bersikap manly sepertiku. "

Ravi yang duduk tak jauh dari temapt mereka langsung mengamati penampilan Sehun. rambut putih dengan poni lurus, kaos putih dengan gambar bunny pink di tengah, celana jenas putih dan sepatu converse putih dengan garis pink, pantat montok dan kaki yang terlalu ramping untuk seorang namja, otot ? oh namja itu bahkan tidak melihat ada timbunan otot di lengan kurus Sehun. jadi di bagian mana manly yang di sebut Sehun. lihat saja bahkan sekarang namja itu merengek dipangkuan Jongin, membuat iri saja.

" Iya maaf sayang... " gumam Jongin.

" Jangan cium sembarangan lagi. " Ucap Sehun.

" Iya... Iya... " Jongin mengangguk, satu tangannya menepuk nepuk pantat Sehun, sementara yang satu lagi bergerak untuk menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi mata Sehun.

" Mma... " panggil Taeoh.

Sehun menoleh dan langsung terkesiap kaget saat melihat wajah dan juga kaos yang dipakai Taeoh berlepotan cokelat.

" Aish siapa yang memberi cokelat untuk anakku... " Sehun tampak histeris. Di pojokan sana Moonkyu segera berlari keluar, cari aman. Tak ingin mendapat amukan dari Sehun.

" Mma... " Taeoh mengulurkan tangan minta gendong.

Sehun segera bangkit dari pangkuan Jongin, mengambil tas punggungnya yang tadi dititipkan pada kameramen dan segera membongkar isinya. Mengambil tissue basah, dengan telaten namja manis itu membersihkan tangan dan area mulut serta pipi Taeoh yang penuh cokelat.

Jongin bergeser dari posisi nyamannya dan duduk bersila di samping Sehun.

" Ppa... " panggil Taeoh.

" Ya, baby... " Jongin mengelus sayang kepala Taeoh sebelum mengambil baju kaos cadangan di dalam tas milik Sehun. " Kau kotor sekali. " Ucap Jongin.

" Cha, selesai.. " Sehun menghela napas lega, mengumpulkan tissue kotor itu dan menyimpannya ke dalam plastik kecil. Ia akan membuangnya nanti setelah menemukan tempat sampah. Namja cantik itu memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang mengganti kaos kotor Taeoh dengan yang baru.

" Siapa sih yang memberi Taeoh cokelat? " Omel Sehun, namja cantik itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Dan saat bertemu pandang dengan seseorang. Wajah putih itu memucat. Sebelum berbalik dan menubruk tubuh Jongin.

" Huweee... Yeobo... "

" Sayang... " Jongin segera menarik tubuh Sehun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. " Ada apa lagi, hmm... "

" Itu... " Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jongin, tak peduli dengan tubuh Jongin yang berkeringat dan kaosnya yang basah.

Jongin melirik ke arah Ravi dan mendesah pelan, apa Sehun masih takut dengan Leader grupnya itu? " Kau takut dengan Ravi hyung? "

Sehun mengangguk.

" Tidak apa apa sayang, Ravi hyung tidak akan menggigitmu, jadi jangan takut. Ayo kenalan dulu... "

" shireo... " tolak Sehun. namja itu makin menempel erat di tubuh Jongin, membuat Jongin kesulitan bergerak.

" Ppa... " Taeoh merangkak mendekat dan menarik tangan Jongin.

" Iya baby... "

" Mam... "

" Yeobo jangan lepas... " rengek Sehun saat Jongin ingin melepas pelukannya di tubuh namja itu.

" Anak kita lapar Sehuna, ayo kita makan di luar. " Ajak Jongin.

Sehun menggeleng. " Tidak mau, nanti dia ikut. Aku takut... "

" Sayang, hanya sebentar... " Bujuk Jpngin lagi.

" Shireo... "

" Ppa... Mam... " Taeoh sudah ingin menangis saat Jongin belum juga bergerak dari tempatnya.

" Chagiya... " Jongin menggoyangkan badan Sehun, berharap namja itu mau melepaskan pelukannya.

" Hiks,... Shireo... " Sehun terisak.

" Ppa... mam... Hiks... "

Jongin menghela napas frustasi saat Taeoh memeluk lengannya dan ikut terisak. Oke, jadi bagaimana ia harus menghadapi kedua bayinya yang sedang menangis ini ?

.

.

.

.

.

 ** **OMAKE****

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Jongin dengan santai, saat ini keduanya sedang berada di balkon kamar mereka, dengan Jongin duduk di kursi santai dan Sehun yang duduk dipangkuannya. Kedua tangan Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun dan tangan Sehun memegang tab kesayangannya. Kebiasaan mereka setiap malam, memeriksa komentar dari fans soal penampilan mereka di reality show Oh My Baby.

Guest 1 : manis banget... duhh mereka ga kayak akting. Semuanya natural. Hunnienya juga manis duh... Jongin juga tetep yadong yah main cipok aja, kkkk... ( _ _Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia yadong ? hmm... Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menyangkal itu__. )

Guest 2 : Jongin belum nyadar ama rambut Sehun ? hihihi

( _ _Aku baru sadar saat sudah tiba di rumah, gumam Jongin dan ia meneruskan bacaannya__ ) Kalau mereka saling suka apa lagi cinta bisa bisa acaranya dihentikan donk... ( " __Omo... benarkah, kalau begitu aku tidak boleh suka Jongin hyung.__ " Seru Sehun kaget. Jongin terkekeh geli. " __Tidak ada peraturan seperti itu, Hunnie. Dan kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, lebih baik aku keluar saja dari acara ini__." Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dan cemberut. " . " )

Guest 3 : uwaaa manis o... makin cinta ma kaihun. Selalu support ini kapel

( __terima kasih ucap keduanya bersamaan__ )

Guest 4 : hohoho... kaihun walaupun virtual, interaksinya alamak wow... bikin gue gigit jari karena gemes.

( " __Aku juga gemes, ingin gigit pipi sehunie yang manja ini.__ " Ucap Jongin. " __Aku manly, bukan manja__." Bantah Sehun kesal )

Guest 5 : Sehun jan cemburuan terus yah... emang cuma aja Sehun yang paling cocok ama Jongtem gak ada yang lain... abaikan aja fansnya jongtem, anggap aja mereka lalat pengganggu, ok !

( Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gaya imut )

Guest 6 : Kenapa kaihun gak jadian beneran aja sih... rasanya gatel banget pengen ngawinin kaihun beneran, abis kaihun so sweet n romantis banget ...

( " __Hyung, bukannya kita sudah kawin ya, kenapa mesti di kawinin lagi ?__ " tanya Sehun polos. Jongin menunduk dan mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut. " __Mungkin karena dia tidak melihat perkawinan kita secara langsung, Hunnie-__ _ _ya...__ " )

Guest 7 : Taeoh kamu pinter banget sih sayang... aaaaahh gemesssss... kaihun makin manis aja. Selesai Oh My Baby pacaran beneran aja yakk... hihihihi... ciyeee sehun cemburu nih ye. Cuit cuit ... Sehunie, jangan sok minder, kamu itu cantik... banget... seksi lagi, hehehehehe / gue gak bakal nolak kalo dipasangin ama elu... / ditendang kai /

( " __Hunnie yang nolak__." Balas Sehun dengan muka cemberut. " _ _Hunnie Cuma mau dengan Jongin hyung__." Jongin terkekeh lagi. Ia tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa hari harinya kalau ia pacaran dengan Sehun. membayangkannya membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum. Apakah akan semanis seperti di acara mereka ?)

Guest 8 : sukaaaa banget sama yang ini, aku jadi cengar cengir sendiri, sehun apapun yang dikatakan sama fansnya jongin yang buruk buruk jangan di dengerin. Biarin aja...

( " __ne noona...__ " ucap Sehun pelan. )

Guest 9 : cieee Sehun cemburu. Kaihun makin sweet aja nih, yang langgeng ye, amin...

( " __Ish, Hunnie tidak cemburu kok__." Bantah Sehun dengan pipi yang memerah.)

Guest 10 : bisa ga sih kaihun jadi suami istri benerannn udah cocok gitu koo. Sehun imut banget sumpah terus jonginnya husband material bangetttt...

( kedua orang itu saling pandang dan tersenyum tanpa berkomentar apa apa )

Guest 11 : kyaaa mereka udah saling mengakui perasaan tapii masih belum jadian yakk... mana sweet banget moment2 mereka... Teo baby kenapa masih kecil udah nurun sifat appamu nak ? masa iyaa emaknya jalan yang ditunjuk sebootynya mana bilang cekcii cekcii... ckckckck Jongen lu udah racunin otak polos teo yak. Kekekee...

( " __Ehhh... benarkah... Omooo...__ " Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin dengan galak. " _ _Apa yang kau ajarkan pada anakku...__." Jongin mencubit bibir Sehun dengan gemas. " __Anak kita Hunnie-__ _ _ya...__ " )

Guest 12 : dikira Chen yang paling sehat, taunya sama aja teriak ampe guling2 gaje gitu kkkk. Taeoh bakat alami appa ongen langsung turun ya! Cekci cekci... haha... masih kecil juga tae, gimana gedenya ckckc. Hunnie plis deh, buang kata manly dalam kamus lu hun! Bener jong, body dan booty hunnie emang tak tertandingi kkkk... Sweet banget kata2mu jong. Melted

( " __Hunnie kan beneran manly. Dan Taeoh saat dewasa nanti juga bakal manly kayak Hunnie.__ " Gerutu Sehun. Jongin hanya memandang geli kearahnya. Manly seperti Sehun ? Huh, Jongin rasa Taeoh malah akan mirip dengan dirinya nanti. )

Guest 13 : cekci... cekci... Mma... cekci... cekci... Hahha taeoh ya..., like father like son. Jong kamu apakan taeoh. Hmm mesumnya turunan dari si beruang coklat.

( " Hahahaha..." Sehun tertawa dengan tidak elitenya. " __beruang cokelat katanya...__ " Jongin mencium lembut bibir Sehun yang terbuka dan seketika tawa namja itu terhenti. " __Dan kau pinky bunny kesayanganku.__ " )

Guest 14 : ughh unyu nya hunnie q... boleh q bawa pulang ? ehh wait... jongtem ngeremes pantat hunnie dimuka umum apa enggak diliat banyak orang ? sebenarnya jongtem aslinya suka ga sih sm hunnie sebelumnya ? kok baru sekarang dia baru bilang mulai suka sama hunnie

( " _ _Hunnie tidak mau, kata eomma, hunnie tidak boleh ikut dengan orang yang tidak hunnie kenal, dan hunnie tidak tau noona__. " Ucap Sehun. Jongin tersenyum. " __Anak baik.__ " Ia mengelus sayang surai putih Sehun. " __Dari awal aku suka Hunnie kok, dia anak yang berbakat dan soal aku baru bilang sekarang kalau aku menyukainya, aku rasa itu... karena aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dengannya, dan aku baru menyadarinya sekarang...__ ". sehun mengangguk. " _ _Tapi itu bukan cinta kan hyung?__ " tanyanya. " __Aku rasa bukan atau bisa juga belum... kita kan tidak taku juga hunnie...__ ")

Guest 15 : ya ampun ini apaan si kai ? dia barusan bilang suka beneran sama hunnie ? ini beneran apa hanya khayalan / plak / rasanya pengen gampar fansnya kai satu satu, bisa2nya mereka mengolok2 hunnie coba.

( Sehun mengangguk. " _ _benar, hunnie kan tidak salah apa2. Salahkan saja sutradaranya yang minta hunnie main dengan Jongin hyung.__ " )

Jongin mengambil tab yang ada di tangan Sehun dan meletakkannya di atas meja. " Cha, big baby, ayo sekarang tidur. "

Sehun tersenyum dan segera berbalik untuk memeluk Jongin dan mulai memejamkan matanya dengan erat. " Good night, bear hyung.. "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan ya, Killa masih sakit nih, harusnya istirahat total, tapi rasanya agak terganggu dengan banyak yg nginbox di akun fb killa minta dilanjutin. Jadi di sela sela istirahat, killa cobain ngetik. Doain killa cepat sembuh ya, biar bisa ngetik kim and park family secepatnya. N ff yg lain masih on going juga. Hahaha...

Yang suka nyepam di akun fb killa, makasih banget dah ngingetin soal utang ff killa yg numpuk. N buat yang baca nih epep absurd tolong review lagi ya. Maaf kalo ga semua reviewnya killa masukin di omake.

Salam kaihun shipper

Syakila


	9. Chapter 7

OH MY BABY

.

.

Cast : KaiHun with Taeoh

.

Genre Fluff, Romance

.

Rated T

.

Gabungan Oh My Baby ama We Got Married

.

Author KILLA8894

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 7

.

Sehun memasuki rumah yang sudah dua bulan ini ditempatinya dengan perasaan lelah, ya jadwal kegiatannya yang lumayan padat, walau tidak sepadat jadwal Jongin tentunya, sedikit banyak telah menguras tenaganya, ia ingin cepat cepat istirahat, namun mengingat ia yang saat ini masih syuting variety show Oh My Baby dan juga fakta bahwa Taeoh masih belum tidur digendongannya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk istirahat.

Alih alih berbaring di kasur tercinta, Sehun lebih memilih duduk manis di sofa ruang tengah dengan Taeoh yang ia letakkan di atas lantai berlapis karpet tebal dan kini sibuk dengan robot mainannya, ironman.

" Mma... Ppa na... ? "

" Humm, appamu sibuk kerja Taeoh- ya. " Jawab Sehun, ia meraih remote televisi dan mulai menyalakannya. Tak ada acara yang menarik, hingga Sehun harus mencari cari channel yang sekiranya tidak membosankan untuk dilihat.

" Mma... Lolo... " rengek Taeoh saat ia menatap kearah televisi.

" Uhh... Pororo ? baiklah kita cari apakah ada saluran yang menayangkannya. " Ucap Sehun, sekali lagi ia memencet tombol remote sambil meminum segelas air putih yang ada di atas meja. " Taeoh- ya, jangan masukkan mainanmu ke dalam mulut. " Sehun beranjak turun dari sofa dan duduk di samping Taeoh yang ingin memasukkan robot mainannya ke dalam mulut. " Kamu ini sudah besar tapi masih juga me... "

" Berita hangat kali ini berkaitan dengan salah satu member boyband Controversy, Kim Kai, yang lagi lagi kepergok kencan dengan seorang yeoja, yang tak lain adalah Im Yoona, model cantik yang menjadi bintang video klip di lagu terbaru mereka. Keduanya di kabarkan dekat setelah menjadi pasangan di model video klip itu, dan kemaren malam, wartawan memergoki mereka sedang berkencan di sebuah restorant dan... "

Klik

Sehun langsung memencet tombol remote dan dalam sekejap layar menjadi gelap.

" Mma... Lolo... " protes Taeoh, ia berdiri dan merangkul leher Sehun.

Sehun menatap sendu anaknya, ia berusaha menampilkan senyum terbaiknya, ini acara live dan ia tidak ingin terlihat sedih di depan kamera. " Taeoh menontonnya di kamar saja ya... " pintanya.

Taeoh mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar kearah Sehun. " Mma... Cucu... "

" Baiklah jagoan, kita akan menonton pororo dan juga minum susu di kamar. Kajja... " Sehun meraih tangan Taeoh dan menuntun langkahnya ke kamar mereka.

 _ _Di studio...__

 _"_ _ _Ah, acara apa ini, apa dia se playboy itu, aku harus kesana dan membawa Sehun pulang.__ _"_ _ _Chen membanting bantal sofa yang sedari tadi ia peluk.__

 _"_ _ _Wajar saja, dia kan tampan.__ _"_ _ _Ucap Baekhyun.__

 _"_ _ _Yak, kau mendukung si hitam itu selingkuh?__ _"_ _ _tuduh Chen.__

 _ _Suho menepuk dahinya mendengar ucapan Chen, tak sadarkah namja itu kalau mereka sedang siaran live dimana acara ini juga disaksikan jutaan fans Controversy dan apa kata mereka saat grup rookie seperti mereka menghina salah satu member dari Controversy yang kariernya sedang berada di puncak. "__ _ _Chen, jaga bicaramu...__ _"_ _ _tegur Suho lembut.__

 _"_ _ _tapi hyung...__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Kita di studio dan kau tak bisa bicara seperti itu tentang Kai sunbae.__ _"_

 _ _Chen mendengus kesal. "__ _ _Aku tau kau pasti membelanya karena kalian penggemar beratnya kan hyung.__ _"_

 _ _Baekhyun mendelik kearah chen. "__ _ _yak, kau mengatakan itu hanya karena kau iri dengan Kai kan?__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Mwo, aku tidak iri dengannya...__ _"_

 _ _Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "__ _ _Lalu siapa yang bilang padaku kemaren malam kalau ia iri dengan kemampuan menari Kai?__ _"_ _ _sindirnya.__

 _"_ _ _Aku tidak...__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Diam.__ _"_ _ _Chanyeol melempar bantalnya ke arah Baekhyun dan Jongdae. "__ _ _kalau bicara lagi tidak hanya hidung Kai yang ingin aku patahkan, tapi kalian juga.__ _"_ _ _Ancamnya.__

 _ _Suho melirik ke arah Chanyeol sekilas. "__ _ _kenapa kau ingin mematahkan hidung mereka.__ _"_

 _"_ _ _Yak, kau tidak lihat mereka berisik sekali dan Kai... aish, aku bahkan juga ingin mematahkan kakinya sekarang. Beraninya dia selingkuh... padahal apa kurangnya Sehun...__ _"_

 _ _Di sisi lain, MC acara itu, Leeteuk, hanya bisa menatap miris kearah bintang tamunya. Mereka sebenarnya mengerti tidak sih apa itu arti acara variety show ? acara yang dikhususkan untuk menghibur penggemar dan itu bukan real life, tapi kenapa mereka menganggapnya seakan__ _ _akan Kai dan Sehun seperti benar__ _ _benar sepasang suami istri ? apa ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan. Pandangan leeteuk kembali fokus pada layar, dimana kali ini Sehun terlihat sedang membuatkan susu untuk Taeoh.__

Sehun mengaduk susu di dalam gelasnya dalam diam, pikirannya melayang pada pemberitaan di televisi hari ini. Jongin berkencan dengan seorang yeoja ? betapa bodohnya ia, menganggap Jongin yang ikut acara ini dengannya karena dirinya gay, tentu saja Jongin normal kan ? dia hanya ikut acara ini karena permintaan agencynya. Sehun melirik kearah kalender yang ia tempelkan di samping kulkas. Sisa 29 hari sebelum kontrak mereka di acara ini akan berakhir. Namja cantik itu tampak murung, bagaimana dirinya saat acara ini telah berakhir ? dirinya sudah terlalu terbiasa bergantung pada Jongin dan Taeoh... anak itu... saat acara ini berakhir, haruskah mereka mengembalikannya ke panti asuhan ? tidak! Sehun tidak akan bisa berpisah dengan Sehun, ia mungkin bisa ( walau dengan susah payah ) melupakan Jongin, tapi tidak dengan Taeoh, mungkin Sehun akan meminta ibunya untuk mengadopsi anak itu. Ya, Sehun mengangguk, merasa puas dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Dan mengenai acara ini, Sehun akan mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, hanya 29 hari dan semua akan selesai, ia pasti bisa bertahan.

Sehun baru kembali ke kamar dan mendekat pada Taeoh yang duduk dengan nyaman di lantai menonton kartun kesukaannya, Pororo.

" Cucuuuu... " Taeoh menyodorkan tangannya dengan segera.

" Berikan kata kuncinya dulu pada eomma... " Sehun menjauhkan gelas itu dari jangkauan Taeoh.

Taeoh menatap wajah Sehun sejenak sebelum mengulurkan kedua tangannya kehadapan Sehun. " Mmaa... cucuuu... Liiis... ( Eomma, susu please ). "

Sehun tersenyum manis. " Anak eomma memang pintar. " Dan iapun membantu anaknya memegang gelas saat Taeoh meminum susunya.

" Mma... Bobo... " Taeoh menjauhkan gelas itu dari mulut mungilnya.

Sehun menatap wajah Taeoh, matanya terlihat sayu, anak itu memang mengantuk. " Baiklah, ayo cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu. " Sehun tau ini memang jam tidur siang untuk anaknya, karena itu ia segera membawa Taeoh ke kamar mandi, setelah mencuci muka dan tak lupa sikat gigi, Sehun kembali membawa Taeoh ke kamar, mengganti baju anak itu dengan kaos yang lebih nyaman saat dipakai tidur dan kemudian membaringkannya di kasur.

Sehun masih menepuk nepuk pantat Taeoh yang sudah tertidur pulas disampingnya, saat pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan seraut wajah kusut milik Kim Jongin. Sehun hanya diam, menatap namja tampan itu yang mendekat ke arahnya dan Taeoh.

" Taeoh sudah tidur? " tanya Jongin pelan.

Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin melangkah semakin mendekat dan ia duduk di pinggir kasur tepat disamping anaknya terbaring, kemudian menunduk untuk mencium kening Taeoh. Dari dekat, Sehun bisa melihat kelelahan yang begitu kentara di wajah Jongin, wajahnya pucat, dan bayangan hitam didagunya juga membuktikan kalau namja itu tidak bercukur selama dua hari mereka terpisah karena kesibukan masing masing, dan juga lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya terlihat jelas, namja tampan itu sepertinya tidak tidur semalaman, apa dia berkencan hingga pagi dengan yeoja itu ?

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun dan tersenyum, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap surai putih Sehun. " Aku mau mandi dulu. " Gumamnya.

Tak ada jawaban, karena Sehun yang enggan menjawab, dan Jongin mengerti itu. sepertinya Sehun sudah melihat beritanya, dan ia juga memilih diam dulu untuk sementara ini. Sebenarnya fisiknya terlalu lelah saat ini, karena itu ia malas kalau harus berdebat dengan Sehun.

Jongin baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan membuka bajunya dan hanya menyisakan boksernya saat Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kameramen yang mengikuti dari belakang dan berhenti tepat di pintu kamar mandi. Namja tampan itu mendekai istri visualnya dan mengusap pipinya.

" Ada apa sayang, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ? bisa tunggu aku selesai mandi dulu? " tanya Jongin lembut.

Sehun menatap kearah wajah Jongin yang tidak secerah biasanya, ada beban berat yang terlihat dari tatapannya, dan jenggot yang mulai tumbuh itu... Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, kenapa Jongin belum mencukurnya juga sih. Dengan lembut ia meraih tangan suaminya dan menariknya menuju wastafel, Jongin tidak protes dan ia hanya menurut saja. Sehun menyuruhnya duduk di kursi yang ada di sana dan Jongin lagi lagi menurut.

" Kau tau aku tidak suka melihatmu sekumal ini, sesibuk apapun kau, jangan lupa untuk membersihkan tubuhmu sendiri, apa membermu tidak mengurusmu? " omel Sehun, ia mengambil busa cukur dan mengusapkannya ke area atas bibir Jongin dan juga area dagunya.

Sesaat Jongin tertegun, sebelum kemudian tersenyum, beban berat dipundaknya serasa menghilang saat melihat wajah khawatir Sehun. sesuai dugaanya, Sehun sudah seperti vitamin harian untuknya, saat berada di dekat namja cantik itu Jongin merasa kekuatannya pulih dan rasa lelahnya hilang.

" Suamiku terlihat jelek dengan cambang ini. "

" Kalau begitu aku akan mencukurnya untukmu. " Ucap Jongin.

" Tidak perlu, istrimu ini akan melakukannya untukmu. " Sehun meraih pisau cukurnya dan kemudian duduk dipangkuan Jongin dengan posisi saling berhadapan, kakinya mengapit paha Jongin membuat kulit keduanya sedikit bergesekan, jangan lupakan Jongin yang hanya mengenakan bokser dan Sehun yang hanya mengenakan celana jeans pendek yang hanya menutupi separo paha mulusnya.

" Gomawo, istriku... " Jongin melingkarkan tangannya mengelilingi pinggang istrinya.

" Mulai sekarang, aku akan mencukurkan cambangmu setiap pagi, kau harus selalu terlihat tampan, aku tidak mau mendengar lagi orang yang mengatakan aku tidak bisa mengurusmu, hingga kau harus mencari orang lain untuk mengurusmu. " Ucap Sehun pelan.

Jongin menatap Sehun. " Kau tidak ingin bertanya padaku? "

" Bertanya soal apa? " tanya Sehun.

" Kau pasti mendengar beritanya kan. "

" ya, aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak apa apa kok, selama kau masih bersamaku di acara ini, kau masih milikku sepenuhnya. " Jawab Sehun.

Tatapan Jongin melembut. " Aku syuting drama dengan siwon sunbae hingga larut malam, dan karena saat itu Siwon sunbae tidak membawa mobilnya aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun di tengah jalan Yoona sunbae menelponnya dan memintanya bertemu di restoran, sebenarnya aku tidak berniat untuk ikut masuk ke dalam, namun karena Yoona sunbae tau aku yang mengantar kekasihnya dan karena aku juga mengenalnya, aku tidak enak hati dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk ikut masuk sebentar dan menyapanya. Sialnya wartawan melihatku, dan ya kau tau sendiri, berita dengan cepat menyebar, padahal jelas jelas kami bertiga ada di sana. "

" Kekasih? "

" Ya, Siwon sunbae dan Yoona sunbae sepasang kekasih. "

" Aku pikir dia... "

" Yak, kau pikir aku selingkuh darimu. Hei, bagaimana aku bisa berpaling dari istri secantik dirimu. Aku menyukaimu tahu. "

Sehun tidak bicara lagi, saat ia mencukur area rahang Jongin, dan Jongin juga memilih diam. Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dan mengamati wajah Jongin. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum kembali dengan hati hati mencukur bagian atas bibir Jongin.

Sehun menyeka sisa sisa busa cukur dan meraba rahang Jongin yang kini bersih dan jemarinya terus naik hingga bibir Jongin. Bibir tebal itu terasa lembut di bawah sentuhannya, bibir yang selama ini sering menciumnya.

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun untuk makin merapat dengan tubuhnya, ia tidak peduli kalau ini acara live dan mereka sedang disaksikan jutaan orang, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanyalah mencium Sehun dan iapun melakukannya.

Kameramen langsung memalingkan kepalanya saat tangan Sehun melingkar di leher Jongin dan namja tampan itu memperdalam ciumannya.

" Gomawo... " ucap Jongin tulus, sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Sehun tersenyum manis. " Aku hanya ingin melakukan tugasku sebagai pasangan yang baik untukmu. Ah, sepertinya producer acara akan mengganti rated acara ini menjadi 19+ karena kita... " Sehun menatap ke arah kamera dan menggumamkan kata mianhe beberapa kali.

Jongin tertawa. " Nah chagiya, sekarang kau ingin tetap disini untuk menemaniku mandi atau... "

" Aku akan menemani Taeoh di kamar. " ucap Sehun, ia cepat cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan bangkit dari pangkuan Jongin.

" Wae, ku pikir kau ingin menemaniku... " Jongin ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

" Umm, nanti Taeoh bangun dan menangis... " Sehun menghindar dari tatapan Jongin, dan menatap kemana saja asal tidak bertatapan dengan Jongin, mendadak Sehun merasa gugup.

" Bukankah Taeoh jarang menangis sayang, ia hanya akan menangis saat merasa lapar. "

" Itu... Aku... " Sehun menelan ludah dengan gugup saat jemari Jongin mengelus bibirnya dengan lembut.

" Kau takut denganku...? "

" Ish... Bukan begitu... " rengek Sehun. " Aku hanya... "

" Apa? " Jongin makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun.

Sehun meremas ujung kaosnya dengan gugup. Kenapa dirinya menjadi segugup ini di dekat Jongin sih.

Jongin bisa mendengar degupan jantung Sehun yang tak beraturan saat jarak mereka tinggal 1 inci lagi dan namja tampan itu tak bisa lagi menahan tawanya melihat wajah merona Sehun.

" Ha ha ha ha... "

" Yak, kenapa tertawa. " Sehun memajukan bibirnya dengan mata yang disipitkan.

" Kau takut aku akan melakukan itu padamu saat kita mandi kan karena itu kamu menghindar dariku. "

" Ya tentu saja kan, aku... "

Cup

Jongin mencium kening Sehun cukup lama. " Tak perlu takut, aku tidak senakal itu kok. " Jongin tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Sehun sekilas. " Keluarlah, aku mau mandi. "

" Ne... "

Sehun melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pipinya yang masih merona.

" Uhh, aku ini kenapa sih. " namja cantik itu mengusap usap pipinya sebelum menoleh ke arah jam dinding. " Sudah waktunya menyiapkan cemilan untuk Taeoh... " gumamnya pelan.

Setelah menyiapkan pakaian untuk dipakai Jongin, Sehunpun bergegas menuju dapur. Menyiapkan makanan untuk hidangan sore bagi anaknya yang sudah bisa dipastikan kelaparan saat bangun nanti.

.

.

.

.

" Chagiya... "

Sehun menoleh saat mendengar panggilan Jongin.

" Apa? " tanyanya sambil menyodorkan segelas coklat hangat ketangan Jongin. Udara cukup dingin sore ini karena itu Sehun menyiapkan coklat hangat untuk suami virtualnya.

Jongin meminum coklatnya beberapa teguk sebelum meletakkannya di atas meja dan menatap serius ke arah Sehun.

" Kita sudah berapa lama menjadi pasangan di acara ini? " tanyanya dengan ekspresi serius.

" 61 hari dengan hari ini. " jawab Sehun.

" Tinggal satu bulan sebelum kontrak berakhir bukan? "

Sehun mengangguk dan ia memilih beranjak dari duduknya di sebelah Jongin menjadi duduk menyamping di pangkuan namja itu. " Tidak terasa ya kita sudah 2 bulan tinggal disini, rasanya baru seperti kemaren. " Sehun meletakkan kepalanya menyandar di dada Jongin, wajahnya tampak murung.

" Hei, jangan sedih seperti itu. Haruskah kita memperpanjang kontrak? " tanya Jongin.

" Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh? "

" Bertaruh apa chagiya? "

" Kalau rating acara kita besok mencapai 50% kita akan memperpanjang kontrak. " ucap Sehun, ia tersenyum miris menyadari sangat susah untuk sebuah acara reality show mencapai rating setinggi itu. Tapi apa salahnya berharap ?

" Baiklah, aku setuju. Tapi chagiya, sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. "

" Lalu apa? "

Jongin merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

" Tiket? " Sehun menatap tiga buah tiket yang Jongin letakkan di atas meja. " Kau ingin pergi kemana? "

Jongin mengecup kening Sehun sebelum lengannya melingkari pinggang ramping Sehun dengan erat. " Kita sudah 2 bulan hidup bersama sebagai pasangan virtual dan selama itu, aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu orang tuamu... "

" Jadi... " Sehun menatap bingung ke arah suaminya. " Apa hubungannya dengan tiket? "

" Aku ingin membawamu dan juga Taeoh berkunjung kerumah orang tuamu. "

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang berbinar. " Benarkah ? Kita akan ke Aussie dan bertemu mommy daddy? "

" Ya, sayang... "

" Kyaaa... Yeobo, aku menyukaimu... " Sehun mengubah posisi duduknya hingga kini ia mengangkangi paha Jongin dan memeluk suami virtualnya dengan erat.

" Aku juga menyukaimu chagiya... Rasanya tidak nyaman, aku tinggal denganmu dua bulan ini, memiliki satu anak dan aku bahkan belum minta restu dari orang tuamu dan juga aku belum minta izin untuk... "

Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin dengan rasa penasaran. " untuk apa? "

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun dan mengecup bibir mungil itu dengan lembut. " Aku belum minta izin mencium anaknya... " bisik Jongin.

" Kyaaaa... Dasar hyung mesuuuummmm... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Masih ada yang berminat?

Untuk yang nunggu kim and park family the series sabar ya, aq masih belum selesai ngetik...

Review lebih dua puluh lima lanjutttt terussssss


	10. Chapter 8

OH MY BABY

.

.

Cast : KaiHun with Taeoh

.

Genre Fluff, Romance

.

Rated T

.

Gabungan Oh My Baby ama We Got Married

.

Author KILLA8894

.

HAPPY READING

.

CHAPTER 8

.

Studio lantai 3 gedung KHS Entertainment

" Annyeong haseyo, kembali lagi bersama kami di acara kesayangan kalian semua, Oh My Baby. Bersama host komentator kita dari member Boyband Controversy dan juga Exo. " Celoteh Leeteuk dengan bersemangat. " Sebelum tayangan special dari Kai dan Sehun kita mulai, Suho- ssi, seperti yang kita ketahui banyak fans mereka yang menginginkan Kai dan Sehun bersatu dikehidupan nyata, bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang hal itu? "

Suho membenarkan posisi duduknya di antara Chanyeol dan Ravi sebelum mulai bicara. " Kalau aku sih... setuju saja kalau memang maknae kami bahagia dan benar benar mencintai Kai sunbae, tapi mungkin aku akan lebih senang lagi, kalau Kai sunbae lebih memilihku. "

" Andwae... " jerit Baekhyun. " Kai sunbae lebih cocok denganku. " Protesnya.

" Kai, tidak akan mau dengan bebek yang suka menjerit sepertimu. " Sela Chen.

" Yak, seperti kau tidak suka menjerit saja. " Ucap Baekhyun kesal.

" Tapi setidaknya aku tidak... "

" yakk, kalian berdua hentikan. " Sela Suho, ia melirik kesamping dan mengernyitkan dahi melihat Chanyeol yang memasang wajah cemberutnya. " Why? " tanya Suho bingung.

" Bagaimana bisa kau setega itu padaku, kau ingin Kai yang menjadi pasangan nyatamu, hei, kau lupa kau itu istrikuuuu... " ucap Chanyeol dramatis, tangannya mencengkeram dadanya dengan gaya lebay. " Disini sakit chagiya... "

" hahahaha... " Ravi yang duduk di sisi lain Suho, tertawa nyaring melihat ekspresi Chanyeol. " Suho- ya, dari pada kau bersama namja kelebihan vitamin itu, lebih baik kau bersamaku saja. " Ucapnya dan menarik tangan Suho untuk digenggam.

" Demi semua jerapah di kebun binatang, singkirkan tanganmu dari istriku. " Chanyeol menarik tubuh Suho untuk duduk dipangkuannya, matanya yang bulat melotot ke arah Ravi.

Kini giliran maknae Controversy yang tertawa terbahak bahak. " Pesonamu kalah dari caplang itu hyung... " ucapnya disela sela tawa.

Plakk

" Diam kau Moonkyu... " Ravi menggeplak belakang kepala Moonkyu. Tidak kuat sih, tapi memang dasarnya Moonkyu yang lebay, namja itu malah guling guling dilantai sambi merengek pada Taemin.

" Yak, leader macam apa kau, jangan pukul dia lagi. " Bentak Taemin yang sukses membuat Ravi terdiam.

Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya dengan canggung, ia menatap ke arah kamera dan tersenyum miris. " yah, dan seperti biasa aku selalu gaggal mewawancarai mereka, baiklah dari pada melihat adegan di belakang, sekarang langsung saja kita melihat tayangan special dari kaiHun couple. "

.

.

.

.

Bandar udara Kingsford Smith, Sidney, Australia

" Welcome home... " teriak Sehun begitu menginjakkan kakinya di bandara. Wajah manis itu terlihat begitu cerah. Tentu saja, ini pertama kalinya ia kembali ke tanah kelahiran ibunya setelah empat tahun menjalani pelatihan di korea, demi kariernya sebagai seorang artis.

" Ayo sayang... kita harus bergegas. " Kai yang berdiri disampingnya dengan Taeoh di gendongan segera menggandeng tangan Sehun dan membiarkan manager membawakan koper mereka.

" Aku ingin tahu, apa reaksi mommy saat tahu bahwa anaknya sudah punya suami dan anak. " Sehun terkikik pelan, sembari mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya di lengan Jongin.

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis, jujur saja, ia gugup ketika harus bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun. Entah kenapa ia malah merasa ini seperti benar benar nyata, seperti dirinya yang meminta izin untuk menikah sungguhan dengan Sehun.

Namja tampan itu menghela napas panjang, masih ada perjalanan 183 Km lagi bagi mereka untuk tiba di tempat tujuan, Red Point. Ia berharap saat diperjalanan nanti ia dapat berpikir dengan lancar dan mengambil keputusan yang benar.

Selama perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal orang tua Sehun, tak ada yang bicara, Sehun dan Taeoh sendiri tertidur nyenyak di samping Jongin, dan kru pun enggan menyapa Jongin yang terlihat melamun sepanjang perjalanan. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Kameramen hanya sesekali merekam ke arah ketiganya, sebelum memilih menundanya hingga mereka tiba di penthouse milik orang tua Sehun.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang terasa begitu singkat bagi Jongin, ketiganya tiba di depan penthouse milik orang tua Sehun. sesaat Jongin mengagumi keindahan tempat itu, namun ia segera tersadar, masih ada dua bayi berbeda usia yang harus ia urus.

" Chagiya, ayo bangun sayang. " Jongin mengelus lembut pipi tembem Sehun, sesekali menariknya, berharap namja cantik yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi bersandar dipundaknya itu segera terbangun.

" Umm, Hunnie ngantuk... " rengek Sehun. namja cantik itu memilih untuk makin merapat pada Jongin.

" Kita sudah tiba dirumah sayang, ayo bangun. " Jongin masih belum menyerah.

" uhh, ini kan di rumah, yeobo... " Sehun mendongak kearah Jongin, masih dengan matanya yang enggan terbuka.

Cup

Jongin mengecup lembut bibir kemerahan itu, dan tersenyum melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Sehun, sebuah ide jahil terlintas dari pikirannya, dan namja tampan itu menunduk, makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Dan...

" Kyaaa... "

Sehun terbangun seketika, dan namja cantik itu segera menegakkan posisi duduknya, matanya melotot ke arah Jongin yang tersenyum lebar, jemari lentiknya mengelus bibirnya yang tampak lebih memerah dari sebelumnya. " Yeobo, kenapa gigit bibir Hunnie... "

" Salah siapa sangat sulit dibangunkan, ayo sayang, jangan ngambek, kita sudah ada di depan tempat tinggal orang tuamu... "

Seketika mata Sehun terlihat berbinar. " Mommy, Daddy... "

Jongin mengangguk sembari mengambil alih Taeoh yang masih tertidur di pangkuan Sehun. ia mengecup kening anaknya dengan lembut sebelum membawanya keluar dari mobil, di ikuti oleh Sehun, tiga orang kameramen sudah bersiap merekam adegan mereka diluar mobil.

" Aku harap mommy dan daddy ada di dalam. " Gumam Sehun, ia memperbaiki letak syal yang dipakai Taeoh sebelum melangkah lebih dulu, setengah berlari tepatnya, memasuki penthouse.

Jongin hanya mengikuti dengan berjalan dengan langkah santai di belakang Sehun. ia sedikit tertawa geli, melihat kameramen yang sedikit kewalahan karena ulah Sehun.

" Mommy, Hunnie is here... " teriakan bernada cempreng itu bergema di dalam ruangan. Membuat seorang wanita cantik yang sedang duduk dengan pose elegan di kursi santai nyaris tersedak dengan minumannya.

" My baby Hunnie... " wanita cantik itu tak percaya melihat kedatangan anaknya, dahinya sempat berkerut melihat ada orang selain anaknya yang masuk dengan kamera di tangan mereka. Namun perhatiannya segera terfokus pada anaknya, dengan penuh sayang ia memeluk tubuh Sehun dan menciumi seluruh wajahnya.

" Mommy... Hunnie sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, jangan cium Hunnie... " rengek Sehun.

" Oh ya, bagi mommy, Hunnie tetap bayi mungil mommy. " Wanita cantik itu mengelus surai lembut milik anaknya.

" Tapi Hunnie kan bukan bayi lagi Mommy, Hunnie juga sudah punya baby sendiri. Oh ya, daddy mana mom... "

Gerakan jemari lentik itu di kepala Sehun terhenti, anaknya punya bayi ? " Apa maksud Hunnie, anak mommy sudah punya bayi? " raut wajah terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah cantik itu.

" Umm... " Sehun mengangguk sebelum kembali menoleh kesana kemari mencari keberadaan ayahnya. " daddy dimana mommy? "

" Daddy sedang mandi sayang, sekarang jelaskan pada mommy, bagaimana bisa kau punya baby? "

" Jadi begini mommy... " Sehun dengan semangat menarik tangan ibunya untuk duduk bersamanya di sofa, lalu menceritakan semua yang ia lakukan dari mulai ikut acara OMB hingga sekarang.

Ibu Sehun hanya bisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu tersenyum geli, jadi karena acara toh ? ia kira anaknya punya bayi sungguhan. " Jadi, si Jongin ini sudah mencium anak mommy? "

Sehun mengangguk dengan polos. " Umm, Jonginie hyung, suka cium Hunnie disini. " Sehun menyentuh bibirnya dengan gerakan pelan.

" Terus Hunnie suka dicium Jongin hyung? "

Lagi lagi Sehun mengangguk. " Suka, mommy... "

Wanita cantik itu terkekeh pelan, melihat tingkah polos anaknya. " Hunnie suka dengan Jongin hyung ya, karena itu Hunnie tidak menolaknya. "

" umm, Hunnie suka Jongin hyung, hyung tampan... "

" Siapa yang sedang kasmaran hemm... apa ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui? " suara berat dari arah belakang Sehun membuat namja cantik itu terlonjak kaget sebelum menoleh dan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

" Daddy... "

Namja tampan yang masih terlihat begitu muda itu merentangkan tangan dan membiarkan anak semata wayangnya melompat ke dalam pelukannya.

" Hunnie kangen daddy... "

" Daddy juga kangen Hunnie. " Ayah dari Sehun itu mengangkat tubuh anaknya dan mendudukkannya di samping istrinya, sebelum ia menyusul duduk di sisi kanan Sehun. " Jadi mana pria yang beruntung itu ? Dad, ingin bertemu dengannya. "

Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan Jongin yang baru melangkah sampai di pintu. " itu dia... suami Hunnie... "

Sepasang suami istri itu turut menoleh ke arah pintu dan menatap ke arah Jongin yang melangkah mendekat dengan canggung. Namja tampan itu membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan kearah kedua orang tua Sehun, masih dengan Taeoh yang tertidur digendongannya.

" Omo... " ibu Sehun menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan jemari lentiknya. " Dia tampan, pantas saja Hunnie menyukainya... "

" kan... Hunnie bilang juga apa, Jongin hyung tampan... "

" Tapi lebih tampan ayahmu. " Jawab ibu Sehun, ia mengedipkan mata pada suaminya dan tersenyum manis.

" Mommy kenalkan ini Kim Jongin, suami Hunnie... " Sehun berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Jongin dan berdiri di sampingnya.

" Yeobo, ini kedua orang tuaku, Daddy Jasper Oh dan Mommy Miranda... "

" Annyeong... " sapa Jongin.

" Hei, tak perlu kaku sayang, kau bisa memanggilku mommy dan memanggil daddy untuk ayah Sehun, bukankah kau suami anakku? " ibu Sehun terlihat tersenyum geli.

" Baik, mommy... " ucap Jongin, ia melangkah untuk duduk setelah dipersilahkan pasangan suami istri itu. demi Tuhan, Jongin sangat gugup sekarang, apalagi setelah melihat dan bertemu langsung dengan orang tua Sehun.

" Jadi... " Miranda memandang serius ke arah Jongin yang duduk tepat berseberangan meja dengan anaknya. " Apa kalian sudah tidur bersama? " tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

Jongin nyaris terbatuk mendengar pertanyaan mendadak dari ibu Sehun.

" Mommy, tentu saja kan Hunnie dan Jongin hyung tidur satu kamar." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah polosnya.

Miranda mendesah pelan. " Maksud mommy bukan itu Hunnie sayang, jadi bagaimana Jongin? "

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. " Tidak pernah mommy... " ucapnya dengan gesture kaku.

" Kenapa tidak ? aku pikir kau tergoda dengan tubuh anakku... "

Jongin nyengir, sebenarnya ya, tentu saja ia sangat tergoda dengan tubuh Sehun, tapi mereka kan hanya merupakan pasangan virtual dan Jongin tidak ingin memanfaatkan situasi.

" Aku tidak keberatan kalau kalian melakukannya. " Miranda tersenyum dengan lembut. " Aku memahami gejolak masa muda kalian, karena yah, aku juga dulu pernah merasakannya saat bertemu dengan daddy Sehun. "

" Kenapa mommy mengatakan itu? " tanya Jongin hati hati.

" Tentu saja, karena aku paham dengan apa yang kau pikirkan dan yang kau rasakan sekarang Jongina, aku tidak keberatan selama kalian melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka. "

Jongin nyengir, ah, ibu Sehun yang bule, tentu saja pikirannya lebih terbuka dan tidak kolot. Tapi...

" Aku tak ingin melakukannya, maksudku... aku tidak ingin memanfaatkan Sehun, setidaknya belum... sampai kami mengerti perasaan kami masing masing dan menjalin hubungan... " jelas Jongin malu malu.

" Ah, aku mengerti... " Miranda mengangguk dan perhatiannya teralih pada bayi dipangkuan Jongin yang mulai menggeliat pelan, perlahan onyx hitam yang sedari tadi terpejam itu terbuka, mengerjap ngerjap sesaat sebelum kembali menggeliat dan menguap. " Cuteeeee... ya Tuhan, ini cucuku... oh my god... " Miranda segera bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil Taeoh dari pangkuan Jongin. " ya Tuhan... aku tidak keberatan kalau dia menjadi cucuku. Liat sayang, dia begitu tampan seperti ayahnya... " Taeoh menatap ke arah Miranda dengan bingung, sebelum tersenyum manis. Dan makin membuat Miranda gemas. " Kyaaaaa... Cuteeeeee... "

" Sayang, berhenti teriak, liat bayinya kebingungan. Siapa namanya Hunnie? " Jasper memandang ke arah anaknya yang sedari tadi hanya menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya.

" Taeoh, Kim Taeoh... " Jawab Sehun, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Taeoh yang menatapnya.

" Mma... " panggil Taeoh, mengulurkan tangannya.

" No no no... Taeoh hari ini bersama grandma, no eomma... " Tolak Miranda.

Seakan mengerti kalau dia akan dipisahkan dari ibunya, Taeoh langsung menangis terisak. " Hiks... Mma... "

" Cup... Cup ... Cup... Baby... Jangan takut pada grandma... " Miranda menepuk nepuk pantat Taeoh.

" Taeoh mau makan ? Grandma punya banyak makanan untuk Taeoh. Benarkan grandma? " Jongin yang merasa kasihan pada Taeoh yang terus terisak langsung berusaha membujuk anaknya.

" Ah... Iya... " sahut Miranda. Ia sedikit takjub melihat Taeoh yang langsung menghentikan tangisannya.

" Mam... " ucap Taeoh sambil menyentuh pipi Miranda.

" Oke baby, kita akan makan. Tapi kiss dulu... "

" Mam... " Taeoh menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kiss dulu baby... " Miranda menyodorkan pipinya yang segera di cium oleh Taeoh.

" Mam... Maaammmm... " teriak Taeoh sambil menunjuk ke arah sembarang.

" Oke... Oke... Ayo ke dapur... "

" Lalu Hunnie dan Jongin hyung bagaimana? " Tanya Sehun bingung

" Kalian bisa istirahat atau jalan jalan ke pantai dulu. Daddy akan menyusul mommy. " Jasper memeluk singkat anaknya dan mencium keningnya sebelum beralih menepuk pundak Jongin, sebelum benar benar pergi menyusul istri dan cucunya.

Sehun memandang ke arah Jongin yang balas menatapnya dengan lembut. " Kau ingin jalan jalan denganku? "

" Baiklah... "

.

.

.

.

Jongin menggenggam jemari Sehun dengan erat saat keduanya jalan berdampingan menuruni jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu. Jembatan yang menjadi salah satu akses dari Red Point yang terletak di atas kawasan bukit menuju pantai Callala yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat itu. Mereka sengaja memilih jalan yang melintasi hutan itu untuk sekalian menikmati pemandangannya yang asri dan hijau.

" Dulu waktu kecil, Hunnie sering bilang sama mommy kalau saat besar nanti akan melewati jalan ini dengan seseorang yang tampan seperti daddy. " ucap Sehun memecah keheningan.

Jongin tersenyum. " Dan kau sudah melakukannya? "

" Tidak, sampai hari ini, Hunnie berjalan bersama dengan suami Hunnie... " jawabnya pelan. Pipinya memerah saat mengatakan kata suami.

" Omo... Apakah buah tomat matang sudah berpindah kesini... " Jongin mencubit pipi Sehun dengan gemas.

" Yeobo... " rengek Sehun. Ia memilih menutup wajahnya kedua telapak tangan.

" Aigooo... Apa istriku sedang malu... "

" Ish, jangan goda Hun... "

Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya saat Sehun tiba tiba berhenti berjalan. " Chagiya, ada apa? "

" Tali sepatu Hunnie sepertinya lepas. " jawab Sehun.

Jongin menunduk untuk melihat kearah sepatu Sehun dan benar saja salah satu ikatan talinya terlepas. Langsung saja namja tampan itu melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya ia mengangkat tubuh kurus itu dan mendudukkan pantat Sehun di atas pagar papan jembatan kayu itu. Setelah memastikan Sehun duduk dengan nyaman, Jongin segera berlutut dengan satu kakinya dan memperbaiki ikatan tali sepatu istrinya.

" Sekarang sudah beres. " Jongin mendongak dan tersenyum menatap Sehun.

Masih tanpa melepaskan kontak matanya dengan Sehun, Jongin perlahan bangkit berdiri. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di kiri kanan tubuh Sehun dengan badan yang condong ke depan dan posisi wajah mereka yang sejajar.

Sehun perlahan memejamkan matanya saat Jongin makin mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

" Kau tau chagiya, dipertemukan denganmu di acara ini adalah hal yang paling aku syukuri sekarang. Aku tak menyangka bahwa namja sepolos dan semanis dirimu membawa pengaruh yang sangat besar untukku. Biasanya aku akan sangat mudah kelelahan saat selesai melakukan kegiatan yang padat tapi sekarang setelah mengenalmu dan Taeoh, hanya dengan mengingat kalian semua rasa lelahku hilang. "

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menatap wajah tampan Jongin. " Hunnie juga merasa seperti itu. " ucapnya.

( di studio sesaat terjadi kehebohan saat melihat adegan ini. )

" Apa Jongin benar benar akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Sehun? " tanya Taemin. " Jebal Jongina jangan lakukan itu, ingat kariermu dan juga dampaknya bagi grup kita. Akan sangat sulit bagi fans kita menerima kalau idolanya berpacaran dengan anggota boyband rookie. " ratapnya lagi.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan sakit hati. " Kami memang baru rookie tapi kami juga tidak akan memanfaatkan ketenaran seseorang untuk karier kami. "

Taemin yang menyadari telah salah bicara langsung salah tingkah. " Eh, bukan begitu maksudku... "

" Bukankah di kontrak di jelaskan kalau ada salah satu di antara mereka yang ketahuan jatuh hati atau bahkan hingga ke tahap mempunyai hubungan, maka acara akan dihentikan. " ucap Suho pelan, masih duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol sibuk memelototi Ravi yang sesekali melirik ke arah wajah Suho, mengabaikan delikan Chanyeol.

" Bukankah lebih bagus kalau Sehunie benar benar bersama Jongin sunbae ? Paling tidak eommanya yang cantik ini tidak akan melirik pacar anaknya lagi. " sindir Chanyeol.

" Yak. " Suho segera membekap mulut Chanyeol. " Jangan katakan hal memalukan. " bisiknya.

" Ah, kalau begitu ini akan menjadi hari terakhir Sehunie syuting. " ucap Chen.

" Tapi ku rasa fans mereka berdua tidak akan tinggal diam. " gumam Ravi, kembali menatap ke arah layar setelah Chanyeol mendelik lagi kearahnya.

" Kita lihat saja apakah ini akan benar-benar menjadi episode terakhir bagi keduanya. " balas Moonkyu

" __Aku menyukaimu my wife, Oh Sehun...__ " Jongin mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sehun dan membisikkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu yang jelas wajah Sehun semakin memerah setelahnya.

" Hunnie juga menyukai suami Hunnie, Kim Jongin... " Sehun mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Jongin dan balas membisikkan sesuatu. Setelah itu keduanya saling tatap dan tersenyum.

" Ayo lanjutkan perjalanan ke pantai. " ucap Jongin setelah Sehun melepaskan lengannya dari leher namja tampan itu.

" Yeoboooo... " rengek Sehun.

" Kali ini apa lagi? "

" Kaki Hunnie pegal kalau harus jalan lagi. " ucap Sehun.

Jongin mendesah pelan, ia berbalik membelakangi Sehun, sedikit membungkuk dan meminta Sehun untuk naik ke punggungnya yang dengan senang hati Sehun lakukan.

Setelah memastikan Sehun aman digendongannya Jongin segera meneruskan langkahnya menuju pantai tujuan mereka.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat akhirnya suara deburan ombak terdengar. Dan Sehun harus menelan kekecewaannya saat mereka melewatkan sunset yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia lihat.

" Hiks... Hunnie ingin lihat sunset. " isak Sehun lirih.

Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan bersalah, andai saja tadi mereka tidak terlalu lama berada di jembatan mungkin mereka akan sempat melihat sunsetnya. Tapi semua sudah terjadi dan bukankah masih ada hari esok.

" Chagiya, jangan menangis lagi, besok bukankah kita masih bisa kesini dan kita juga bisa mengajak baby Taeoh. " ucap Jongin lembut.

" Tapi apa yang harus kita lakukan yeobo, ini sudah malam. " rengek Sehun, ia mendongak menatap bulan yang bersinar dengan terang, cuaca memang sedang cerah hingga tidak ada awan yang menghalangi pancaran bulan.

" Kita masih bisa main air. "

Sehun cemberut. Ia menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru muda dan celana selutut berwarna hitam dan sepatu converse senada dengan warna bajunya. Bukan jenis pakaian yang cocok untuk bersenang senang di air. " Hunnie tidak bawa baju ganti. " rengeknya.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. " Kau lihat aku juga tidak membawa baju ganti. "

Sehun sesaat mengamati penampilan Jongin. Kaos abu abu lengan pendek dan juga celana hitam selutut dan converse berwarna putih membalut kakinya. Ya setidaknya penampilan Jongin sedikit lebih baik darinya.

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun untuk duduk disampingnya. Kemudian dengan cekatan melepaskan sepatu yang ia kenakan dan juga sepatu milik Sehun.

" Yeobo, ini malam hari dan airnya pasti dingin. " rengek Sehun lagi.

" Tidak chagiya, airnya pasti hangat kok. " Jongin berlutut di samping Sehun dan segera mengangkat tubuh ramping itu kedalam gendongannya, Sehun refleks merangkul leher Jongin dengan erat saat namja tampan itu membawanya masuk ke dalam air.

Tebakan Jongin benar, airnya hangat, namun Sehun terus merengek tidak mau turun dari gendongan Jongin.

" Ayolah sayang... " Jongin lelah juga kalau Sehun terus bergerak-gerak digendongannya.

" Ini dingin yeobo... "

" Tidak, airnya hangat kok. "

Dengan hati hati Jongin menurunkan tubuh Sehun hingga kaki telanjangnya menapak di pasir. " Airnya hangat kan? " ucap Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk, tapi ia masih tidak melepaskan rangkulannya di leher Jongin. Air yang merendam tubuh bagian bawahnya hingga batas pinggang itu memang hangat.

Tak kehabisan akal Jongin segera memercikkan air ke wajah Sehun, membuat namja cantik itu terkejut, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari leher Jongin dan membalas perbuatannya.

Cukup lama mereka bermain air, dengan Sehun yang terus tertawa saat berhasil membuat tubuh Jongin basah kuyup.

" Dasar nakal, ayo kesini, aku akan memukul pantatmu... " ancam Jongin.

" Kyaaaaa... Andwaeeee... " Sehun berbalik dan berusaha berlari menuju pantai. Namun Jongin bergerak lebih cepat, ia berhasil memeluk tubuh Sehun.

" Kena kau... "

" Andwaeeee... Jangan pukul pantat Hunnie... " jerit Sehun.

Jongin tertawa, ia membalikkan tubuh Sehun hingga keduanya saling berhadapan. Tangan kekarnya memegang erat pinggang ramping Sehun dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke udara.

" Kyaaaa... Yeobo... Turunkan Hunnie... " teriak Sehun saat Jongin membawanya berputar di udara.

Jongin menurunkan kembali tubuh Sehun hingga wajah mereka sejajar. Di tatapnya wajah cantik yang basah karena air itu dan tersenyum melihat bibir Sehun yang mulai membiru kedinginan. Dengan lembut ia mengecup bibir mungil itu berdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya ia melumat bibir tipis menggoda milik Sehun. Secara refleks Sehun segera melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin dan tangan Jongin beralih menopang bongkahan kenyal milik Sehun, menjaga tubuh ramping itu tidak jatuh saat ia memperdalam ciumannya.

Setelah lima menit yang terasa begitu lama bagi kameramen, Jongin akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali tersenyum. " Mungkin ini tidak terdengar romantis, tapi aku akan mengatakan kata yang tadi aku ucapkan padamu di jembatan. I love you Oh Sehun, saranghae... "

Sehun balas tersenyum manis, tangannya mengusap kedua belah pipi Jongin sebelum bergerak ke belakang leher Jongin. " I love you too Kim Jongin, nado saranghae... "

Dan Jongin kembali menciumnya di sini, di pantai Callala, tempat yang mungkin akan menjadi tempat lokasi syuting terakhir mereka di Oh My Baby.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

Sehun dan keluarganya juga Jongin dan Taeoh saat ini sedang berkumpul di balkon penthouse keluarga Oh. Taeoh duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuan Sehun sambil meminum susunya sementara Jongin menyalakan laptop untuk melihat komentar komentar dari fans tentang mereka.

" Apakah ada banyak komentar negatif tentang kalian selama ini? " tanya Jasper.

" Ada, tapi tidak sebanyak yang mendukung kami dad. " jawab Jongin, ia mengatur posisi agar mereka semuanya bisa membaca dengan jelas.

Jasper menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. " Itu hal yang wajar untuk seorang publik figure. "

" Ayo baca... " desak Sehun, saat ini ia sedang menenangkan Taeoh yang agak rewel karena ingin tidur.

1\. Enaknya jadi kameramen tu acara... Lihat live kaihun ihihihi... Ih Jongin nih kebanyakan gosip bikin sakit hati za. Aah ada yang mau ketemu mertua... Sekalian minta izin nikah ya. Hayoo hayoo ( Miranda " Ah, mommy tidak keberatan kalau Jongin benar benar menjadi suami anakku. " )

2\. Jongin ecum cepet nikahin cehun. Ga cape apa virtual2an ? ( Jongin nyengir . " Hei, itu semua butuh proses. " )

3\. Ecieeee mau ketemu org tuanya sehun semoga ratingnya jadi 50% ye biar perpanjang kontrak, semoga mereka juga lanjut di real life. ( Jasper memandang kearah Sehun dan Jongin sebelum tersenyum. " Aku pikir mereka sudah meresmikannya. " )

4\. Ciee kaihun ma taeoh makin gemesin... Astogeh diabetes ntar ane. ( " Huh, diabetes itu apa mommy? " tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah bingung. )

5\. Hunhunnie beck. Woah makin seru aja, jong napa lu gak ngelamar Sehun buat jadi istri beneran aja sehhh ayooo hidup kaihun. ( " Eh bukannya Hunnie dan Jongin hyung memang hidup ya. " ucap Sehun polos, mengabaikan tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya miris. )

6\. Kai mesum ! ( Miranda langsung tertawa keras. " Bukankah itu bagus, aku jadi akan punya banyak cucu nanti. " )

7\. Rumor lagi rumor lagi... Sabar ya Sehunie cantik, itu resiko kamu karena punya suami ganteng kaya Kai. Aduh ratednya bukan 19 tapi 25, mantep tuh.. Haha... Nah berdoa aja biar ratingnya naik 100% biar kontraknya makin panjang. ( " Aku meragukannya. " gumam Kai, mengingat produser acara yang mengatakan akan mengambil keputusan besok. )

8\. Kyaaa moment kaihunnya sweet banget apalagi di scene kamar mandi q kasian ma kameramennya haha aduh beruntung banget dah sehun dan gue suka kaihun. ( " Terima kasih dan kami juga menyukai kalian. " ucap jongin dan sehun berbarengan )

9\. Kaihun makin terlihat real banget apalagi Jongin ngajak sehun ama taeoh pergi nemu ortu sehun, kontraknya dak usah di perpanjang lanjutkan aja dikehidupan nyata kaihunnya kan udah saling suka... ( " akan lebih bagus andai bisa jalan keduanyaa. " komentar Jasper sembari memeluk tubuh istrinya yang bersandar di dadanya. )

10\. Aigoo aigoo sehun disini diombang ambing sama perasaannya, mana kai disini ada aja skandalnya. Ntar taetae gimana kalo babe emaknya ribut ? Ga bisa bayangin. ( " semoga kalian selalu rukun sayang, jangan bertengkar. " gumam Miranda )

11\. Astaga acara live aja jongtem suka cium2 sana sini apalagi enggak ? Yeyyy akhirnya mau ketemu ortu hunnie... Siksa jongtem ommonim baru kasih restu jongtem... Ha! ( " Aku justru jarang cium sehun saat bukan di acara live. " ucap Jongin. )

12\. Wahh.. Jongin mau ketemu sama orang tuanya sehun... Gilaaaaa...! Jongin berarti emang mau serius.. Duh vliss kontrak mereka jangan diperpanjang... Mendingan mereka emang nikah beneran ( jasper mengerutkan keningnya. " bukannya kalau tidak ada acara ini, fans justru akan susah melihat kalian berdua? " Jongin mengangguk membenarkan. " Kami pasti akan disibukkan dengan jadwal masing masing. " )

13\. Sweet dah... Yang laen gak sekalian di cukurin juga Hunnie ? ( " Eh... " Sehun memandang ke arah kaki Jongin. " Hyung mau bulu kakinya Hunnie cukurin juga? " )

14\. Ugghh saya harus sering ke dokter sekarang. Krn lama2 darah berkurang gegara mimisan liat sweet monent kaihun yg mndekati rate 19. Hadehh diabetes saya juga jadi kambuh. Duh jadi pengen culik sehun ma taeoh nihh. Gemezz deh sama kaihuntae. ( " Daddy... " pekik Sehun tertahan. " Ayo laporin ke polisi, ada yang mau culik Hunnie dan baby Taeoh. " Sehun memeluk tubuh Taeoh yang sudah tertidur dengan posesif dan segera beranjak dari tempatnya untuk duduk di pangkuan Jongin. )

15\. Wahh mereka bakalan holiday buat nemuin ortunya baby hunnie dunkk... Ahh makin gag sabar nunggu kelanjutannya gimanaaa... Kapan mereka bersatuu bukan cuma di variety show ajaaa udahh pengen liat mereka benar2 bersatu di dunia nyataaaa... Kekekeke.. ( " Kan sudaaaahhh... " gumam Sehun.)

16\. Jongin skandalnya banyak bet dah... Tuh wartawan bikin gosip seenak udel ajaa... Untung aja sehunie gk ke pengaruh. ( Jongin mengangguk. " Yap, aku beruntung. )

17\. Oh my gosh ! Jongin mesum sekali sih ? Hehehehe... Btw nih ya kangen momen saat ravi ngegodain suho terus chanyeol cemburu hihihi... I like it ( " ah jadi kangen eomma dan appa... " gumam Sehun )

18\. Aaahhh ini udah resmi belum hubnya kaihun ? Lucu banget sih hehe next next kali2 skandalnya sehun dong gantian wkwk pen liat si jongin cemburu gak ya ? Hehehe... ( " Bukankah sudah jelas? " ucap Jongin. " Aku mungkin akan mematahkan hidung pria yang berani berani mendekati, Hunnie. " )

Jongin menunduk untuk menatap ke arah Sehun dan juga anaknya yang tertidur pulas di pangkuannya. Wajah tampan itu dihiasi senyuman kala melihat wajah wajah polos orang yang di cintainya.

" Ah, para bayi sudah tidur rupanya. " ucap Miranda.

" Nde... Mommy... " Jongin menjawab seraya tangannya bergerak mengambil handphone di saku celananya yang terus bergetar.

Raut wajah tampan itu berkerut saat membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk. " Omo... "

" Ada apa Jongina? " tanya Jasper penuh perhatian.

" Mama dan Papa bilang mereka akan menyusul kesini daddy, mungkin mereka melihat acara yang di tayangkan hari ini. " jelas Jongin.

Miranda tersenyum lebar. " Baguslah, kami juga ingin mengenal orang tuamu. "

" Jadi mommy dan daddy tidak keberatan kalau orangtuaku menyusul kesini? "

" Tentu saja tidak Jongina... "

Jasper menatap ke arah jam tangannya. " Sudah cukup larut. Ayo, saatnya tidur, kita akan lanjutkan membahas masalah ini besok. "

" Baik Daddy... "

Tanpa Jongin sadari saat ia menutup laptopnya, sebuah pemberitahuan muncul.

PARA FANS YANG MENAMAKAN DIRI MEREKA KAIHUN HARD SHIPPER MENGADAKAN PETISI ONLINE UNTUK MENENTANG KEPUTUSAN KHS ENTERTAINMENT MENGELUARKAN KAIHUN DARI PROGRAM ACARA MEREKA.

SEBANYAK 2 JUTA KOMENTAR MASUK KE WEBSITE RESMI OH MY BABY, MEMPROTES TINDAKAN PIHAK PRODUKSI YANG BERNIAT MENGELUARKAN KAIHUN DARI PROGRAM ACARA TERSEBUT..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong, pertama Killa mo minta maaf atas keterlambatan share Kim and Park Family The Series karena yah datanya yg diketik sempat ilang dan mengembalikan mood untuk nulis ulang itu susah.

Kedua, for my love, kekasih tercinta Killa. Happy first anniversary kita yang pertama. Ga nyangka meski kita berada di tempat yang jauh berbeda, ga hanya beda kota tapi beda negara, hubungan kita dah nyampe setaon. I love u babe, i miss you so much... Saranghae...

Chapter ini rada special karena Killa masukin pengalaman pribadi di dalamnya, ga semua real tapi ada sebagian yang ditambahin agar menjadi kemasan cerita yg sedikit lebih menarik. So, please komen ya...

Salam KaiHun shipper

Syakila


	11. Chapter 9

OH MY BABY CHAP 9 ( Final Chapter )

Cast : KaiHun with Taeoh

Ini final chapternya. Maaf kalo mengecewakan buat yang udah lama banget nunggu nih ff dilanjutin. Bukannya aku ga ingat ma utang ff, tapi kesibukan di dunia real lebih banyak nyita waktuku untuk ngetik. Kadang juga ada waktu buat ngetik, tapi mood ga da, otak jadi blank. Maklum lah aq bukan penulis profesional, masih dalam tahap belajar...

Peace.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terasa ada yang berbeda dari biasanya, tak ada kameramen ataupun kamera yang terpasang di segala sudut rumah. Sehun merasa sedikit bebas sekaligus kesepian, dua bulan lebih hidup seatap dengan para kameramen membuatnya merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam hidupnya saat ia menyadari keadaannya sudah tidak sama lagi. Producer acara sudah membatalkan kontrak mereka dan disinilah ia sekarang duduk merenung sendirian di balkon kamarnya.

"Mau berapa lama kau akan tetap duduk melamun di situ?"

Sehun melirik ke samping dan menemukan Jongin yang berdiri dengan bersandar di tepian balkon, tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendirian hyung?" pinta Sehun lirih.

"Kenapa ?"

Sehun merengut. "Hyung kenapa tidak peka sama sekali sih..."

Jongin tersenyum dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih mendekat pada kekasihnya, memerangkap tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya dan kemudian mencium pelipisnya dengan sebuah kecupan lembut. "Ceritakan padaku apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Sehun mendesah pelan. "Hyung, ini mungkin tidak cukup berarti bagimu, karena kau punya banyak fans yang setia padamu. Tapi bagiku..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya.

Jongin memegang dagu Sehun dan mendongakkan wajah cantik itu agar menatap balik dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang fansku katakan padamu, tapi sayang, kekasih cantikku, aku akan katakan sejujurnya padamu, seperti apapun perkataan mereka padamu, itu tidak akan merubah apapun, kau tetaplah orang yang paling aku cintai."

Sehun menatap sedih pada Jongin. "Aku hanya seorang pendatang baru hyung, dan karena kau mencintaiku, acara kita jadi berakhir seperti ini, aku telah merusak karier cemerlangmu."

"Karierku bahkan sudah rusak sebelum acara kita berakhir Sehuna. Dan itu semua bukan karena dirimu."

Ucapan Jongin menyadarkan Sehun pada skandal yang pernah mendera Jongin, saat di awal mereka syuting. Skandal yang berdampak buruk itu, Sehun bahkan tidak lagi ingin bertemu dengan orang yang digosipkan dengan Jongin selama ia bisa. "Hyung..."

"Tak apa kalau setelah ini aku akan sepi job, tak apa kalau setelah ini aku tidak akan muncul lagi di layar kaca, asalkan kau selalu ada di sisiku." Jongin menggenggam jemari Sehun dengan erat. "Asal itu denganmu disampingku, semua akan baik baik saja." Jongin mencium jemari itu dengan segenap ketulusan hatinya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan para member yang lain hyung."

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Kau ini terlalu banyak berpikir ya."

Sehun cemberut lagi. "Kita juga harus memikirkan semua kemungkinan hyung, bagaimana dengan Taeoh?"

"Bukankah kita sudah membahasnya, karena kita belum menikah, Taeoh akan menjadi hak asuh orang tuamu." Jongin kembali memeluk erat tubuh Sehun dengan erat.

"Ahhh, Hunnie jadi kangen dengan suasana syuting kita." Sehun membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jongin.

"Hmm... bagaimana kalau kita bikin acara kita sendiri?"

"Huh?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tak percaya pada Jongin.

"Berlakulah sama seperti ketika kita sedang syuting. Untuk satu hari ini saja, bagaimana?"

Sehun tersenyum lebar, sebelum berjinjit dan mengecup bibir Jongin. "Hunnie sayang hyung." Pekiknya, senang.

Jongin terkekeh pelan sebelum balas mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut. "Sekarang kau pilih mau sarapan pagi bersama hyung di lantai bawah atau kau yang menjadi menu sarapan pagi hyung disini?"

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan raut wajah shock. "Uhhh, Hyung mau makan Hunnie ? hiks, ternyata benar ya, hyung tidak hanya seram tapi juga kanibal. Huweeee... Hunnie takut..."

Jongin hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat Sehun yang menangis ketakutan di depannya. "Ya Tuhan sayang, aku hanya bercanda. Kajja, kita sarapan bersama Taeoh..."

"Hiks, hyung jahat..." Sehun memukul dada Jongin dengan raut wajah cemberut.

Jongin tersenyum, ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang sempat jatuh dipipi Sehun. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda sayang."

Sehun sudah ingin membalas ucapan Jongin ketika sebuah teriakan terdengar dari lantai bawah.

"JONGINIE BABY, EOMMA IS HERE..."

"Oh, tidak..." Jongin mengerang pelan. "Eomma sudah datang."

"Apa eomma hyung galak?" tanya Sehun pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas.

"Tidak.. dia hanya sedikit... yah ceriwit..."

"uuhhh, dia tidak akan menggigit Hunnie kan?"

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Dia tidak akan tega menggigit orang semanis Hunnie, kajja kita turun sebelum eomma menyusul kemari." Jongin menggenggam jemari Sehun dan membawanya keluar dari kamar itu.

0)(0

"Omona, kyeopta. Aigooooo... pantas saja Jongin menyukaimu."

Sehun hampir tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun lagi saat ia tiba di lantai bawah dan dengan tiba-tiba saja ibu dari kekasihnya sudah menarik tangannya dan kemudian cubitan bertubi-tubi mendarat dipipinya, membuat namja manis itu meringis pelan.

"Eomma, sudah... lihat pipi Sehunieku memerah seperti ini." Jongin menyingkirkan tangan sang eomma lalu mengelus pipi kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Kyaaa... romantisnya... aigooo... Jongin kapan kau akan melamar Sehunie?" Eomma Jongin menatap anaknya dengan pandangan penuh harap.

"Kami belum memikirkan sejauh itu eomma, lagi pula aku dan Sehunie masih terikat dengan agency masing-masing."

Eomma Jongin mengibaskan tangannya. "Soal agency itu gampang, katakan saja berapa uang yang harus eomma ganti karena pembatalan kontraknya."

"Eomma..."

"Sehunie lebih berharga dari pada sejumlah uang itu, Jonginie. Lihat, betapa cantik dan manisnya dia. Aduh, aku tidak sabar menjadikanmu menantuku Sehunie." Eomma Jongin menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi dengan tatapan memuja.

"Mma.. cekci.. cekci..."

"Ya, dia memang seksi." Gumam eomma Jongin, sedetik kemudian ia baru menyadari sesuatu, dengan cepat ia menunduk dan menemukan Taeoh yang berdiri dengan berpegangan tangan pada Jongin.

"Kyaaaa, ini cucuku. Ommo... tampannya, dia mirip sekali denganmu Jongina."

Taeoh mengerjapkan matanya saat sedetik kemudian ia sudah berlaih di gendongan ibu Jongin dan ciuman bertubi tubi kembali ia terima.

Sehun meringis melihat bekas bekas lipstick di pipi anaknya. Ia mengusap pipinya sendiri sebelum menatap ke arah Jongin. "Apa eomma selalu seperti ini?" bisiknya lirih.

"Hanya bila dia sedang gemas dengan sesuatu." Balas Jongin tak kalah pelan.

"Ah, Sehunie.. siapa yang datang sayang?"

"Daddy..." Sehun segera melemparkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan ayahnya. Sang daddy hanya tersenyum seraya menepuk bokong padat Sehun sebelum melepaskan pelukan anaknya dan menoleh pada sang tamu.

"Kenalkan ini ibuku, Jerry Kim dan yang baru masuk itu." Jongin menoleh pada ayahnya yang baru masuk sambil membawa koper. "Dia ayahku, Daniel Kim."

Jasper Oh langsung tersenyum lebar. "Ah, calon besan rupanya..." ia menunduk untuk menatap pada anaknya yang sibuk menggigit jari sambil menatap prihatin pada Taeoh yang wajahnya sudah belepotan dengan lipstick. "Sayang, ayo buatkan air minum untuk calon mertuamu."

Sehun segera tersadar dan mengangguk. "baik, daddy..."

"Mma..." Taeoh mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. "Hiks, mma..."

"Taeoh haus?" Sehun mendekati eomma Kim dan segera mengambil alih Taeoh.

Taeoh mengangguk seraya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun. eomma Kim yang melihat itu segera mencubit pipi tembem Taeoh dengan gemas. "Aigooo... dia menggemaskan sekali."

Sehun tersenyum kaku sebelum cepat cepat berbalik dan membawa Taeoh ke dapur.

"Jadi Jongin..."

Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kepergian Sehun, segera memfokuskan dirinya pada ayahnya. Ia tahu kalau ayahnya sudah dalam mode serius seperti ini, pasti akan ada sesuatu yang ia sampaikan. "Kapan kau akan melamar Sehun?"

Jongin terdiam sejenak. "Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat, appa? Maksud Jongin, bukannya Jongin tidak serius dengan Sehun, tapi kami bahkan baru kenal beberapa bulan ini dan usia Sehun..."

"Sejujurnya sebagai orang tua Sehun, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau anakku harus menikah muda." Miranda yang baru masuk ruangan melangkah dengan tenang untuk duduk di samping suaminya yang tengah menatap intens pada pasangan suami istri dan juga calon menantunya yang duduk berseberangan meja dengannya.

Jongin mendesah pelan. "Maksudku bukan begitu mommy, aku dan Sehun butuh waktu untuk lebih mengenal diri kami masing masing sebelum melanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan." Jongin berusaha menjelaskan.

"Ah, mommy mengerti, tapi jangan lama-lama ya. Mommy ingin Taeoh mendapatkan adik secepatnya."

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ya, ia berharap waktu itu tak akan lama sebelum Sehun siap menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

0)(0

Jongin tersenyum tipis saat melihat Sehun yang lagi lagi termenung di tepi kolam renang. Sepertinya kekasihnya itu masih belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya kalau acara mereka dihentikan. Diam diam Jongin melangkah dengan amat berhati hati takut kalau langkah kakinya akan menyadarkan lamunan Sehun. senyumnya bertambah lebar saat ia telah berada tepat di belakang Sehun, dahinya sedikit berkerut, melihat Sehun yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih miliknya dan juga celana dalam, oke garis bawahi itu benar benar celana dalam dan bukan celana pendek seperti yang biasa Sehun pakai ketika di rumah. Jongin menghela napas panjang, kenapa kekasihnya ini tidak pernah menyadari kesusahan dirinya sih, kalau Sehun terus terusan berpakaian seksi seperti ini, akan sangat teramat susah bagi Jongin untuk mengontrol nafsunya.

Sehun hampir terlonjak kaget saat Jongin menyusupkan tangannya ke paha ramping dan juga punggungnya, lalu menggendongnya. "Nini hyung..."

"Baby kesayanganku sudah berani ya, hanya memakai celana dalam saat keluar kamar." Geram Jongin.

"Ish, hyung berlebihan. Hunnie kan tetap memakai kemeja." Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, tangannya dengan manja merangkul leher Jongin.

"Tapi tetap saja terlihat sayang." Lama lama Jongin gemas sendiri melihat kelakuan kekasihnya ini. "kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

Jemari Sehun mengusap dengan lembut area leher Jongin. "Kan ada Nini hyung yang menjaga Hunnie." Ucapnya manja.

"Begitu ya. Tapi karena Hunnie baby sudah nakal memakai pakaian seperti ini di luar kamar, Hunnie harus di hukum."

"Andwaeeee... Hunnie tidak mau di hukum." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat poninya ikut bergerak gerak dengan lucunya.

Jongin menyeringai. "Hukuman tetap hukuman baby. Terima saja..." Jongin mengeratkan gendongannya, sebelum melompat ke dalam kolam.

Sehun menjerit dan mengetatkan pelukannya di leher Jongin. Sesaat kemudian keduanya tenggelam, sebelum beberapa saat kemudian Jongin membawa Sehun kembali ke permukaan. Posisi mereka sudah berubah, keduanya kini berhadapan dengan kaki Sehun yang mengait di pinggang Jongin dan tangan Jongin yang menopang pantatnya.

"Hyuuuunggg... lihat, Hunnie jadi basah kan." Sehun merajuk. Tetesan air berjatuhan dari rambutnya dan makin membasahi tubuhnya.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "Itu hukuman untukmu sayang." Posisi Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya membuat Jongin memutuskan untuk mengecup puncak dada Sehun yang tercetak jelas karena kemejanya yang basah.

"Nini hyung... kenapa mencium dada Hunnie?"

"Karena aku menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada ditubuhmu sayang, terutama hatimu..." Meski terdengar menggelikan tapi itulah yang dirasakan Jongin sekarang.

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya agar bisa menatap Jongin yang sedikit mendongak, kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu dan Sehun tersenyum manis sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Jongin. "Hunnie juga menyukai hyung." Ucapnya jujur.

Jongin langsung membalas kecupan itu dengan sebuah lumatan pelan sebelum berubah lebih dalam dan ia menyusupkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Sehun, tak menyadari saat itu orang tuanya dan orang tua Sehun sedang mencari mereka dan menemukan mereka sedang berciuman di kolam renang.

"Omo... sepertinya kita akan cepat dapat cucu lagi Jerry-ya." Bisik Miranda.

"Kau benar, lebih baik kita pergi dan jangan usik mereka dulu. Omonaaaa... aku akan punya cucu lagi." Jerry menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum menarik tangan suaminya untuk kembali ke dalam ruangan di ikuti oleh kedua orang tua Sehun.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Jongin dan membiarkan kekasihnya menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Erangan lirih terlontar dari bibir Sehun yang membengkak saat Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan bibirnya berganti menyusuri rahang dan leher Sehun yang mulus. Semakin turun ke bawah dan menemukan puncak dada Sehun yang mengeras di balik kemeja putih basah yang dipakainya. Jongin mengecup kedua puncak mungil itu bergantian sebelum mendongak dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

"Ayo mandi dan kemudian berganti pakaian." Ajaknya. Meski dadanya bergemuruh ingin meneruskan kegiatan ini, namun sebisa mungkin Jongin menahan dirinya, Sehunnya masih terlalu polos dan lagi pula ia hanya ingin melakukan itu saat Sehun sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Karena itulah masih dengan menggendong tubuh Sehun, Jongin keluar dari kolam dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke kamar. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Sehun yang menggigil kedinginan, kalau tetap dibiarkan bisa saja kekasihnya ini akan demam.

"Nini hyung..." gumam Sehun.

"Apa?"

"Kalau kita sudah kembali ke korea, apa yang akan terjadi?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. "Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Kau tetap kekasihku dan mommy dari Taeoh begitupun juga denganku." Jawabnya tegas.

"Tapi kau akan sibuk dengan kerjaanmu begitu juga denganku. Kita akan jarang bertemu." Nada suara Sehun terdengar begitu sedih.

"Apa itu yang mengganggu pikiranmu sayang?"

Sehun mengangguk di gendongan Jongin. Berpisah dengan Jongin setelah dua bulan lebih tinggal serumah dan tidur sekamar pasti akan terasa berbeda nantinya.

"Kita masih bisa tinggal bersama kan Sehunie, kau bisa pindah ke apartemenku."

Wajah Sehun sesaat terlihat begitu cerah, tapi setelah itu kembali redup. "Agency ku pasti tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." Keluhnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan sayang, orang tua kita sudah mengurusnya."

"Benarkah?" mata Sehun berbinar binar saat mendengar itu dan Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kyaaaa... Hunnie cinta hyuuunggg..."

Sehun yang melonjak di dalam gendongannya dan kemudian mencium pipinya, membuat Jongin hampir melepaskan gendongannya karena terlalu kaget. Naas baginya, meski ia berhasil mempertahankan tubuh Sehun di gendongan lantai yang licin dan kondisi tubuhnya yang basah membuat kakinya terpeleset dan akhirnya keduanya terjatuh dilantai dengan posisi Sehun yang menindih tubuh Jongin.

Brukkk

"Awww..."

Jongin meringis kesakitan saat punggungnya berbenturan dengan lantai.

"Hyunnggg..." Sehun dengan cepat bangkit dari atas tubuh Sehun, namun sesaat kemudian ia mendudukkan pantat semoknya di atas perut Jongin, kedua pahanya mengapit kedua sisi tubuh Jongin. "Hyung tidak apa-apa, maafkan Hunnie. Mana yang sakit?" Sehun dengan cemas meraba wajah Jongin.

Ingin sekali rasanya Jongin mengatakan bukan wajahnya yang sakit tapi punggungnya. Namun melihat wajah hampir menangis kekasihnya, membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. "Sudahlah Hunnie, hyung tidak apa-apa." ucapnya menenangkan.

Sehun menatapnya dengan mata berkaca kaca. "Benarkah, hyung tidak bohongkan. Hunnie minta maaf, karena Hunnie hyung jadi jatuh."

"Hyung tidak bohong sayang, tadi memang sedikit sakit sih, tapi kalau Hunnie mau cium hyung, sakitnya pasti berhenti."

Niatnya Jongin hanya ingin bercanda agar kekasihnya tidak menangis. Namun Sehun malah menunduk dan menghujani seluruh wajah Jongin dengan ciumannya. "Muahhh... sekarang hyung sudah sembuh." Ucapnya riang. Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh Jongin dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Hunnie, ayo kita mandi dan berganti pakaian. Setelah itu kau bisa memelukku lagi." Bisik Jongin lembut. Ia sedikit takut kedua orang tuanya atau orang tua Sehun memergoki mereka dalam posisi yang seperti ini, terutama dengan kondisi mereka yang basah kuyup dan dirinya yang terbaring dilantai dengan posisi Sehun yang berada diatasnya dan sedang memeluknya. Itu memalukan.

Sepertinya keinginan Jongin tidak terkabul, karena Sehun jelas jelas langsung menolak melepaskan pelukannya dan orang tua Sehun yang kini melangkah mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi, tadi aku mendengar seperti ada benda yang jatuh." Jason menatap kedua orang yang masih terbaring dilantai itu.

"Tadi Hunnie banyak bergerak daddy, dan akhirnya hyung jadi jatuh saat menggendong Hunnie." Jawab Sehun polos.

"Tapi anak anda baik baik saja, Dad." Tambah Jongin. Hell, ia tak mau di cap sebagai namja seme yang tak bisa menjaga kekasihnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya memang benar begitu." Miranda tersenyum geli. "Apalagi melihat posisi Sehun yang nyaman nyaman saja memelukmu." Tambahnya sebelum mengerling jahil pada calon menantunya.

Wajah Jongin sedikit memerah. "Mom, bisakah Mom membawa Hunnie mandi? Tadi kami bermain di kolam renang. Aku takut dia masuk angin kalau kelamaan mengenakan pakaian yang basah."

"Tentu saja." Jason mendekat dan menepuk pantat Sehun. "Ayo baby, mandi dulu. Setelah itu kau bisa kembali bermain dengan Jonginmu."

"Shireo..." tolak Sehun.

Jason segera memandang Miranda, yang dipandang langsung mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Ah, padahal mommy sudah menyiapkan kolam susu di kamar mandimu."

Mendengar kata kolam susu, Sehun cepat cepat berdiri. "Hunnie mauuuuu... daddy gendong Hunnie, Hunnie mau mandi."

"Kau ini sudah punya anak tetap saja manja." Namun ayah satu anak itu tetap menggendong anaknya menuju kamarnya.

"Kau juga segeralah mandi Jongina, jangan lupa berendam di air panas. Itu akan sedikit meringankan nyeri di punggungmu."

"Ne, Mom..." Jongin segera bangkit dari posisinya dan bergegas pergi kekamar yang lain. Bersiap untuk mandi.

0)(0

Langit sedang cerah, tidak mendung juga tidak terlalu terik. Sehun tengah duduk bersantai di balkon dengan ditemani secangkir susu cokelat dan juga Jongin yang setia memeluknya. Seharusnya namja manis itu sudah tidur siang, namun ia bersikeras ingin duduk dibalkon bersama Jonginnya.

Jongin sih iya iya saja, toh ia juga sedang tidak ada kegiatan, bibirnya tersenyum tipis saat ia berbicara dengan ibu dari kehasihnya tadi. Ya, Miranda menceritakan bagaimana susahnya ia meminta Sehun yang sejam lebih berendam di kolam susu dan tak mau keluar dari kolam untuk berhenti bermain dengan air susu dan mainan bebek karetnya, akhirnya sang ayah yang hilang kesabaran menggendongnya dan kemudian menyiram tubuhnya di bawah shower. Ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa putranya begitu senang dengan hal hal yang berbau susu, umur Sehun bahkan sudah beranjak dewasa, beberapa bulan lagi ia akan genap berusia dua puluh tahun, tapi kelakuannya masih tetap seperti bayi.

"Aku harap kau bisa membuat Sehun bisa berpikir lebih dewasa, Jongina." Ucapan Miranda masih terngiang di telinga Jongin. Tapi ia tak ingin terburu buru mengubah cara berpikir Sehun, biarlah kekasihnya itu dewasa dengan sendirinya.

"Hyuuunnggg... hyung tidak tidur kan?"

"Tidak sayang. Hunnie wangi sekali sih." Jongin mencium pipi Sehun yang terasa begitu lembut.

"Tentu saja, tadi Hunnie berendam lamaaaaa sekali di kolam susu." Sehun terkikik pelan, mengingat wajah frustasi ibunya. "Setelah mandi, Mommy juga memberikan bedak bayi ke badan Hunnie." Akunya.

Bedak bayi? Jongin mengernyitkan alisnya. Meski sedikit geli mendengarnya, tapi ia menyukainya, karena wangi Sehun tidaklah berubah. Ia justru sedikit tak suka, saat Sehun tampil di depan kamera, karena Sehun selalu memakai parfum dengan bau maskulin untuk menyamarkan aroma susu di tubuhnya. Hell, bau maskulin tak cocok untuk kekasih cantiknya.

Diam diam Jongin memperhatikan wajah Sehun saat namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya. Kadang ia penasaran kenapa fans diluar sana selalu mengatakan Sehun itu manly, ya mungkin karena bentuk rahangnya mempertegas kesan cool begitupun juga tatapan matanya yang tajam. Andai saja mereka tau bagaimana aslinya orang yang selalu mereka sebut manly itu. Sehun terlalu manja dan cengeng untuk dikatakan manly.

"Besok kita akan pulang dan Hunnie akan sibuk untuk menyiapkan barang barang Hunnie untuk pindah." Ucap Sehun bersemangat. "Hyung, hyung tidak keberatan kalau Hunnie mengganti wallpaper di kamar kita nanti kan?" tanya Sehun penuh harap.

"Tentu saja tidak." Sahut Jongin.

"Baiklah." Sehun mengangguk. "Nanti Hunnie akan menggantinya dengan gambar larva yang besaaaarrrr..."

Jongin hampir tersedak minuman yang sedang diteguknya. "Apa, larva?"

"Hyung keberatan ya." Wajah Sehun terlihat murung lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak sayang."

"Ahh, Hyung memang yang terbaik." Sehun mengecup kilat pipi Jongin sebelum kembali bersandar di dada bidang kekasihnya itu. "Sepi ya, kemana sih mommy membawa Taeoh pergi."

"Mungkin ke pantai." Gumam Jongin, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak semabri mempererat pelukannya di tubuh Sehun.

"Sepi..." ucap Sehun lirih. "Kalau Hunnie menikah dengan hyung nanti, Hunnie ingin punya banyak anak, biar Hunnie tidak kesepian di rumah."

Jongin sontak membuka matanya dan menunduk untuk menatap kekasihnya yang sepertinya tengah membayangkan dirinya mempunyai anak itu. "Kau ingin punya anak dariku?"

"Tentu saja..."

Jongin tersenyum tipis, ia menarik tubuh Sehun untuk lebih merapat ditubuhnya. "Kalau begitu maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Hunnie mau, tapi Hunnie masih mempunyai kontrak dengan agency..." wajah Sehun sedikit murung ketika mengingat peraturan dari agency nya.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap sayang. Kalau kau siap sekarang, aku akan bicara dengan agencymu..."

"Nini hyung...aku tidak mau fansmu mengamuk lagi." Sehun cemberut. "Mereka pasti tidak akan terima kalau Hunnie menikah dengan hyung..."

"Sayang, ini kehidupanku." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut. "Mereka tak berhak melarangku untuk mencapai kebahagiaanku. Dan aku yakin dengan pasti kalau kebahagiaanku itu adalah kamu. Oh Sehun, kekasihku yang manis dan baik hati."

Sehun tersenyum manis. "Hunnie siap, kalau harus menikah dengan hyung." Ucapnya pasti.

Sekali lagi Jongin mencium kekasihnya, sebelum ia sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya, saat merasakan handphonenya bergetar.

"Dari siapa hyung?" Sehun menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu saat Jongin membaca pesan yang masuk itu.

"Dari manager hyung. Ia bilang PD-nim menawarkan kita kembali untuk ikut acara Oh My Baby." Jongin menatap ke arah Sehun. "Kau ingin ikut acara itu kembali?"

Sejenak Sehun tampak berpikir, sebelum kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak." Ucapnya dengan mantap. Ia mendongak untuk bertemu pandang dengan kekasihnya. "Karena kehidupan yang akan kita jalani lebih berarti dari sekedar tampil depan kamera. Kita juga tetap bisa bermain dengan Taeoh dan adik-adiknya nanti."

Ucapan Sehun membuat senyum Jongin bertambah lebar. "Ya, kita akan menciptakan acara kita sendiri. Di kehidupan yang akan kita jalani bersama." Tangan Jongin menangkup kedua belah pipi Sehun dan mulai mencium kekasihnya dengan lembut.

Meski mereka tak tahu jalan seperti apa yang akan menghadang langkah mereka ke depan, keduanya akan melalui halangan itu bersama sama.

END

Yeah, final yang paling absurd dan mengecewakan bukan? Maafkan aku, kalian pasti dah cape nunggu dan endingnya malah gaje gini. Aku ga mau ngasih harapan lebih, karena kesibukanku di dunia real, membuatku sulit mengatur waktu untuk ngetik. T_T

Aku nulis bergantung dari mood, kalau mood aku untuk satu ff sudah ga ada, akan susah banget untuk melanjutkan. Jadi aku akan lanjutkan kalau mood ada dan itu berlaku untuk semua ff aku yang masih on going.

Khusus untuk ff ini, aku belum bisa janjikan sequel atau apa ya, sekali lagi itu semua tergantung mood.

Untuk ff Can't Remember To Forget You, aku ada rencana sih mau ngetik sesuai momen mereka di Infinity Chalenge, tapi ga tau kapan bisa ngetik, kalau tiap hari ada meeting kek gini. T_T

Yang nanya Kim Park Family, maafkan aku, ff itu belum aku ketik sama sekali. Ga bisa aku janjiin bisa update dalam waktu dekat, tapi akan tetap lanjut kok.

#Syakila8894


	12. Chapter 10

OH MY BABY ( Final Chapter Part 2 )

Cast : Kai, Sehun, Taeoh, Reon

Rated : M

Tolong hargai karya orang lain meski seburuk apapun itu, karena dengan menghargai karya orang lain maka orang lain pun juga akan menghargai karyamu lebih besar lagi.

Syakila8894

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki kamar tidurnya dengan ekspresi lelah, setelah membereskan mainan yang berserakan di seluruh ruangan dan juga remah sisa sisa makanan yang berhamburan di mana mana, hasil karya dari putranya, akhirnya ia bisa bersantai juga. Meski tidak bisa di bilang santai sepenuhnya juga, karena setelah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan sepasang kaos merah dan bokser hitam, Sehun kembali berkutat di meja belajarnya, mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk.

Ya, setelah memutuskan menikah dengan Jongin, Sehun memutuskan untuk berhenti di dunia hiburan dan fokus mengurus rumah tangganya dan juga kuliah. Seharusnya ia sudah selesai kuliah tahun lalu, namun karena tak lama setelah menikah, ia hamil, akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk cuti dan kembali kuliah setelah baby cukup besar untuk ditinggal.

Menghiraukan suara bel yang berdentang, Sehun tetap fokus pada tugasnya yang sedikit lagi selesai.

Cklek

"Papa pulang..." bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka, sosok tampan dalam balutan kaos biru dan celana jeans hitam masuk ke dalam kamar, bertepatan juga dengan Sehun yang selesai dengan tugasnya.

Sehun melirik sekilas sebelum beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju ke ranjang.

Jongin yang merasa di acuhkan, segera menarik tangan Sehun dan membawanya untuk jatuh bersama sama ke atas ranjang.

"Hunnie marah..."

"Pikir saja sendiri." Sehun bergerak untuk memunggungi Jongin, namun hal itu malah dijadikan kesempatan oleh Jongin untuk memeluk tubuh 'istri'nya.

"Aku merindukanmu dan juga baby..." Jongin mengecup lengan Sehun yang tak tertutupi kaos.

"Kalau rindu kenapa seharian tidak menelepon ?" tanya Sehun galak.

"Maaf, tadi diperjalanan aku ketiduran sayang," sesal Jongin.

"Hyung selalu sibuk dengan jadwal konser dan juga yang lain, bertemu juga hanya bisa sebentar, tak bisakah lebih sering menelpon?"

"Maaf.." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasa Sehun bergerak ingin melepaskan pelukannya. "Lain kali tidak akan kulakukan lagi." Jongin menghujani leher mulus Sehun dengan kecupan kecupan lembut, membuat namja manis itu kegelian.

"Yak, hentikan itu Nini hyung..." Sehun menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri, namun usahanya sia sia karena Jongin kini juga menggunakan kakinya untuk menjepit tubuh Sehun. "Kau belum bercukur hari ini ?"

"Mana sempat memikirkan itu, saat pikiranku hanya ingin cepat cepat tiba dengan selamat di rumah." gumam Jongin sebelum menggigit leher Sehun dan menghisapnya, memberikan tanda cinta di leher mulus itu.

Sehun berbalik, kembali menghadap ke arah Jongin. Ish, Nini hyung jelek."

"Tapi biar jelek begini aku tetap suamimu. Berikan aku sebuah ciuman, aku tak ingin saat pulang di hadiahi wajah cemberutmu, aku ingin ciuman darimu, sayang."

Sehun menatap wajah Jongin yang terlihat lelah, kantung mata juga kini menghiasi wajahnya. Ia tersenyum manis, sebelum menempelkan bibirnya di bibir tebal milik Jongin. Jongin tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia segera melumat lembut bibir Sehun, menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya bergantian.

Sehun membuka mulutnya dan tangannya secara alamiah bergerak melingkari leher Jongin. Keduanya berbagi lumatan untuk beberapa saat sebelum Jongin melepaskan ciumannya setelah menghisap keras bibir bawah Sehun.

"Aku ingin lebih dari ini..." erangnya. "Tapi tubuhku lengket sekali, aku harus mandi."

"Nini ingin apa ?" tanya Sehun polos.

Jongin menyeringai, tangannya dengan nakal bergerak meremas bokong kenyal Sehun, kemudian menepuknya lumayan keras. "Aku ingin ini, tapi sayangnya, aku terlalu lelah saat ini."

Sehun tersenyum, "Hunnie akan menyiapkan air hangat."

"Terima kasih sayang, aku akan menengok anak anak sebentar." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, begitupun dengan Sehun.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam ?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, tadi manajer hyung memaksaku untuk ikut malam dengan mereka."

Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu berlalu ke kamar mandi.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tumben sekali Sehunnya tidak bersikap manja kepadanya, apa karena ia terlihat begitu kelelahan ? Ya, apapun itu, Jongin merasa sedikit kehilangan kemanjaan 'istri'nya.

0)(0

"Papa... Theo kangen papa..."

Sebuah pekikan nyaring membangunkan Jongin yang masih asyik bergelung di bawah selimut. Namja tampan itu menyamankan posisinya, sebelum seseorang naik ke atas tubuhnya dan melompat lompat di sana.

"Taeoh sayang, papa masih ngantuk..." gumam Jongin pelan.

"Theo kangen papa... Papa ayo banguuuuunnnn... Anterin Theo sekolah..."

Jongin membuka matanya dan langsung disambut senyuman ceria dari Taeoh. Mau tak mau Jongin juga tersenyum melihatnya.

"Papa... Ayo anterin Theo..."

"Cium papa dulu, baru papa bangun." ucap Jongin.

Taeoh dengan senang hati menundukkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Jongin. "Mmuaacchhh... Sekarang papa bangun." tangan mungil itu menggenggam kedua tangan ayahnya, membantunya bangun.

Jongin duduk dengan posisi Taeoh yang duduk di pangkuannya. "Anak papa wangi sekali, siapa yang memandikan ?"

"Mama..." jawab Taeoh polos. "Mama juga yang membantu Theo memakai baju."

"Oh ya, lalu di mana mama ?"

"Itu..."

Saat itulah Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar sembari menatap Jongin dengan tatapan menyesal. "Maaf, karena Taeoh tidur hyung jadi terganggu. Taeoh sungguh tidak sabar lagi ingin bertemu denganmu."

Jongin tersenyum menenangkan, "Tidak apa apa sayang." perhatian Jongin kemudian teralih pada bayi di gendongan Sehun, ia tersenyum lebar saat bayi tampan itu menatapnya dengan mulut yang masih mengisap jempol kanannya. "Reona... Papa kangen..."

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Taeoh untuk duduk di paha kanannya dan menggendong Reon di tangan kirinya. Bayi itu terlihat senang saat Sehun menyerahkannya ke tangan Jongin. "Ppa... Ppa... Ppa..." celotehnya sambil mengulurkan jarinya yang penuh air liur ke pipi Jongin.

"Iya sayang ini papa..." Jongin menciumi wajah Reon dengan gemas hingga membuat bayi itu menggerakkan kaki dan tangannya dengan liar.

"Ppa... Ppa..." Reon terus tertawa saat Jongin tak berhenti menciuminya.

"Taeoh mau juga ?" Jongin yang menyadari tatapan Taeoh, langsung menciumi pipi chubby milik putra sulungnya itu.

"Shireoooo... Papaaa... Geliiii..." Taeoh berontak dan langsung melompat menjauh. Ia kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut Sehun yang duduk tak jauh dari Jongin. "Mama... Tolongin Theo..."

Sehun tertawa dan menatap suaminya dengan geli. "Sepertinya hyung harus bercukur pagi ini."

Jongin meraba area sekitar dagu dan bibir bagian atasnya. "Ku pikir kau menyukainya."

Sehun cemberut. "Tidak kalau itu bikin kulit anakku lecet."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Anak atau dirimu sendiri sayang?"

"Jonginie hyuuunggg..."

Jongin terkekeh pelan sebelum sekali lagi mencium pipi Reon dan kemudian menyerahkannya kembali ke gendongan Sehun.

"Ppa... Ppa..." Reon protes dan ia kembali mengulurkan tangan minta di gendong.

"Tidak sekarang sayang, papa mau mandi dulu." ucap Jongin.

"Nini hyung bisa mandi lebih cepat ?"

"Kurasa aku juga harus bercukur sayang... Ada apa ?"

Sehun menunjuk ke arah jam dinding. "Taeoh harus berangkat sekolah."

"Baiklah, kurasa aku hanya akan cuci muka dulu, mandinya nanti saja. Taeoh siap siap ya, sebentar lagi kita berangkat."

Bocah berusia 4 tahun itu hanya mengangguk sebelum menarik tangan Sehun. "Ayo mama, Theo mau ambil tas Theo..."

"Iya sayang..."

Sehun meletakkan Reon kembali di atas box bayi sebelum membantu Taeoh memasang sepatunya. "Anak mama sudah tampan." Sehun tersenyum seraya memasangkan topi pororo di kepala anaknya.

"Taeoh sudah siap ?"

"Sudah papa..."

Sehun menoleh pada suaminya, wajah Jongin masih terlihat masih mengantuk, rambutnya berantakan, dan suaminya itu hanya mengenakan kaos abu abu dan juga celana olahraga berwarna hitam dan sendal jepit. Terlihat tidak seperti artis idola sama sekali namun di mata Sehun, Jongin terlihat sangat seksi apalagi dengan kumis dan jenggotnya yang baru tumbuh itu.

"Aku tahu kalau aku seksi sayang, tapi bisa kau serahkan tas milik Taeoh sebelum kami terlambat ke sekolah ?"

Sehun gelagapan sejenak sebelum ia menyerahkan tas itu pada Jongin. Jongin mengambilnya dan segera menggendong Taeoh dengan tangan yang lain.

"Ayo Taeoh, pamit dulu pada mama..."

"Mama... Theo pergi sekolah dulu."

"Iya sayang, Theo jangan nakal ya." Sehun mencium pipi Taeoh dan kemudian beralih mengecup sekilas bibir Jongin. "Papa jangan ngebut." bisiknya pelan.

Jongin mengedipkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian melangkah keluar rumah bersama Taeoh, meninggalkan Sehun yang tetap berdiri ditempatnya sampai bayangan keduanya menghilang di balik pintu.

0)(0

Rencana Sehun untuk menghabiskan waktunya berempat dengan suami dan anaknya hari ini, seharian, langsung gagal ketika ibu mertuanya mampir ke rumahnya dan kemudian membawa Reon pergi dengan alasan kangen dengan cucunya itu. Tak lama kemudian ibu kandungnya juga menelepon bahwa Sehun tak perlu menjemput Taeoh karena ibunya yang akan menjemput dan membawanya makan siang. Kenapa bisa berbarengan ? Apa ini rencana Jongin untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya ? Tapi sepertinya tidak, karena Jerry terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihat Jongin tadi, ibu mertuanya itu bahkan sempat memarahi Jongin karena tidak memberitahukan kedatangannya setelah tur konser keliling dunia. Dan ibunya ? Miranda bahkan hampir setiap hari menculik Taeoh untuk pergi makan siang bersama. Jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau ini hanyalah kebetulan semata.

Suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, mengalihkan perhatian Sehun. Ia menoleh dan wajahnya langsung merengut tak suka.

"Kenapa Nini hyung berpakaian seperti itu? Hunnie tidak suka."

Sebenarnya tak ada yang salah dengan penampilan Jongin, ia hanya mengenakan kemeja biru lengan panjang yang di padu padankan dengan celana jeans hitam, ia juga sudah mandi dan bercukur. Lalu di mana letak kesalahannya ?

"Apa yang salah sayang ?"

Tetap dengan wajah cemberut, Sehun bangkit dari posisinya duduk di sofa dan mendekati Jongin. "Nini hyung terlihat rapi sekali, Hunnie tidak suka. Nini hyung pasti mau pergi lagi kan ?" Menghiraukan Jongin yang sudah membuka mulutnya ingin bicara, Sehun kembali meneruskan ucapannya. "Setiap Nini hyung mau pergi keluar dan bertemu fans, hyung selalu berpakaian rapi, tidak saat bersama Hunnie..."

"Sayang, dengar..."

"Pokoknya hyung tidak boleh pergi hari ini."

"Sayang..."

"Shireo, Hunnie tidak mau dengar alasan apapun." Sehun menarik kerah kemeja Jongin, membuat suaminya itu semakin mendekat, lalu melepaskan beberapa kancing kemejanya, kemudian mengacak acak rambut Jongin yang sebelumnya tersisir rapi. "Begini lebih baik."

Jongin menyeringai, "Hunnie sengaja menggoda Nini ya?"

Sehun cepat cepat menggeleng. "Tidak, Hunnie tidak menggoda hyung kok." Sehun mundur beberapa langkah karena Jongin yang terus memepet tubuhnya. Hingga ia tak bisa lagi melangkah mundur saat kakinya menyentuh ujung sofa.

"Oh ya, lalu apa maksudnya dengan membuka kemejaku, hmm ?"

"Ish, itu kan hanya agar Nini hyung tidak pergi," Sehun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Lalu kalau aku tetap ingin pergi ?"

"Hunnie akan membuka celana Nini," jawab Sehun spontan.

Keduanya bertatapan sejenak sebelum sama sama tertawa begit menyadari ucapan Sehun tadi. Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun, hingga yang lebih ramping jatuh terbaring di sofa dan kemudian Jongin menindih tubuhnya, walau tidak sepenuhnya karena Jongin menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada lututnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Hunnie juga..."

Jongin menundukkan tubuhnya, ingin mencium Sehun, namun jemari lentik Sehun menahan dadanya. "Kita masih di ruang tengah, bagaimana kalau ada yang datang ?"

"Tak akan ada yang datang," gumam Jongin, ia mensejajarkan mulutnya dengan Sehun sebelum kembali berkata, "Lagi pula aku sudah mengunci pintunya."

Kemudian Sehun memejamkan matanya saat Jongin menyibak kaos yang di pakainya sebatas dada, lalu menciumnya dengan lumatan lembut. Tangan Sehun otomatis melingkar di leher Jongin saat suaminya itu memperdalam ciumannya.

"Nghhhh..." Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya sembari mendesah saat Jongin menurunkan ciumannya dan beralih menciumi lehernya, sementara tangannya bekerja meremas dada berisi milik Sehun.

"Aahhhh... Nggghhhh..." Sehun kembali mendesah saat Jongin menggigit dan menghisap keras kulit lehernya, meninggalkan jejak jejak di sana.

Tangan Jongin berusaha melepas kaos yang di pakai Sehun, Sehun membantunya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas. Jongin melempar kaos itu ke lantai sebelum kembali mencium bibir Sehun dengan lembut, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian lidahnya menyusup masuk dan bermain dengan lidah Sehun.

"Mmmmpppphhh...Nini..." desah Sehun di sela sela ciuman mereka, tangannya meremas kaos di bagian punggung Jongin dengan kuat.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Sehun dan kembali menyerang leher Sehun dengan ciuman memabukkan dan tak lupa menambah jumlah kissmark yang sudah memenuhi area leher Sehun.

"Nngggghhh..." Sehun melengkungkan tubuhnya saat bibir Jongin menyapa puncak dada kanannya sementara tangan kirinya bermain dengan nipple dada kiri Sehun.

Jongin dengan rakus melahap, menggigit dan menghisap nipple Sehun bergantian kanan dan kiri, sesekali ia juga menggigit area dadanya dan meninggalkan banyak kissmark di sana.

"Aahhhh..." Sehun kembali mendesah saat tangan Jongin meremas bokong kenyal miliknya, membuat Jongin tersenyum di sela hisapannya di nipple Sehun yang menegang.

"Nini..." rintih Sehun pelan, karena Jongin menggigit nipplenya cukup keras.

Jongin menegakkan tubuhnya untuk membuka sisa kancing kemeja yang di pakainya lalu melepaskan celananya juga, hingga kini ia telanjang di hadapan Sehun.

Wajah Sehun memerah saat melihat kejantanan Jongin yang begitu tegang di hadapannya. "Sabar sebentar sayang," gumam Jongin yang mengerti arti tatapan Sehun, ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk melepas celana selutut yang di pakai Sehun dan membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Jongin menatap penuh nafsu pada Sehun yang terbaring pasrah di hadapannya, naked. "Are you ready, baby?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Jongin kembali menciumi bibir Sehun dengan ganas, ciumannya turun ke leher, kedua dada Sehun, perut, hingga berakhir di kejantanan Sehun. Jongin mengulum kejantanan Sehun dan kemudian memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan gerakan sedang.

"Ahhhhh... Niniiii..." desah Sehun sambil meremas rambut Jongin.

"Ayo memohon, sayang..." Jongin menjilat ujung kejantanan Sehun dengan gerakan sensual.

"Oouuuhhh... Niniiii... Masukhaaaannn... Nggghhh..."

Jongin memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam hole Sehun, kemudian di susul jari tengahnya. Sehun merintih pelan, saat jari jari Jongin bermain di dalamnya.

Jongin berhenti memainkan jarinya saar ia merasa sudah cukup dan ia beranjak menaiki tubuh Sehun.

Sehun menatap tak sabar pads Jongin yang sudah siap dengan posisinya.

"Ready, honey..."

Secara perlahan kejantanan Jongin masuk ke dalam hole Sehun, sebelum menghentaknya dengan kuat dan mengakibatkan miliknya tenggelam sepenuhnya di dalam kehangatan Sehun.

"Ahh... Sayang... Kau sangat sempit..." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk erat tubuh Jongin. Ini terasa sakit, holenya tak pernah terbiasa dengan kejantanan besar milik Jongin. Terasa sangat penuh, sangat sesak.

Jongin perlahan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan dan belakang.

"Ngghhh..." lenguhan pelan keluar dari bibir Sehun yang membengkak.

Jongin melumat bibir Sehun, dan ia menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan lebih cepat diikiti desahan Sehun yang terdengar begitu sexy di telinganya.

"Mmhhh... Nggghhh.. Aahhh..." Sehun terus mendesah saat Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan ganti menghisap kuat dadanya.

Jongin makin mempercepat gerakannya saat tangan Sehun mencengkeram kedua pundaknya. Decitan sofa terdengar berpadu dengan suara desahan Sehun.

"Nini... Hunnie mau..."

Jongin menghentikan gerakannya dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas. "Keluarkan bersama sama sayang."

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Jongin mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari dalam hole miliknya, membuat desahan kecewa terlontar dari mulut Sehun.

Jongin bangkit dari posisinya dan ia duduk di sofa, tak lupa tangannya menarik tubuh Sehun untuk berjongkok dihadapannya. Sehun yang mengerti langsung menggenggam kejantanan Jongin dengan tangannya. Jongin mendesah pelan saat tangan halus itu memijat kejantanannya naik turun dari gerakan yang pelan hingga berubah menjadi cepat, setelah puas memijat, Sehun langsung memasukkan milik Jongin ke dalam mulutnya dan langsung tersedak karena ukurannya yang wow itu.

"Mmmmhhh... mmmhhhh..."

"Terus sayang..."

"Mmhhhh..." Sehun mempercepat gerakannya kepalanya dengan lebih semangat sampai Jongin mengelus kepalanya dengan gerakan lembut dan memintanya untuk berhenti.

Sehun mengeluarkan milik Jongin dari multunya dan membiarkan suaminya membimbingnya untuk berbaring di atas tubuh kekar itu. Jongin mencium lembut bibir Sehun sembari tangannya bergerak aktif meremas bongkahan padat milik Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat sedikit bokongnya dan membiarkan Jongin kembali memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam hole miliknya. Dengan perlahan kejantanan besar itu kembali memasuki hole sempit Sehun diiringi ringisan perih dari namja cantik itu. Sehun berusaha menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas dan ke bawah untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Ngghhh... oouuhhh..."

"Ahhhh... aaahhhhh..."

Jongin menggigit dada Sehun dengan gemas setiap kali namja cantik itu menaik turunkan tubuhnya diiringi desahan seksinya.

Merasa klimaksnya sudah semakin mendekat, Jongin kembali memutar posisi sehingga Sehun kembali berada di bawah. Ia mempercepat sodokannya yang membuat tubuh Sehun terguncang guncang.

"Ahh... Niniii..." rintih Sehun.

Bersamaan dengan rintihan Sehun keduanya mencapai klimaks bersamaan dengan milik Sehun yang muncrat membasahi perutnya dan perut Jongin, juga holenya yang terasa penuh karena Jongin klimaks di dalamnya.

Jongin kemudian berguling ke samping dan melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. keduanya berusaha mengatur kembali napas mereka yang tersengal, sebelum kemudian Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dan menarik Sehun untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Terima kasih sayang." Gumamnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kening Jongin yang basah dengan keringat. Keduanya saling pandang sejenak, sebelum Jongin mendekatkan lagi wajahnya dengan Sehun dan mulai menciumnya, Sehun memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai membalas ciuman Jongin denagn lembut, tangannya melingkari leher Jongin, sementara kakinya memeluk erat pinggang suaminya itu.

Keduanya melepaskan tautan bibir mereka sejenak, Jongin memiringkan wajahnya dan kembali melumat bibir Sehun, berperang lidah sebentar sebelum lagi lagi Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan berpindah menciumi leher jenjang Sehun yang penuh kissmark. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, memberikan keleluasaan bagi Jongin untuk menandai lehernya dengan lebih banyak kissmark lagi, desahan lirih kembali mengalun dibibirnya yang membengkak.

Puas dengan area leher, Jongin beralih ke dada berisi Sehun, mengemut nipple kirinya dan memainkan nipple yang kanan dengan jari jarinya, setelah puas mulut Jongin beralih mengemut nipple kanannya sementara tangan kirinya meremas dada kiri Sehun lumayan kasar.

"Ngghhh..." Sehun mendesah pelan. Tubuhnya menggeliat salah satu jari Jongin kembali menyusup masuk ke dalam holenya yang basah.

"Sayang..." Jongin menggigit nipple Sehun dengan gemas sebelum menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Mmhhh..."

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"Apaahhh..." Sehun setengah mendesah saat Jongin menambah satu jari lagi ke dalam holenya.

"Soal aku yang berpakaian rapi hari ini." Jongin menggigit nipple yang satunya dan kemudia mengemutnya. "Aku sengaja berpakaian seperti itu untuk mengajakmu jalan jalan."

"Ehhh... aaaahhhh... apaahhhh..."

"Iya, tapi ternyata kau lebih suka menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku di rumah." Jongin mengangkat bokong Sehun dan memasukkan lagi penisnya yang menegang ke dalam hole sempit milik Sehun.

Sehun mendesis pelan, matanya menyipit pelan saat menatap galak pada suaminya.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang... ahhh..."

"Karena kau tidak membiarkan aku bicara sayang. Sudahlah, itu tidak penting lain kali kita bisa melakukannya. Sekarang..." Jemari Jongin mencengkeram erat pinggul Sehun dan menaik turunkan tubuh istrinya dengan hentakan kuat. "Yang lebih penting dari itu adalah membuat adik untuk Reon..."

"Ehh..." Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, kesadarannya menipis karena kenikmatan yang terus diberikan Jongin pada tubuhnya. "Ahhh... bagaimana dengan kuliahku..."

"Kau bisa cuti lagi tahun depan sayang... ayo buat adik yang banyak untuk Taeoh dan Reon."

"Nini..."

"Ahhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Final chapter yang terakhir dari ff ini. Masih absurd dan gaje ? kalau masih kecewa tolong buat sendiri ending versi masing masing. #peace

Ini sebagai bonus yah, karena mood aku sedang bagus setelah tadi malam Marq Marquez juara motogp Aragon, abaikan killa yang tiba tiba fangirling #plakk

Salam damai KaiHun Shipper

#Syakila8894


End file.
